


A Dive Into Hell

by MrGoingAstray



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Nara Shikamaru, Blood, But not always, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Gore, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sadism, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So i don't wanna talk about ships, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, almost forgot, but he hides it well, but i do like poly, but imma put some just so you guys see the vibe, first naruto fanfictioin, hello and welcome to my hell, i love poly but i think it would be funny if kakashi liked one of the three bois but idk, in all matters of the sense, kakashi is younger than obito and rin, looking for beta, my warning is now, naruto is kind of bipolar boi, noncon, oc moments, oh yeah, read and judge, sasuke is a angry boi, shikamaru is a brain boi, things aren't always happy, things will get dark, will add as time goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGoingAstray/pseuds/MrGoingAstray
Summary: “Freaking, stupid, pieces of shit, where the fuck, lack of brains, how the fuck, I’m going to kill them both-”Speak of the devil, Sasuke gasped, trying not to laugh as he forced his body to move through the hysteria breaking through his paling skin. Shikamaru, according to Naruto, was just beginning to like Sasuke. Sasuke was no fool, no one in their graduating class liked him, much to Naruto’s dismay. (Unless you counted the fangirls than Sasuke would rather die than let them get too close. Comrades or not Sasuke wasn't looking for a….female partner at the moment.) Shikamaru was the only one in their class willing to listen to Naruto as he tried to explain Sasuke’s lack of emotions, or faith, or lack of something, as some of the other’s put it. He was just beginning to get close to Sasuke and Naruto, even when they fought most of the time during their ‘meetings’. Shika was really starting to get along with them both, even dragging them home when they did something stupid.orWhere Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke end up in the past and well... Who would have thought it turned out that way, you know?





	1. A Dive Into Hell

Chapter 1: Breaking the Veil

 

 

 

They were running, or more specifically, much to the his ire, Sasuke was running and dragging the other’s body on his back. Naruto would come in and out of consciousness, muttering words too soft for Sasuke to hear over the barrage of shuriken following their backs. It really was just their luck, assuming most of the blame fell on Naruto’s head, but right now wasn’t the time to be berating the man strapped to his back. Right now they had a group of Jounin screaming KI on their tails.

When they first woke up in an unknown field far from home Sasuke had a full blown panic attack, not that he’d ever tell the Dobe that. His body had shrunk, along with Naruto’s, age back to their genin days. Or at least, that’s what he assumed, not knowing any medical ninjutsu to do a full body scan to tell otherwise. Naruto was the worst of the two when it came to injuries, body looking like it was put through a shredder, bleeding more than necessary, healing ability sluggish as Sasuke scoped out the field.

Just when he was about to have another panic attack a group of Iwa nin stumbled upon them, immediately taking one look at Naruto and screaming ‘ _ Namikaze child _ ’ before they started to attack. Sasuke was cursing Kami for his luck as he stumbled in his lack of power. Barley able to reach Naruto in time before his throat was slit he made a fast escape, running as fast as his small body would allow. His feet destroyed tree branches as he leap across the unknown terrain, body shaking from exhaustion, lungs burning and aching.

Sasuke was in no way slow, cataloging their reactions for further review later, when they were safe. His chakra wasn’t as much as it was in his older body, but it was still more than he ever had as a genin. He could guess the same could be said about Naruto, who was still out like a burnt light; body burning in fever, scorching Sasuke’s skin. As far as he knew Naruto was friends with Iwa, making their reactions out of character. If anyone deserved their hate it was Sasuke, but again their emotions became another anomaly against their current predicament.

Just when he was about to make a break through a clearing Sasuke tripped. The great and powerful Sasuke Uchiha tripped over a damn twig he failed to see when he turned left. Much to his embarrassment he rolled, causing Naruto to fly somewhere behind him in a dull thud. Naruto groaned, eyes fluttering open briefly, eyes un-focusing.

“Dammit.” Sasuke cursed, running to stand in front of the man, no boy.

Because he had woken up before the other, Sasuke had to make quick adjustments to their clothing, ninja wire securing on what he could, but to someone else it looked ridiculous on both their parts. Clothes bunched up and knotted, some hanging off their bodies in a mocking fashion. Sasuke quickly countered the shuriken thrown their way, eyes blazing red. He couldn’t tell what stage he had unlocked, or even if he had access to what he had when he was an adult. All he knew was that it was draining his chakra faster than he expected.

“Step away from the boy and you will live Uchiha.” The leader shouted.

Sasuke was panting, eyes glancing back and forth between all the men and women. He was outnumbered, and out classed.  

“ **_Fuck you_ ** .” Sasuke growled, body lowering into position of defence. He would rather die than let them get to Naruto, not when the Dobe was still out and unable to defend himself.

“Very well, little raven.”

Sasuke’s blood rushed as he faced the first two Jonin who jumped into action. His body screamed as he was stabbed in the arm, twice, twirling to give a chakra infused kick. The head he caught in the kick gave a sickening crack, head swirling all the way around, body dropping to the ground in a graceless fall. The other caught the round house leg, body sliding across the grass as they tried to stop the power flowing through the child’s foot. The hand gripped his ankle, twisting it at an odd angle, but Sasuke let his body twist with it, other leg up and angling down towards the other’s head.

The man let go, jumping back to gain distance to escape the kick. The ground below the foot cracked, sending debris flying around the child’s body, but Sasuke paid no mind, already moving to the other closing in on Naruto. Time moved slowly, and by the time Sasuke ran out of chakra there was only a man and woman left.

Breathing harshly Sasuke’s eyes began to swim, body shaking, no longer able to defend. He found himself pinned to the ground, muscles screaming as the woman gripped his hair, jerking his head up to stare at the leader lowering a katana to Naruto’s neck.

“You little  **bastard** killed my comrades so we will  _ kill  _ yours.” The woman growled. “You’ll  _ watch  _ the boy die before we end your life.”

Sasuke struggled, of course he did. After everything, after all the heartache he caused the blond, after everything that had happened he could do nothing but watch as the sword swung low. Sasuke’s eyes were bleeding, or crying, he couldn’t tell, but he was helpless like he had been the day at the bridge. In a yellow flash the man and woman were down, too quickly for Sasuke to follow.

Whether it was a blessing or a curse from Kami that helped them now, Sasuke wasted no time forcing his body to move. He needed to get to Naruto. Someone yelled at him, another tried to pin him down, but with a swift punch the arm let him go in a startled cry as Sasuke threw his body on top of Naruto.

His eyes blurred as four people came upon them, one with blond hair like his Dobe. Sasuke bared his teeth, growling something feral that made them stop. The leader walked slowly then, hands up in surrender as a sign of goodwill.

“Look we’re here to help.” The man stated, lowering to the ground to make it easier for Sasuke to see. “We heard a battle near by and decided to check it out. Lucky for you we did, or else you two would be dead.”

Sasuke was panting, shaking as he eyed them warningly.

“Who are you?” Sasuke grunted.

He was tired and aching, and by sheer force of will he was still awake. Naruto could yell at him later, later when he knew what the fuck was going on. The unknown nin were wearing Konohagakure bands, and Sasuke swears he’s never seen any of them before.  

“My name is Namikaze Minato, that girl is Norah Rin, she’s a medic.” Minato said evenly. Minato had no idea how the boy was still awake as he glanced towards the wounds the boy was sprouting. The wild look in the boy’s eyes did nothing to settle the unease he felt looking at these two children; bloody and torn apart. A flash of red nearly startled Minato enough to make him flinch. The boy had the Sharingan, a fully developed one from what he could catch.

“Hey! H-he’s an Uchiha! What the hell, I’ve never seen you before!” A black haired teen cried. Sasuke shot him a glare.  

“Obito now isn’t the time.” Minato scolded. The boy seemed to sulk, but backed down nonetheless. The silver haired kid next to him scoffed. “That’s Uchiha Obito, and lastly Hatake Kakashi. Please let my medic help, it’s the least we can do.”

Sasuke was ready to call the lie. There was no way that kid was his sensei and no way in the pits of hell was that kid an Uchiha. Mouth opening to reply a hand shot out and gripped his shirt, startling him. Snapping his eyes down Sasuke met the eyes of Naruto who was looking paler by the second.

“S-sasuke?” Naruto whispered. Naruto couldn’t see, but he could smell Sasuke. He could smell blood, both his and theirs and others.

“Shut up Dobe, we’re  _ lost _ .” Sasuke prayed Naruto got the hidden meaning, prayed to Kami that he wouldn’t over react in any way until Sasuke could figure out  _ what the hell was happening. _

“How lost?” Naruto asked. Hint taken.

“I lost track.” Sasuke whispered.

“Ah.” Naruto sighed, eyes closing before he was out again.

“Not to be rude, but your friend really needs to be seen. He’s losing blood quickly, I don’t even know how he’s still  _ alive _ .” The girl, the medic, said hesitantly.

“Hn.” Sasuke grunted, finally moving to the other side of the blond. He watched them all as she began to work, taking note of her paling face as she scanned Naruto.

“H-how is he still alive?” She whispered, eyes looking to his briefly.

“None of your  _ business _ .” Sasuke hissed.

“Oi! She’s just trying to help! There’s no reason for you to be such a bastard to her!” Obito exclaimed, taking a few steps forward them.

“Fuck off.” Sasuke growled, trying to stand, kunai in hand.

“Now, now, there’s no need for that.” Minato said, quickly disarming Sasuke, much to his pride. Sasuke didn’t even see him move. “He’s just worried about his comrade, and you.” Minato hissed, turning to Obito. “That’s the second time I’ve had to warn you today Obito.”

Obito snapped his mouth shut, looking away in embarrassment. Kakashi took it upon himself to step in front of Obito, distracting the unknown Uchiha with his blank face. Their eyes locked, Sasuke frowning in thought. The kid did look like a younger Kakashi, and now that he took a moment to collect his raging emotions, the other kid did have the classic Uchiha look, minus the attitude. Huffing in frustration Sasuke decided to sit back and watch the medic instead of giving into his usual competitiveness with Hatake.

“Would you mind if I wrapped your wounds?” Minato asked, startling Sasuke,  **again** . Not letting his emotions show Sasuke gave a sharp nod, eyes straining, and failing to see anything past a blurr. All three acted like leaf nin; caring, sappy, always playing the hero, much to Sasuke’s irritation. A silence fell upon the group, like the calm before a storm. Sasuke didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until the leader, Minato, spoke up. 

“So, what are your names?” Minato asked.

Sasuke blinked, frown deepening as he tried to think of alises. He immediately threw that idea away, knowing that Naruto already spoke his name earlier. He could lie about Naruto’s name, but even he didn’t know if he could keep up the act right now. Insead he chose the lesser of two evils, first names only.

“Sasuke, that’s Naruto.” Sasuke muttered.

“I see, tell me Sasuke, where are you two headed?” Minato calmly asked.

Sasuke knew this was standard when helping unknown nin. Neither he nor Naruto had their headbands, and thus, they were unknown. Maybe it was for the best that they didn’t have a village tying them down; these nin didn’t seem to recognize them either. Sasuke was fairly sure they were both well know, Naruto the hero, Sasuke the betrayer, yet these three didn’t seem to react when they came upon them. Thinking back the rules of finding unknown nin where to find out as much information as they could and see whether or not they are an enemy or friend. They were also trained to detect deception, and thus trying to figure out if they were spies or not. Sasuke lost track of how many times Naruto and he had to do just the same. Sighing Sasuke looked towards Naruto.

“I don’t know.” Sasuke spoke truthfully. “We woke up in a field before we were attacked. We are lost, and I have no idea how this happened. We are looking for our family.”

As a child Sasuke did indeed try to look for his so called ‘family’. In the past when nothing but blood and revenge fueled his entire being, Naruto chased after him as he chased after Itachi. Being as young as they looked it was easy for the strangers to see two kids looking for a home, for a family. Sasuke was already creating a cover story, mind racing with possible outcomes. He remembered a tale Naruto told him of Tobi sending him into an unknown, parallel world, and by some luck they seemed to be in a situation similar.

Sasuke was running along the lines of a parallel universe, or something time related because the last thing he remembered doing with the Dobe was watching him try the harashin as he himself tried to do the kamui, and become intalengable like Tobi did during the war. Two space-time ninjutsus didn’t seem like a bad idea at the time, but now he regretted it. Now he was alone with a knocked out Naruto, and Kurama was  _ who knows where _ . Wherever they were, they were not home.  _ Shikamaru is going to kill us if we make it back. He was supposed to pick us up last night around- _ Sasuke flinched, looking around as a chill ran down his spine. He got some sort of foreboding feeling as he looked to Minato, chest aching at the notion.  _ If that man was there when we- _

“Freaking,  **stupid** , pieces of shit,  _ where the fuck _ , lack of brains, how the  **_fuck_ ** , I’m going to  _ kill  _ them  **both** -”

_ Speak of the devil _ , Sasuke gasped, trying not to laugh as he forced his body to move through the hysteria breaking through his paling skin. Shikamaru, according to Naruto, was just beginning to  _ like  _ Sasuke. Sasuke was no fool, no one in their graduating class liked him, much to Naruto’s dismay. (Unless you counted the fangirls than Sasuke would rather die than let them get too close. Comrades or not Sasuke wasn't looking for a….female partner at the moment.) Shikamaru was the only one in their class willing to listen to Naruto as he tried to explain Sasuke’s lack of emotions, or faith, or lack of  _ something _ , as some of the other’s put it. He was just beginning to get close to Sasuke, and Naruto, even when they fought most of the time during their  _ ‘meetings’ _ . Shika was really starting to get along with them both, even dragging them home when they did something  **stupid** .

Sasuke would have cried, if he was a lesser man, at that moment. A disheveled child(Sasuke’s had to snuffed a giggle in his fit of madness)burst behind them, eyes assessing the situation as he stumbled towards them, legs seeming to shake as he recognized the man in front of him.

“Stand down flash. These two are my...they’re mine.” Shika muttered, unsure what to answer as the Yellow Flash eyed him with intent. He looked to Sasuke, trying to read him, but Sasuke nodded, seeming to flood with relief, much to Minato’s dark humor.

“Yours you say, how so?” Minato huffed, catching Sasuke as he tried, and failed to stand.

Gritting his teeth Sasuke moved to try and push Minato back, but failed, falling on his ass beside Naruto.

“These two  **idiots** , ran from home. Our Kaa-san died a few months ago.” Shika turned away, closing his eyes, swallowing to give the illusion of sorrow. If he was anything but distraught, Shika would have failed to fool the Flash, but he was desperate. Funnily enough there were plans for situations such as these.

These ideas were supposed to be out of the box ideas for missions that none of them would ever receive due to their high profile cases. Well known individuals would fail at subterfuge missions, but when the night was late and two of the three individuals were fluffed up with warm sake and a cool grass plain to rest, well, tongues wagged at outrageous ideas.

Taking a deep breath, Shika let his mind drill through the past, calculating his clan’s past, Sasuke’s clan past, and even Naruto’s clan past. His boys, much to Shika’s irritation, and Naruto and Sasuke’s humor, (which made Temari fall into amusement) made him ground his teeth with aspiration. Temari was just beginning to help Shika figure out what he wanted to do with these two fools, but right now that was nothing but a problem neither of the groups could afford.

“Kaa-san, so you guys are family?” Minato asked, still holding Sasuke upright.

“No, we are…” Shika glanced at Sasuke and gave a small nod. After seeing his confidence, Shika allowed the idiot to fall asleep and let him take care of the issue. “We are all orphans of this stupid, troublesome war. Our Kaa-san isn’t really our blood, but she picked up strays when she could. A lot of people come and go, but when she died we didn’t really have a place to go….”

Gently Minato laid down Sasuke as the other members of his squad chose to stay quiet. Shikamaru already noted them, brain firing out information on where they were, even calculating the time line slightly.

“A man with a band like yours said Sasuke and I looked like people he knew. Our Kaa-san was helping him, but he didn’t make it. But he said Sasuke looked like a Uchiha, and I a Nara. Said it was scary how similar we looked like his friends. I don’t know who these Nara and Uchiha are, but he said to go to leaf or something like that if we wanted answers. These two idiots left the field without me. I mean I can’t really be that pissed, they were attacked. This whole situation is so troublesome.”

Shika muttered to himself as he began to pace.

“I thought they were dead when I ran to meet them. I mean those two idiots are strong, but  _ fuck _ !” Shika gripped his hair in dismay. “You can learn a trick or two when your Kaa-san used to be a ninja, but even we aren’t Jonin level. All we can do is mess with chakra, even if it’s a basterize version of what you people use.”

“Hey why don’t you calm down a bit and have a seat? I’m sure we can talk more once you rest. You’re not injured as well, are you?” Minato asked as he watched Shikamaru stop his pacing.

It would have been cute, Minato mused, if not for the situation. Shika tilted his head and squinted his eyes. He was assessing them for danger, that much Minato could see as he looked between Minato’s squad and his family. Seeming to come to a conclusion Shikamaru shrugged before going beside a sleeping Sasuke and nearly throwing himself onto the ground beside him. Shikamaru knew if he used any chakra at the moment he’d be deemed a threat, so as he scooted closer to a passed out Sasuke he made a mental note to tease him later when they were safe. Their idea, which came from a drunken night where he may or maynot have let a drunk Sasuke give him a lap dance, (much to Naruto’s humor and blackmail since he could not get drunk unless Kurama stopped his healing factor, which was a different matter altogether) they had talked about what would happen if they ever ended up in their genin days.

The conversation went from regrouping to deciding what to do when they were there, like seeing if it was possible to save the Uchihas, or if it was possible to get Jiraiya or Tsunade to come home sooner rather than later. A lot of their planning went into what they knew of their T.I department, which lead to Shikamaru knowing the proper protocol due to being Ino’s teammate.

They knew what to do, and what not to do to in order to  **not** gain the attention of said department or the Hokage at the time. Due to this curious thought, the following day when both parties suffered from the dreaded hangover, (Tsunade refused to give her secret remedy unless they explained what had happened, which Shika and Sasuke refused to due unless they were dying, but even then they probably would take it to the grave. Even a snickering Naruto would not move them to beg for said cure.) Shikamaru spent the rest of the day suffering from a migraine as he researched the past and possible protocols of their T.I department. It would do them good if he kept up to date with their methods, even if Shika would never lead the department like his father had in his hay days.

Shika, before he realized, spent nearly a week researching and brainstorming until he couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself. After going nearly three days with no sleep he ended up in team 7’s training field. Marching up to a fighting Naruto and Sasuke, who were cursing up a storm that would put their mother’s to shame, he all but dragged them to the nearest shaded area and began to tell him his theories. He ignored the fact that both of the boys would have impaled him if he had not ducked when he had, but they all but stopped their bickering in order to listen into his theories and plans.

Shikamaru spent a long time telling them the impossibilities of time travel in general, saying they could cause a black hole if two of the same individuals existed at the same time. Sasuke all but calmed down and listened intently to Shikamaru while Naruto argued with Kurama if it was possible or not to accomplish said theory with fuinjutsu or if he knew any demon magic (Kurama stopped healing Naruto for a week for this comment, which led to the following few days with a drunk and in pain Naruto) that he was not aware of.

The plan, once they got past the impossibilities, as well as how improbable the whole situations was, and a lot of beggin on Naruto’s part as he all but sat on Shikamaru in order for him to just  **humor** the idea; they finally ended up with a blank slate that, if something happened for them to end up in an unknown area, beyond their actual timeline, then what they could say and do in order to be accepted into Konohagakure.

Their main goal was to end up back home. Whether they were in their older bodies in their genin days, or like now, which Shikamaru all but had a heart attack, well, their goal was, and will always be to get back home. The NaruShikaSasu Plan of the Past was number 17. Seventeen for how many months the three of them had become close...friends. Again something troublesome scratched at the back of Shikamaru’s mind, but he threw it to hell as he finally glanced back at Minato and answered his annoying question.

“No, I’m  _ fine _ . Just tired. And no, don’t ask, I’m probably going to stay awake until these two idiots wake up.” Shika sighed. “I’m Shikamaru, that’s Sasuke and Naruto. They probably told you their names, knowing the two fools.”

“I see.” Minato said, deciding that Sasuke’s wounds were properly dressed. Really if Shikamaru’s mind was any slower at analysing the entire situation he might have given Minato a glimpse under their masks. Shika pretended to fret and gripped Sasuke’s hand, all but clenching it until his bones creaked. Sasuke woke up a bit and looked at Shikamaru, and as quickly as Shika muttered a  _ ‘sorry’ _ his traced the number 17 upon Sasuke’s palm. Shikamaru released a bit of tension as the emotionally stunted boy gave a small scoff and all but passed the fuck out again. Sasuke turned a bit and all but laid upon Shikamaru’s lap, hands gripping his sides as Shikamaru tried, and failed to throw him off.

Shikamaru was about to stab the boy with his fist, but Naruto began to stir then. Shika gripped his hand as well and began to trace the number 17 over and over until Naruto’s eyes fell upon his. Slouching a bit Shikamaru used his small hands to frame his face, and Naruto flashed his eyes red, telling him the message was received before he all but passed out in Shika’s weak hold. Sighing so loudly that Minato’s team looked at him with worry Shikamaru laid Naruto back down and leaned back until he rested on his forearms.

“Look, we’re lost, and if you’re planning to leave us out here to die, the least you can do is tell us what direction is Konoha. I don’t know why we were attacked, where not even part of this stupid, pointless war-” Minato flinched and looked a bit guilty. He was a guiness in his own right, and Naruto’s shade of blonde hair looked too familiar for him to ignore. Minato was coming up with his own theories on the boys, all of which revolved around bastard children or scientific experiments because there was no way he wasn’t faithful to Kushina. “-But we really need to get going. It would be troublesome to carry these two by myself, but I can. Just tell us where to go...Please.”

Shikamaru was no fool, he knew how he looked as a child. Really he remembered how they  **all** looked when they were young. They were  _ cute _ , and Naruto was the worst of them all. Shika knew he had the Puppy Eyes Ninjutsu, but he was hesitant to use it. It was when he saw the Flash falter that he all but put on the act of hurt and frail. His eyes even watered as he pretended to sniffle, looking away and at his two teammate with shrinking faith.

“I can’t leave them behind. I’d go look ahead, but we’re...we stick together no matter what!” Shika all but yelled, sniffling and rubbing his eyes, pretending to play the tough guy.

Shikamaru was well aware of Minato’s and Obito’s view when it came to teammates. Nothing was more telling than how a person treated their family. Shikamaru looked at the ground, determined for them not to see how his eyes lit with mischief as he went to move Sasuke’s head onto Naruto’s stomach. He slowly began to stand, mouth opening to respond to the quiet that followed his wake, but Minato all put knelt beside him, hands on his shoulder as Shikamaru let his lose hair cover his eyes.

“Hey, none of that. I’m sure we can...I’m sure we can talk to the Hokage and get this all figured out. We were on our way home ourselves, we’ll….We’ll help you take your friends to our village. You will all be put through processing, this is war after all.” Minato stated firmly. He was trying to say it in the lightest of mood, and Shikamaru nodded, smiling slightly.

Shikamaru was well aware that they would be put into a hospital room together, given how young they were. From there they would be interviewed individually, and thus coming to a conclusion on what to do with the three orphaned children. Shikamaru was nervous, there was a tight timeframe when he could ask Naruto to ask Karuma to delude their dna, at least to make it seem like they were a third or fourth generation of their respected clans. Naruto was the only one who would get second generation. It was too unlikely that Namikaze would have a third or fourth generation, unlike the Uzumakis. It seemed like it was more likely that Naruto was born a second generation Namikaze, and a third Uzumaki. Shikamaru didn’t like to make Minato’s father look like a cheater, but he needed some room to work with, and that was all he could get.

“I understand, I just want to make sure they’re okay. I’ll answer all questions you might have.” Shikamaru said as he used his peripheral to look at Kakashi. He was another genius among the group. Shikamaru was well aware that the rule bound idiot would be on their case, but Shikamaru was more worried about Minato then Kakashi. Kakashi was still a child, one that didn’t hold any real weight at the moment. Kakashi did look at them oddly, but Shikamaru ruled it unimportant.

“Good, I do apologize for this-” Shika felt a sharp prick of a needle in his neck. His eyes swam as he looked at Minato with slight betrayal, but beyond that he understood. He had to play the character, no matter what. “But when you wake up, hopefully you’ll be feeling better.”

Shikamaru let the shadows at the edge of his vision swim and consume him. He wasn’t that surprised, even if he played the part. He had to play and react in the way he assumed they would expect of him. Shikamaru gripped onto Naruto and Sasuke as he fell unconscious, praying that he would wake up with them in the T.I hospital room, eyes blurring as team Minato rushed their way. As Shikamaru fell into a fitful slumber each member of team Minato gripped a child and lifted them to carrying them home.

“Are you sure about this sensei?” Kakashi asked, eyes looking over the children in haste.

“Yes. We will talk more when we reach Konoha.”

**“Hai!”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm going back and editing chapters, so hehh, hopefully this is better than before


	2. It Smelled like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my spelling errors ha, enjoy

Chapter 2: It smelled like Home

 

 

 

 

 When Sasuke woke up, it smelled like smoke and freshly pulled roots. There was a hint of anesthetic that went ignored by the would be man, too much time with a snake to care for such smells. He guessed the smoke had to do with Shikamaru. The boy usually smelled of freshly burnt wood, thanks to his clan’s tradition of burning fires when taking care of their deer. That and the boy liked a specific flavor of tobacco which drove Naruto mad since he could not place the herb.

As for the root smell, well, Naruto liked to sleep outside, rolling in the grass when he was all but pulling Sasuke with him to share moment lost between the moonlight and early morning frost. Shikamaru was a well balanced man, slowly settling his weight between the boys. A weight Sasuke fought at the beginning. Sasuke tried his hardest to make sure Shikamaru all but left him and Naruto alone when Sasuke tired of his presence. He made sure to make the boy feel like he didn't belong, whispering jokes that only Naruto would understand.

The feeling of shame ghosted Sasuke’s chest when he thought of how lonely he made Shikamaru feel from time to time. Like all thing revolving the blond he made sure to beat it out of him, even going as far as to eat alone when Sasuke pushed too far. Shikamaru never complained, and Sasuke would have deemed him a coward if not for the man’s tactical mind.

Instead he made sure to match his wit, schooling him with his own challenges of shougi and drinking contests. Sasuke can still remember the following day of their first drinking game. He was embarrassed to say he spilled too many of his childhood fears to the pineapple headed man that fateful night. Like his irrational fear of needles, or his one time scare of swallowing tomato seeds, thinking a plant would grow in his stomach and kill him one dark and stormy night. Shikamaru left a packet of tomato seeds on his porch the following day, and Naruto didn’t stop laughing at him for an entire week.

Shoving a puff of air from his lungs Sasuke pulled back his eyelids and was greeted with white walls. He felt heavy and his skin ached, a sign of chakra exhaustion. He sat up easily, ears filling with the rustling of sheets against skin. Sluggishly he looked left to right, fingers twitching at the nearly hidden chakra signatures in the corners of the room. He barely reacted, eyes swimming towards the two beds beside him. Shikamaru looked slightly pale, but that could be because of the medication in their IV bags. He himself felt slightly drugged, groggy, and slow.

Vaguely he remembered what happened the first time he woke up, and the second, and now the third. Idly, because he was a trained assassin, as well as educated enough not to even mutter a number or give any indication that he was coherent in thought, he used his thumb to motion the number seventeen over and over on his palm, below the rumpled covers, reminding him of their (stupid at the time) plan of the past. A silly idea, one humored by the genius, begged by the blond, and forced into on the third. It really seemed like a weird idea at the time, more like a story than anything close to reality.

Originally Shikamaru said that he would plan for the two of them falling into a situation such as the one they laid in now, since he ‘ _wasn’t dumb_ ’, he stated. He said he wouldn’t be caught dead doing something this troublesome, and possibly life ending. He even told Naruto he’d rather give his life in a battle than to try something with no logical outcomes or possibilities. The Nara must be cursing Uzumaki to hell and back in his dreams, Sasuke mused as he watched the boy’s eyebrow twitch. _Shikamaru was a cute kid_ , Sasuke thought, eyes wondering over his messy, shoulder length hair and rounded face. Sasuke also thought, _Naruto was adorable_ , as his eyes swayed to the Dobe’s bed. In the end he blamed the drugs for his thoughts as he laid back down, eyes staring up at the tiled roof.

Sasuke mused they were given ‘ _the good stuff_ ’, as Sakura would say as her eyes glinted with an evil light he’s only seen on Kabuto long ago. He felt nice, and floaty, and wondered if Kurama was letting Naruto feel the same effects, or if the sneaky bastard was burning through the chemicals faster than the nurses’ could catch. Throwing the thoughts to the side Sasuke fought to bring up plan seventeen. Again he pushed down the urge to laugh as he remembered Shikamaru arguing that the plan should only include Sasuke and Naruto, saying that, even if they found a way to the past, that they wouldn’t want him to go with them. He reasoned that they would want Sakura, and Sasuke would have agreed if Naruto, the Dobe yet erratic tactician when it came to the things he wanted, stated that he would gladly bring them both, if it meant they could have his brain helping them plan for what to do in the lost past.

Sasuke realizes now that Naruto was **sweet talking** the genius, or fool, and it was _working_ . Sasuke was shocked, and a bit jealous, at the compliments thrown towards the genius, but they were all true. Every single one of those too sweet comments were true and Shikamaru, instead of gloating or blushing like Sasuke assumed he would, instead, rolled his eyes and called Naruto out right then and there. He stated that he would humor them, not because Naruto was trying WAY too hard to get his input, but because they were friends. They were friends, and he would be damned if he didn’t at least **plan** for all three of those possibilities, because according to Shika, ‘ _with your luck something that stupid could happen_ ’. In the end Fifteen was if Sasuke and Naruto made it back. Sixteen included Sakura, and lastly, seventeen, included their local genius into the mix.

A lot of the plan depended on when and where they landed. From there the first goal would be to establish a background, or a cover. It would change depending on which nation was able to capture them, if they didn’t die by then. It was war, and orphans were a huge problem. There were so many after the Fourth, but Shika told them the Second and Third were worse. They were to claim to be taken under from their Kaa-san, a retired shinobi who taught them enough to survive in a war driven world. She never gave them what nation she came from, but since all their techniques worked around the Konohagakure structure, well, they left the assumptions to their jailers.

It was obvious they were raised in war, or at least trained in the ninja arts, so a dead Kaa-san who could never answer, or be found, well, it was a well placed move. From there they would share real memories, at least, censored memories that adapted to their age. The memories they would share would be about what they shared with the others in their party. Like a night out drinking would become young kids sneaking sake late at night and talking about their fears. Or a sunny summer day training would become a day where they talked about the cloud shapes as they waited on their Kaa-san. Well hidden half lies, always half truths, and just enough to be seen as real, as authentic.

The main goal, no matter what plan, was always to end up _home_. They also said they would fight tooth and nail not to be separated from the others who made the trip. Shikamaru stated it would be harder for the Nara and Uchiha clans to ignore them, even if they were seens as bastards, since they were well known clans. Shikamaru battled these theories with a plan that showed they each had an unhealthy codependency between the other boys. Separating the group would then go against the morals of the current Hokage, thus keeping them together until they were older and trusted by the village.

Simple, easy, to the point, and less likely to fail. Sasuke wondered if a specific clan would try to take them in, or if the Hokage, after they all passed their interviews, would throw them all in the orphanage, or, better yet, a secured apartment. Shikamaru explained that they were all too young to go under the Yamanaka’s gentle guidance. Too young, and if they never showed signs of betrayal, never would. There was a lot more planning, but most of it couldn’t be concluded till they were alone. Sasuke swallowed thickly, letting his eyes gloss over as he forced his body to cry silently. He was to act as scared as he could, but still a typical Uchiha. Crying when he thought no one was looking. He was also to put on a brave face once the other’s woke up, and, so, Sasuke did just that.

The next to wake up was surprisingly Shikamaru. Even with a slugged to hell mind it ran at least half speed, cataloging where they were, the shadows in the corners, and the already awake Uchiha. For a second he thought he was trapped in a genjutsu, heart racing, and breath hitching. But Sasuke was there, eyes moist, and looking like they were hastily dried. Sasuke was there and Shikamaru _trusted_ him. Gritting his teeth at the washed out taste of plastic in the back of his throat Shikamaru looked to Naruto and immediately let tears fall. He thought of his aching chest when he thought he was alone in this shitty situation.

He was less silent, reacting like he would have as a child, no clan to hold such strict policies against self expression. A part of Shikamaru mourned at Sasuke’s past, eyes burning as he let out a fluctuation of unsteady chakra. Sasuke was there, real panic in his eyes before he, either subconsciously, or forced himself onto his bed to hug his shoulders. At some level Sasuke realized that the emotions the Nara was feeling were real, even if they were the cause of drugs. It was necessary for the genius not to let his usual walls to fall into place, children didn’t have such things.

Children were scared, tired, hungry, and above all else, seeking warmth and comfort from familiar sources. Children didn’t hide such raw emotion, at least, not yet. Not when they had no proper training. Shikamaru was shaking, Sasuke frowned, holding the boy tighter.

“Sorry, Sasuke, can’t hold back.” Shikamaru muttered.

Even if the men in the shadows heard Shika, they’d think he was apologizing for his fit. A fit that was normal for children. But Sasuke heard and felt the reality of their situation through Shikamaru, who, unlike himself, could feel the severity of their unnatural situation. Naruto was the last to open his eyes. They flashed quickly with fear before he was bolting up in bed and crying out as he launched himself clumsily onto Shikamaru’s bed. Sasuke knew Naruto had empathy levels past what was healthy. The blond could feel it in his bones, beneath his skin, in his soul, when another was suffering.

That’s how he reached Sasuke, matching his sorrow and anger blow for blow. Sasuke wondered for a moment if their young bodies reverted back to their emotional states at the age they were. Fear ghosted Sasuke’s eyes as they met Naruto’s, and he knew, without a doubt, the blond, for all his faults, felt the same. Especially when his eyes fell onto Shika with a concern too deep for his age. Together the three, two more than the other, wept for their situation, their loss, their confusion, and for themselves. As exhausting as playing a child could be, if they were to fail, they would lose. Lose a game before it even started, and if Shikamaru’s hands tightening on their shirts was any indication that they were doing the right thing, well, they lived this far on gut reactions alone, no stopping now.

The men in the corner, Naruto noted, shifted in discomfort, and guilt. They were doing their job, of course they were, but watching three children who had possibly lost everything in the war, cry silently, none making more than a whisper of a sound, the men felt for the children, and so did the Kage watching behind the one way wall with his trusted adversaries.

“Yamanaka report.” Sarutobi sighed, shoulders straining, it had been a long day.

Unknown to the children they fell into a fitful comforting circle, painting the perfect picture to the men behind the wall.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so i didn't realize i didn't put multi chapter lmfao fixed that, also tell me what you think! i'm trying to fix my spelling, so, sorry about that ehh
> 
> Edit: well i fixed what i could, also trying to catch my errors ha


	3. Kami Damn Interviews

Chapter 3: Kami Damn Interviews

 

 

 

 

 Naruto was pissed at Kurama. The stupid demon fox laughed when he figured out their ages. They were eight, or seven in his case. So old and trapped in the skin of a child, Kurama haunted his mind with taunts and jibes as he healed the blond in fits of hissing, gurgling laughter. It took a lot of time to heal his body, Naruto noted as he laid in the cell of his mind. It was faster than it was when he was this age, but not fast enough. After some time he grew tired of Kurama’s taunts and laid in the murky water, letting it lick at his skin. By the time he was able to get ahold of himself Shikamaru was a cluster of anxiety and depression, much darker than his future self.

**You’re children. Of course the shadow is overreacting. Your bodies are producing less serotonin because it’s not accustomed to having to levitate deep and dark thoughts.**

_ He shouldn’t be this bad, what if- _

**Kit, you and Sasuke have dealt with death and sorrow much younger than he has. He’s lost** **_everything_ ** **. The security of family and friends, it’s not surprising he is falling deep and fast.**

_ He hasn’t lost everything! Sasuke….We’re here! He’s not alone! _

**Are you sure he knows that?**

Like lightning Naruto was pulled into his skin, eyes darting to Shikamaru as he shook, no longer crying out loud. The whiplash emotions stunned Naruto, and as he met Sasuke’s eyes he wasn’t alone in that thought. Neither of the boys have ever seen the genius this low. It was terrifying. Not even when Shikamaru’s Sensei, Asuma, passed did Naruto ever see the man this down.

“Shika….”  

A cough made the three jump, heads snapping towards a man who looked like a Nara. Beside him stood the body of Sarutobi, and Naruto’s heart ached with joy and sorrow as he watched the dead man take a step into the room. Naruto craved to yell  **_‘Jiji’_ ** and fall into the man’s hands as he told him everything, but they were strangers here. Strangers, and in the old man’s eyes, possible enemies.

“I know this is….a difficult situation, but we need to speak to you three. From what I’ve heard you three are looking for a place to belong.” Sarutobi said as he made sure to make eye contact with each boy, never staying long enough to intimidate them. “We’ve taken blood samples already, and if you match any of the clans we will know and react accordingly.”

“You will  _ not  _ separate us.” Sasuke growled, hands fisting painfully into Shikamaru and Naruto’s skin, grounding them. Shikamaru cringed, but said nothing, small hands ghosting across Sasuke and Naruto’s backs to calm them down.

“I never said that.” Sarbatori smiled, exhaustion creeping into his eyes. He was feeling his age that day, and when Sasuke tightened his grip instead of relaxing Sarutobi sighed.

“We need to interview you individually. Whether you want to or not it needs to be done.” Shikamaru loosened Sasuke’s hand, using two fingers to let him hold instead. Naruto held his other, trying to stay calm so that his chakra didn’t respond to his friends’ distress. They needed to get through this and the less suspicious the better.

A silence twirled into the room as no one moved. Naruto took a calming breath, lungs aching as he made the first move.

“I’ll go first!” Naruto yelled, putting on a brave face. “It’s not that scary, right?”

“No, we just want to ask a few questions.” The Nara said, eyeing Shikamaru with calculating glances.

“I’ll go, then I can get us some food! We haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Naruto said bashfully. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course. It’s always nice to see when brothers take care of each other.” Sarutobi smiled.

“We’re not brothers.” Shikamaru said, much to his surprise. His eyes widened as he opened his mouth to reply, only for Sasuke to wave him off.

“What he means is that we’re friends. Best friends, all of us.”

Sasuke raised a brow and both Naruto and Shikamaru nodded, Shikamaru more hesitantly than Naruto. Shikamaru scolded himself for the slip up. He was not used to such accusations. They were harmless, yet he didn’t like the thought of others claiming them to be brother. Not when he felt the way he did, and not when Naruto and Sasuke reacted the same as he had when others of their year mocked them for their rivalry.  _ It’s deeper than that., _ Naruto chastised Kiba one day, almost like he was spitting venom when the others commented on how the two got along. It was that faithful summer day that Shikamaru realizes Naruto and Sasuke might not be  _ ‘just friends’ _ .

“I see….” The Nara murmured.

Nara Shikari was a man of simple truths with a love for unforthcoming puzzles, such as the one that sat before him in the form of three children. Three orphans, birthplace unknown, as well as family origins lacking. At first glance the child with black hair, darker than the rest, looked like the epidement of the Uchiha pride. Nothing about the boy, Sasuke, looked like some bastard found by Namikaze earlier this week. Striking black eyes, fair skin, black hair, even the unruly flay in the back, like a duck’s tail, screamed pure blood. According to Namikaze the child even had the Uchiha’s prized Sharingan, something that will have the Uchiha clan fretting over since they hold their prized dojin close to heart. For a child of unknown alliances to possess it, and outside of Konoha nonetheless, Shikari would kill to sit in on one of their clan meetings just to see the faces of the elders as this news traveled through their ranks.

 As for the could-be-Nara, well, the child had all the classic looks of a Nara. The hair, eyes, even shape of his face was that of the main house, his house. Shikari had a mild panic attack when he first saw the child, he looked so much like his own son Shikaku. At first he thought it was Shikaku that was with these children, knocked out for days by chakra exhaustion, but the day these children were brought in Shikari found Shikaku lazing about under a field in the clan’s compound, cloud watching. It was yet to be seen if this child had their intelligence, and that was something he was going to find out, with Sarutobi’s help of course.

Lastly was the blonde, and already he was showing signs of being a sensor. A strong sensor at that. The child, either consciously or subconsciously, noted the men in the corner, as well as Sarutobi and himself the moment he woke up. He paid them no mind when he caught sight of his friends, immediately ignoring the men in favor of his family. His face was open, unguarded, and in a weird way, pure. Shikari knew that if they wanted answers of any kind they would find them in the blond. If they were spies the two dark haired boys were the ones to watch out for, but the blond, either by accident or not, ended up coming with the two boys and he would tell them their secrets, if they had any, that they tried to hide. His hair and eye color were similar to Namikaze’s, and he wondered if they boy was a long lost cousin or brother of the man. The whisker marks were something odd about the boy, wondering if he was part of a more feral clan, like the Inuzuka's, or if they are just birthmarks.

“Let us go to the next room, yes?” Sarutobi smiled, hand gesturing for Naruto to follow. With a stiff nodd, and a blinding smile thrown to the two hesitant boys, they seemed to calm down and sit properly on the bed as the three left. Shikari will collect the Anbus’ reports when they were done with each interview. He wanted to see what sort of hierarchy they had within this friend group, and who held all the power. They will do Naruto’s interview first, allow the boys to eat, then continue to seperate them, eventually letting them rest again as they shuffled through what information they are able to gather on the three children. Closing the door Shikari couldn’t help a calculating smile to break through his composure. This was an interesting case indeed.

_______________

They let Naruto settle in the room, watching as the boy, again, glanced at everyone hidden, yet made no move to point it out. Maybe he wasn’t aware of what he was sensing and left the anomalies alone. If he was indeed not a threat to the village then having a strong sensor such as this boy would help them strengthen their village.

“My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and my Intel commander, Nara Shikari.” Sarutobi started. “We are going to be asking you a few questions, now, let’s start by getting your name.”

“I’m Naruto!” The boy exclaimed, raising his hand in a little fist pump. “I want to be a ninja so I can protect my precious people! I’m not sure how to become a ninja yet, so maybe after this I can ask around and see what I got to do. Hopefully I can just sign a paper or something.”

Hiruzen coughed into his hand and the Nara raised an eyebrow. That cough sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

“We will see Naruto, but first we need to get to know you and your intentions with the village.” Hiruzen said.

“Intentions? Is that some kind of ninja word? Shika probably knows what that means.” Naruto nodded sagely to himself. “I should ask him the next time I see him!”

“That’s a good idea Naruto, now, when did the relationship, or I mean friendship, begin?” Hiruzen let his hands fold in front of him, eyes watching Naruto carefully.

“I’m not too sure of the date, I’m not good with dates, but I remember it was a sunny day.” Naruto mused. He recalled the first day he entered the classroom, eyes glazing over, filling with nostalgia, moisture gathering in his eyes. It was a long time ago, Naruto sighed happily. “Shikamaru was sleeping somewhere, and Sasuke was staring out the window. They didn’t really pay attention to me, not at first.”

Hiruzen watched as sadness seep into the boy, it seemed that whatever friendship the boys had now was hard earned. Shikari noted how the boy held no venom, no regret, nothing to show that he held a grudge against the other’s past actions. It showed a type of maturity lost to those his age. He was far too understanding for a child.

“It took a long time for them to see me. I worked hard ya know!” A fire filled his eyes, a passion and a smile. “I beat the crap outta Sasuke, the bastard can be such a  _ bastard  _ you know? And Shika, well, he is so lazy it took even longer for him to bother with me, told me I’m too  _ ‘troublesome’ _ ! Can you believe it!”

Nara would have face vaulted if he had any less control over his body. He seemed to have given too much credit to the child, and scoffed as Hiruzen nodded to the boy.

“Why did you want to come to Konoha, there are other nations that would love to take you three in, why here?”

Naruto blinked and tilted his head. Straight to the point he realized, smile softening as he messed with the hem of his overly large jacket. The three, hilariously, were still in their adult clothes. It helped to show that they were small and frail, but it was embarrassing nonetheless.

“Kaa-san I think used to be a ninja. She talked a lot about the nations, some more than others. She smiled sadly when she talked about Konoha, like an ache, here, you know?” Naruto rubbed his chest, eyes falling down at his hand, small, chubby fingers laying limply in his lap. “She would get mad if we asked her where she was from. She had a bad leg, couldn’t run, couldn’t fight. I always got the feeling she was ashamed, so she said she couldn’t go home, not when we needed her. Said we had a  _ ‘will of fire’ _ , or something like that. Said she wanted us to get strong so that they could make the trip on our own, when we were older.”

Shikari notated the words, making sure to be subtle as he wrote them down. He would have to ask similar questions with the others, making sure they matched up, and if not, ask why the boy lied. It’s not a secret that ninjas who fall out of service due to an injury, either mental or physical, usually left or died for the village, the latter being more prominent. Some retired, like owning a weapon shop, or becoming teachers. It was rare for one to just up and leave the village, but it wasn’t unheard of. Konoha took care of those who served her, and those that became injured were no less useful than those who could continue to fight.

“She trained us the best she could, taught us to fight and defend. I don’t know why she never told us where she was from, but she sure loved Konoha. The way she talked about it, it felt like a place for us. She talked about all the villages, but Konoha always felt right to me. I don’t know about Shika or ‘Suke…. but I liked how teammates meant everything! Or how they protected those precious, and I….I don’t know, if I had to choose a village, Konoha felt right.”

As he said this Naruto made sure to look at the men before him, eyes meetings, fire burning. He meant it. No matter what time, or where they were, Konoha would always be home for him. It’s where he meet his precious people. It’s where he was born. Through all the aches and pains, it’s where he belonged, and for it all Konoha came to him with open arms, even when her people did not. Hiruzen must have seen his conviction, and so did the Nara.

It was hard to ignore such a strong conviction, no matter how young, or old the boy was. It could change, Shikari thought, but he highly doubted it. He had a dead woman to thank for making Konoha seem like heaven on earth to this boy. If everything matched up and the rest of the interviews went well, then they would have a group of strong shinobi on their hands. Strong and deadly. Shikari hoped that this boy, this sadly honest boy, held a stronghold over the others because if he was honest with himself, he looked forward to seeing them grow.

_______________

 It was like pulling teeth, Shikari frowned as he glared at the small boy in front of them. Sasuke was a living and breathing example of the perfect Uchiha. Proud, snobby, and like Naruto had commented previously, a  _ ‘right bastard’ _ . They were barely able to get him to admit that their Kaa-san had a bad leg. He met their anger head on, lips smirking when he refused to answer a simple question such as  _ ‘What’s your favorite food?’ _ . His story, though short, matched Naruto’s to a T.

“Did your Kaa-san ever talk about any of the villages?” Hiruzen asked, smile straining.

“She talked about all the villages.” Sasuke answered unhelpfully.

 Just as a deep sigh was about to escape Hiruzen an Anbu flashed in, hands rushing in their language as he handed the Hokage a badly folded note. It read  _ ‘To Sasuke-teme, From Naruto’ _ . The Anbu signed him what the message said, yet he couldn’t help but smile as he then handed Sasuke the note as the Anbu bowed before sushining away. Sasuke acted like he could care less what the note said, and as he read it his blank face became a scowl, eyes glaring down at the offending words. Much against his previous act he crumpled up the note and threw it against the wall, chakra flaring in his anger. A booming laugh followed, so loud that it breach their sound proof walls. Crossing his arms a tick began to form on his left eye as he stared at the men in front of him, teeth gritting as he forced himself to talk.

“Kaa-san talked about Konoha the most. She loved the place, who knows why. Sounded like a stupid place to be.” Sasuke grumbled, eyes looking towards the note he threw. “Naruto liked it the most, said it sounded like home. We’re here because Naruto wanted to come. If I had a choice I’d stay away from all villages, including Konoha.”

Has little love for villages, Shikari noted. Possibly had a bad experience with ninja. Yet the boy followed Naruto. It would have been hard to see the affection the boy held for the other, if he was anything but a Nara. Plainly the boy stated he hated villages, yet would follow the blond, and in turn serve with the blond. Shikari found some weird sort of glee at finding an Uchiha attached to something other than their clan name. It was well documented that Uchiha’s felt deeply, too deeply at times. Their eyes required them to feel much stronger than the average ninja, or the average man. It was possible for an emotion to consume them, like the case in Madara.

The rest of the interview flew by flawlessly, and grudgingly if Sasuke’s attitude was a give away. He was cunning, never saying more than required, and kept his emotions in check. He would make an excellent shinobi, come the time. Shikari noted that as long as the boy stayed loyal to the blond then they had little to worry. There was a bond there, deep and possibly troublesome, but it was keeping Sasuke in check. As Hiruzen lead the stiff boy out of the room Shikari got up and grabbed the note, curious as to what would move the boy to react the way he did. Unfolding it Nara Shikari busted out laughing, hands pocketing the note with mirth in his eyes, interesting indeed.

_ Teme you better not be acting mean or no tomatoes for dinner! Your better half, Naruto. _

_______________

“My name is Shikamaru. I like dango and steak meat. I’ve known Naruto and Sasuke since I was young, younger I mean. They fight like cats and dogs, and I will only stop them when it becomes too troublesome. Our Kaa-san was more than likely an ex Konoha shinobi, but never wore her headband. She had an injured leg, as well as a damaged chakra system. She taught us about the will of fire, or tired too, without being too obvious. She wanted us to chose Konoha ourselves and not because she told us to. Naruto fell in love with the place, and in turn Sasuke follows Naruto.”

Hiruzen and Shikari shared a glance. They had just got the boy to sit down before he began to talk, not even stopping to catch his breath. He was fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable, and refused to meet their eyes, instead glaring at the wall as if it offended him.

“It would be too troublesome if I left those two idiots alone. I have no love, or hate for any village. I could care less about any of that nonsense.”

This time is was Shikari trying to suppress his mirth. This boy, whoever he was, was clearly part Nara. The attitude, as well as the boredom that came across his voice was clear as day to any shinobi of the leaf.

“I will do what I need to do to keep those two idiots safe. Naruto trusts too easily, and Sasuke not enough. They rush into fights, Naruto more than Sasuke. I cannot say their intentions-” Shikari choked back a laugh, Hiruzen’s lips twitching in a suppressed chuckle. Both men knew that the child was lying, he could more than just guess their intentions, but would not because they were family.  “-but I will say that I want to get strong to protect them, as well as those that cannot protect themselves. Just like our Kaa-san, I want to help those who need it, no matter what their past may be.”

It took a few minutes for Shikari and Hiruzen to get ahold of their emotions, communicating silently as they nodded. Every question they could have asked went answered by Shikamaru’s rant. Shikari thought it would be a shame not to give the boy an IQ test. Shikamaru must have noticed the glint in Shikari’s eyes, because he slouched, giving into his fate as a packet was placed in front of him.

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru muttered, tiredly dragging his body closer to the table and packet. He really was hoping to avoid such an event, but it looks like he failed. Shaking his head he began to read the questions lazily, answering here and there.  _ It’s not like they’ll get anything outta me. _ Shikamaru sighed, hands scribbling over the first page.  _ I hate tests, after all. _

_______________

Nara Shikari was looking over the night's reports, eyes moving through the written words as he reviewed each form with mild interest. Everything he had guessed was answered as he compiled profiles for the three orphans, happy that Naruto was indeed the ring leader. They acted as children, even if there eyes told of hidden burden and sorrows. It was common with war orphans, seeing too much too soon. Stretching to pop his back the Nara hummed as he read over the notes of the Anbu. Sasuke and Shikamaru were quiet when alone, but it was calming. Neither boy were truly comfortable, but they did not shy away from touching. Small gestures meant for comfort, and so they did.

Like Shikamaru’s claim during his interview Naruto and Sasuke did indeed fight like cats and dogs, even all out brawling when left alone. They only stopped when they made a mess of their earlier meal, looking sheepish when Shikamaru was lead back into the room. Rolling his eyes Shikamaru moved to help them clean as he chastised the boys, each looking sheepish as they apologized and helped clean. Sighing Shikari readied his notes and report to take to the Hokage, tomorrow was going to be another long day. They had to tell the clans after all, and a meeting will be held tomorrow morning to decide what to do with the three orphans. Separating them would do more harm than good. They needed them to trust the village, not resent it. Moving to stand the Nara gathered his goods and made his way out of the TI department, eyes glancing towards the hallway the boys were sleeping in. He waved goodbye to the guards as he went outside, eyes glancing up to the star lit sky.

“Troublesome.” Shikari muttered, feet taking him forwards, shoulders sagging. He was tired, and sleep would not come soon, not when there was still so much to be done. At the same time three boys curled on their separate beds, praying that their act worked. They could do nothing but wait, and sleep caught them unsuspectingly, dreams filled with fear and void. Tomorrow was going to be a long day indeed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excuse my bad spelling. I forgot Konoha is that and not Konaha or whatever lmfao anyways I hope you guys like it so far. These boys hold a special place in my heart. Next is the council, and clans, and possibly what they're ganna do with these three orphans. Shika is the way he is because he really did lose all that helped him stay calm. Like Choji, his best friend. He will get better, with the other boys' help, eventually lol
> 
> Also idk Shika's grams name, or any of the clans grandparents names, i looked them up and found none. So bare with me with the OC names and all that jazz. Also the ages of some of them. I can't really find any info on some of the things, so yee
> 
> Edit: i fixed what i could, also i love sasuke's interview the most idk why


	4. Troublesome Clans and Council

Chapter 4: Troublesome Clans and Council

 

 

 

 

   It was a nice, breezy morning. Calm and alluring, contradictory to the heavy air filling the council halls. The call to council usually meant trouble, and with the war blazing past the walls of Konoha each member sat silent and stiff as they waited for the rest of the members to join. The Nara head and the Hokage were the last to arrive, Nara sitting and shrugging off the looks of the Akimichi and Yamanaka heads with a dull wave of his hand. The Yamanaka head was one of the first to check the boys for possible tampering, nothing stronger than a mind scan. He had left soon after, leaving the Nara to deal with the rest.

Most of the clans, including his own, were already allowing their successors to join, the youngest being fifteen. It was usual during times of war, allowing the younger generation to learn and grow accustomed to such harsh, but needed council affairs. It was needed when the possibility of a clan head dying in battle; nothing was secure in times of war. The Nara chose to stay silent, his son, Shikaku, following suit as he waited patiently for everyone to get settled as the less pressing matters were shuffled through easily enough. It was a way of letting each clan state their troubles, or grievances to the war, and, or other clans. It was well known which clans hated each other, and which ones worked well together. Shikaku noted that the age old fight between the Uchiha and Hyuga clans were silent today, which was foreboding in its own way. Soon the council settled, all eyes snapping to Hiruzen as he cleared his throat.

Shikaku watched his dad begin to look at the Uchiha clan head, eyes filling with blitheness before it was gone. Shikaku shifted in his seat, watching his father and the Uchiha head meet eyes. The Uchiha didn’t even blink, eyes all but going over Shikari and back to Hiruzen without any trouble. A bit flustered at the dismissal Shikaku glanced at his father, only to see the man smiling for real, no longer trying to hide it. Shikaku shivered, dread filling his stomach as he turned back to the Hokage, trying to brush off the weird act he happened to witness.

“Earlier this week three children were found at the border of the fire country claiming to want to join Konoha due to passing ninjas’ comments. It has come to the attention of Konoha’s council that the three orphans found by Namikaze could possibly be spies. For this we have interviewed, as well as questioned the motives of the children, each separately, while also observed as a group. We have concluded that these children are indeed not a threat to Konoha, and will begin studying to become ninja of the hidden leaf.”

“Excuse my ignorance, but what does this have to do with us?” The Uchiha clan head asked, not bothered by the hackles raising at the clearplay of disrespect. “It is usually up to TI to keep tabs on any new members, why would this involve the council if they are deemed ‘safe’.”

Hiruzen paid no mind, not even reacting to the bait, hands clasped in front of his face, hiding his smile.

“Due to the nature of these children, the council is needed because they are children from some of the clans here today.”

“How is that possible? There has been no rogue ninja of any of the prominent clans since the clan wars. Even then those were dealt a swift death for their betrayal.” The Hyuga head stated, sitting straighter in his seat.

“We are not sure since none of the boys know any kin, only rumors shared between rogue or lost nin.” Shikari stated, standing to give his tellings. He was respected, even if it was begrudgingly, for his knowledge and key insight when it came to reading and calculating a foes moves. “They know nothing of the clans, not even what is passed down genetically. One, even without the blood tests, showed signs of having a dojin only found here in Konoha.”

The Hyuga and Uchiha heads shared a look, no doubt thinking it was the other as Shikari talked about the interviews, purposely avoiding revealing the bloodlines. Right when the tension was too much he coughed, and began to explain his findings.

“First is Shikamaru. He is first because he is in fact from the Nara clan. It would be counterproductive if I did not mention him first, seeing as that my clan is at fault for this as well as any other.” Shikari glanced around the room, straightening to relieve the ache between his shoulders. “He scored terribly on the IQ test, though this seemed to be purposely. Due to the lazy nature of all Naras-” The Inuzuka successor snickered before the head slapped them over their head, whispering threats as the Nara continued. “I decided to test a theory with a game. He is indeed a Nara, his IQ, though he tried to hide it, surpases my own son’s.”

Shikaku sat up straight, eyes wide as he looked at his father’s back. Multiple clan heads shot him looks, but Shikaku’s mind was racing at the possibility of a man, no child, being in par with himself. He was the next clan head, his father would be stepping down within a year tops, and to find a child matching his skills, it was both terrifying and intriguing.

“That within itself should show dangers of him being a spy, but like all true Nara, when questioned, simply shrugged and complained about it being ‘too much work’.” Shikari scoffed, eyes looking up to to meet each clans’ head. “Don’t get me wrong, that child is a danger to this village if he ever turns against us, lucky for us, the ‘leader’ of this so called group loves Konoha.”

Taking a deep breath Shikari took a moment to think on who should go next. He knew Sasuke would be the most tedious, especially once they realized they can not separate the boys, or else tragedy was sure to follow.

“Next is Naruto,” Shikari decided to play it safe. “He is, surprisingly, part Namikaze and Uzumaki. It seems he was born the year Uzushio fell.”

A regretful silence filled the hall, calming the more anxious clans as the council reflected on their mistake of a lifetime.

“How he survived is still a mystery, one that we hope to solve once we figure out who their Kaa-san is. The woman that raised these three boys together, she did a wonderful job letting the children pick their own home, neither pushing or shoving Konoha’s morals down their throat.” Shikari sighed. He was getting to old for this. “We will need to inform Kushina and Minato once we figure out what to do with the children, thus leading me to the last of the three orphaned boys.”

Looking to Hiruzen Shikari nodded before turning back to the council, back already tightening for the incoming yells.

“And lastly is Sasuke. He is fiercely loyal to Naruto, and Shikamaru by association.” Swallowing Shikari looked directly to the Uchiha head, eyes filling with mirth. “He is a Uchiha in every which way. He has even unlocked the Shanigan, three tomes in each eye.”

Unsurprisingly the room erupted in exclamations, loudest being the head Uchiha, demanding to see the boy and prove their claims. Shikari sat down, gesturing for Hiruzen to stand, taking over the demands that were sure to follow the claim. Leaning heavily in his chair Shikari took note of every demand, watching Hiruzen answer each demand with one of his own, making sure every man and woman understood just how deep the bond the three held, and what could happen if one clan tried to seperate or rip apart the boys. Shikari, at that moment, was glad he was not the Hokage.

_______________

Shikamaru knew things had not gone the way he planned the moment the three of them were shoved into plain clothes, forced to wash, and brush their teeth in less than ten minutes.  _ Council must be over and their verdict made _ , Shikamaru swallowed, hands gripping his plain white shirt tightly. Naruto was soon to follow, Sasuke to his left, both flanking behind Shikamaru as he took the lead. Shikamaru shook the anxiety from his mind with a harsh sway of his head before holding his chin tall, nodding to the two behind him.

Shikamaru’s mind ran as he calculated the past events of last night and the previous day. He assumed they made a convincing act, but he wondered if the Nara had seen through their ploy. It was still too soon to let his doubts show, letting them in now would more than likely get them all killed, especially if this was a ploy to get the boys to show their true colors. They had all agreed, more or less, to keep the act up until they were  **_sure_ ** things settled. Whether that meant they were seperated, kept together, or killed, they would only act when things were shown to be true. They were ninja, after all, and whether this was a test or not would be up to them to see underneath the underneath. They had roles to play, and Shikamaru would be damned if he slipped up now.

“Where are you taking us?” Sasuke hissed, eyeing the Anbu with distrust.

“You’ll see.” The Cat mask said softly, pushing the boys farthing into the hallway.

As they walked the silent halls they were lead through the back of the building before the Anbu and his squad shusined them from the random location to the center of the council room, not even warning them where they were headed. Each of the boys stiffened, hackles raising at the heavy air, eyes darting around the room, pupils dilating in fear. Naruto pushed Shikamaru to the center, Sasuke twirling to give his back. The formation was automatic, something easily picked up from those above in the stands.

The adults watched with scrutinizing gazes, some even growing darker with flashes of KI as the boys began to sweat. Shikamaru took the moment to glance around the room, taking in each of their faces. All of them were a generation past his father’s. Shikari, his grandfather, sat silently, leaning back in his chair, face unreadable. He could spot Ino’s father, and Choji’s father amongst the crowd, even if they had yet to take the Head role. Shikamaru’s chest began to ache, forcing his eyes to close, teeth gritting as he tried to swallow the sorrow stuck in his throat. From what he was able to see, if he could just get past these troublesome emotions, were a series of waiting faces. They looked as if they were waiting for something to happen, and what that event was had yet to be seen.

Finally letting his mind fog over the emotions running rampid in his mind Shikamaru distanced himself enough to raise his hands, gripping the arms of Naruto and Sasuke, forcing them to lower their guard as he, yet again, made to stand in the front. He was the most equipped to deal with this situation, logic was key, and so were regulations, rules, hell even the rights of a citizen played a key part to what was going to go down. Pleading with his eyes, begging them to trust him, Shikamaru straightened himself in front of the room, drawing all eyes to him. It was a false wall of deception, making it seem as though he held the power in the group, and Sasuke and Naruto fell into step behind him, clearly upset, but allowing the action to happen.

“Wh-w-why are we here?” Shikamaru stuttered, frowning when his voice cracked.

Hiruzen, though silent through the entire exchange, hoped that this worked out for the best, and that the boys came through. He had a lot of hope for these children after all.

“We, the council of Konoha, have come to a decision, one that you can either accept, or not.” Hiruzen exhauled, smoke filling the space between the children and himself. “It has come to the attention of the clans, both the Nara and Uchiha clans, that two of your members could possibly be accepted into their fold.”

Sasuke scoffed, eyes glaring to those in the room. His eyes meet those that met his own, dead on, glaring fiercely as he shifted in his stance, biting his tongue to allow Shikamaru to do his magic. Hiruzen pretended not to notice the interruption, continuing with no hesitation.

“After much discussion the final verdict came to this. Each clan, the Nara and Uchiha clans respectively, have decided to undertake the child said to hold their blood. Said children would then be taught clan techniques to further grow their strengths and be taught clan knowledge to allow them to fully develop their bloodline.”

Shikamaru snapped his hands up, glaring at the boys behind him. His eyes left no room for argument, whenever that might have been, and forced them to back down. Sasuke showed signs of caving, nearly screaming as his eyes flashed back and forth too quickly for some of the elders too see. Those of the younger generation were able to spot the build up of explosive emotions, each inching closer to the edge of their seats, eyes watching the three boys with anticipation.

“And the other?” Shikamaru said, eyes meeting Hiruzen.

“The other will go with an available family.”

“That’s-” Shikamaru opened his mouth to respond, only for Sasuke to step ahead, eyes going red as he stared straight into Hiruzen’s eyes.

“That’s bullshit!” Sasuke yelled, ignoring Shikamaru’s squawking protest. “I told you before, you will  _ not  _ seperate us!”

Sasuke growled, chakra acting instinctively, lashing out to the walls around them. Anub began to move, Hiruzen hesitating to call them to a halt, but stopped the men regardless, eyes watching the scene in front of him. Men and women of the council stiffened, bodies ready for any threat, no matter the size of their opponents; children were not to be taken lightly in any means during times of war. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly to some, Naruto, who was silent and nearly invisible until now, stepped forward, gripping Sasuke’s ear, pulling it toward thim, hissing threats, all but stopping the would-be Uchiha into falling into a mess of childish curses and fits.

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru muttered, right eye twitching as he pushed Naruto and Sasuke to the ground. “Shut up! You two are making me lose focus! Let me think, you idiots, or I swear, I will make you regret ever being born!”

Puffs of hot hair left the angry Nara, little fists clenched, teeth bared, eyes glaring at the two boys sitting guiltily on the ground. Naruto had to look away or he was going to laugh. Never has Naruto seen Shika so mad, and it should be terrifying, if it weren’t for the fact that they were all kids again. Instead it was  _ cute _ .

“Now,” Shikamaru sniffed, turning around to face Sarutobi. “What you are suggesting is that we each be adopted, two of us to clans due to something you found in our blood, the other to civilians. The problem is, for you and the council, is that we have to agree.”

Sarutobi subtly watched the faces of the room, it was interesting. Somewhere in awe, others in fury. The child was not wrong, they had to agree, the council can only dictate the lives of Shinobi, or Shinobi in training. Civilians had their own set of rules, and it was becoming obvious that the child in front of them, at least, knew of their rights.

“You have to have us  _ agree  _ because you hold no power over us. We may show signs of being Shinobi, but due to our age, and lack of proper training, we are still considered civilians. And due to this fact you cannot force us into anything.” Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking around the room. “And we will decline. We have stated before, many times in fact, during our interviews, that we will not be separated. I’m sure we can come to a proper agreement, and if not we will be more than happy to leave and fend for ourselves beyond the walls of Konoha.”

“Like children such as you can survive. You were almost dead when our Shinobi found you. You and the rest of your little crew will be dead within a week if you leave these walls.”

Koharu Utatane was a brittle, borderline cruel member with a cunning, but strict nature many respected. She made no move to hide her distaste at the audacity of the child in front of her, body stiff as she looked down at the children. Shikamaru had worked with her, before she passed away years ago in their time, but now to have her attitude thrown his way was something he didn’t like, not even a little bit.

“That is true. I will not hide the fact that the war beyond the walls of Konoha is still thriving, and that we can die, very easily in fact.” Shikamaru said with a flat tone. “It is highly possible we will die as soon as we leave these walls, but….”

Shikamaru paused, meeting the eye of every man, woman, or beast before he turned back to the slightly miffed woman.

“If you think that information is going to have any sway over our choice, you are wrong.” Shikamaru straightened, hands going to his pockets to keep the shaking digits from the councils’ eyes. “We would rather face the world out there together, than to be protected here and be alone.”

“What he said!” Naruto bellowed, finally standing beside Shikamaru.

“Hn.” Sasuke agreed, crossing his arms to stand on the other side of Shika.

“So, we decline the offer you have made, but we are not completely childish.” Shikamaru said, some of the council scoffing at the ordeal. “Give us something we can work with, and we’d be more willing to stay. Afterall, it’s too troublesome to survive in a war zone, and this place seems alright.”

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol tbh idk what I’m trying to write, but working on that lmfao
> 
> Edit: yee small fixes, still no beta tho ha


	5. Of mice and men

Chapter 5: of mice and men

 

 

 

 

   The night air was greedily inhaled by three children, each exhaling with slumped bodies. The Anbu surrounding the three guided the boys to the road, some chuckling as others shook their heads, awe, amusement, and annoyance fluttered across their chakras as the children dragged their feet after them. Their destination was a ten minute walk at civilian pace, and Shikamaru was hell bent to make sure they made it within that time frame, not sooner. Not that Naruto and Sasuke showed signs of pointing it out. They too were exhausted and would rather sleep on the dirt floor than move, but they all needed to talk and sort though what the hell happened.

The council meeting went on longer than any of them thought possible. So much back and forth, insults disguised as arguments flying through the mouths of clan members, really half of the time it wasn’t even about the three boys, but rather clan affairs. At one point Shikamaru fell asleep, to the ire of his friends, annoyance of the clans, and he only woke up to answer what they asked before closing his eyes to fall into the blissful darkness once more. Really Shikamaru nearly bit the head off of the guard that woke him up, telling him that they were to go to their new housing as soon as possible.

Luckily, and if there was a thing such as luck Shikamaru had Naruto to thank, they ended up gaining housing in a Shinobi only complex, owned and ran by the Uchihas. Their deal went as follows. They were to share living until they were old enough to live on their own, or not, Sarutobi had stated, cutting off another rant from Sasuke. When they were old enough, or when they began to take missions they would begin to pay for rent, as well as anything else they would need. Sasuke had rolled his eyes at the explanation, Naruto hitting his arm with a too innocent smile on his face.

They were already used to this information, being as they were the same as when they themselves were orphans, though Sasuke had his clan money to fall back on in the past, but now they had nothing. It was a surprise they would be getting what they got. An apartment, clothes, and food would be provided as they went to the academy, but not thereafter. Shikamaru assumed they would all end up in the orphanage, since supplies were scares, but thanks to Sasuke, his clan refused to have one of their own, bastard or not, in such a filthy place. It took a better part of the day to convince the old men and women that they refused to be separated.  _ And oh how they tried _ , Shikamaru sighed, catching the looks of the boys.

Shaking his head Shikamaru looked to the sky, hues of grays fluttering around the moon. The council, or more like the Uchihas, fought to have Sasuke live with them, not wanting to let go of the prodigy. And a prodigy he was, since he was on record the youngest to unlock the Sharingan in this timeline. In the end, every Friday Sasuke was required to have dinner with the clan head, and Shikamaru every Wednesday with his. Naruto was still in the works, since it was up to the Hokage to inform the last Uzumaki, and Namikaze that they had one survivor of their dying clans. Shikamaru read between the lines, he and Sasuke were required to meet their fellow clan members, but they never said that they had to do it alone.

Shikamaru would bet his favorite shogi board that the Uchihas hoped he did not catch the hidden message, afterall for such a xenophobic clan they would have to play nice with Sasuke’s family if they wished to earn his favor. Shikamaru knew that it would take time before any of them could learn clan techniques, they were still strangers after all, with motives some were still unsure of.

“We’re here!” Naruto bellowed, pulling Shikamaru from his musings.

Nodding Shikamaru followed behind a chatty Naruto who was trying his best to annoy the Anbu in front of him. The group passed the entryway as Shikamaru spotted two Uchiha guards. They gave tentative smiles, nodding to the Anbu as they let them in. Their apartment was on the 3rd floor, not the top, more like middle of the complex, Shikamaru realized. It would make it nearly impossible for them to get out without someone noticing them.

Finally, after what felt like days, and a house tour later, the three boys were finally left alone for the first time since waking up. Quickly using sage chakra Naruto made a privacy seal, one that would scramble their words into throw away sentences, and pulled the other two boys into the living room, since it was without windows. The Anbu outside would think nothing of it, since the children were doing nothing but sitting in a small circle, seeking what looked to be comfort in this new world.

“Fucking finally.” Sasuke hissed, rotating his aching shoulder. “That was the worst council meeting I’ve ever been to, and that’s including my own sentencing.”

“I never knew the clans were that bad, Baa-Chan would be breaking necks if all our meetings were that ridiculous.” Naruto agreed, body stretching out on the ground.

“Konoha has only been founded for a few generations. It’s incredible that it’s made it as far as our own time.” Shikamaru sighed.

“Speaking of! I’ve been dying to ask, have you guys figured out what the fuck happened? Kurama says that it’s time travel, something about mixing two space time Jutsus wrong, and a whole lotta chakra on my part.” Naruto said bashfully, scratching his cheek.

“Everything matches up from what I could tell. Based off the people in office, and who found us, I assumed either time, or possibly world jumping.” Shikamaru shrugged.

“I thought we just shrunk and made a dive into hell.” Sasuke muttered. “I would have said a genjutsu if my eyes made that all but impossible.”

“I thought it was a genjutsu too, but when I saw you I put my bet in that it was something else you two idiots happened to drag me into.” Shikamaru said as he began to massage his head. “Unless this whole thing is an elaborate genjutsu and I’m in a comma somewhere else, or dead. If this is hell then why the heck am I with you two?”

“Ha, ha very funny Shika.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “You should be asking if this is heaven because you’re stuck with us two, we are hotties afterall.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Shikamaru groaned. “If this was heaven I’d be cloud watching and sleeping all day.”

“Shika when have you ever  _ not  _ done just that?” Naruto laughed.

“Shut the fuck up Naruto, like you’re any better.” Sasuke hissed. “Anyways, what’s the plan? I’m guessing the Dobe hasn’t asked if Kurama knows a way back, or he’d be telling us by now.”

“Oi! I’ll have you know I did ask!” Naruto roared. “And…. he said we could try but it’s possible that we’d end up further back in time, instead of forward….. and we might end up as infants instead of how we are now….”

“I see….”

The silence that followed was heavy and thick. The full weight of their situation fell onto their shoulders, nearly burying them in grief.

“Can I talk to Kurama, Naruto?” Shikamaru finally asked, shifting in his seat.

“Sure, hold up.” Closing his eyes Naruto bickered with Kurama, who wanted nothing more than to sleep instead of talk, but in the end Naruto won the argument. The next time he opened his eyes they were red, irritated, and pouting like a child.

“ **What do you want?** ” Kurama growled.

“I wanted to ask if you’re sure this is our timeline and not another’s. If there’s any indication that this world is different then all the information we have of the future becomes void.” Shikamaru asked. He was used to Kurama, and if the demon wasn’t as tired as he looked Shikamaru would have felt chilled by his attitude.

“ **I’m sure.** ” Kurama glared. “ **You are all still in trouble of creating a paradox. Until you three make a big enough dent in this timeline it is possible for you each to disappear the moment you are born. Create a bang and the souls you carry now will be different enough to coexist with your other selves.** ”

“I see… thanks Kurama.”

“ **Now don’t bother me anymore. The kit has all but drained my reserves. It’s going to take** **_years_ ** **to get back at the limit I had before this idiotic trip.** ”

Within a blink Naruto was back, looking guilty as he watched Shikamaru fall into a state of melancholy. Carefully Shikamaru stood, legs shaking as he refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

“I am going to bed. We’ll talk more tomorrow, after I’ve sorted through what I can.” Not even waiting for a reply Shikamaru dashed to the hallway, already making his way to the only room on the other sides of the complex.

When he realized that there were two rooms right across from each other, and the other at the far end, bathroom in the middle, he knew without a shadow of a doubt where he would end up. It shouldn’t bother him as much as it did, but even now he felt like an outsider. It was annoying that he let himself fall into a slight depression as he slammed the door close, legs giving out as he slid to the floor.

Naruto and Sasuke have done nothing but support him, even if it was just for show. Now that they were on their own Shikamaru worried that they would push him away. He worried that they would leave him.  _ I sound like a child, _ Shikamaru frowned.

Gritting his teeth Shikamaru pulled at his hair, body shaking. It was selfish that he wanted them to be with him. They were like two raging fires, and he but a moth drawn to their chaotic flames. Only in private had he ever let himself think of them as more than friends. He felt like a fool for thinking he could be accepted by both. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that at this stage, by how close the two of them were, that he could not have one without the other.

Maybe before Sasuke had come back, Shikamaru mused, he could have had Naruto, but even back then Naruto only had eyes for Sasuke. Rubbing his hands over his face Shikamaru felt tears swell up against his will. He really was the worst sort of person, wanting one over the other.  _ No, that’s a lie, _ Shikamaru scoffed,  _ I want them both. _ Back when he wasn’t sure what to feel he had anger towards Sasuke.

Anger for him leaving, for making Naruto hurt, but a darker part of him, the logical side where emotions had no rule, he was envious. Envious of how a man could disregard what his heart wanted for something soul churning. Shikamaru had defended Sasuke during his trial. Naruto had begged him, and because Shikamaru was weak, he agreed. It was that day, when all the circumstances leading up to Sasuke’s fall, to the present, that he slowly but surely realized just what Naruto had seen in Sasuke long ago.

The following year Shikamaru watched them grow, and heal. Their personalities meshing to the point that one was not complete without the other. Back then Shikamaru could do nothing but watch. He didn’t realize he had fallen into a lull, too scared to move forward, a broken shogi piece splitting across a board. Then one day, out of the blue, Naruto dragged him along to one of their training sessions.

He didn’t know when it started, or why, but soon he was moving forward with them. He made sure not to impose, not that Sasuke would let him. Sasuke was like a guard dog Shikamaru didn’t know how to befriend. No treats or bones could get him to calm down, and instead of getting the hint to leave things alone, Shikamaru started to goard him with his own version of a pissing contest.

Shikamaru thought things were going well, before the literal blast to the past. Now he wondered if all his work was for not, and if the game was reset. At the time, after Temari got him to confess, he had barely worked up the courage to make a move. A part of what Shikamaru found appealing with the two enigmas was that they were complete opposites. While Naruto grew flirty and forever hyper, Sasuke was cold and weirdly lazy. Where Naruto would keep training, Shikamaru and Sasuke would relax in the shade and just watch. Times where Naruto forced Sasuke to social events, Shikamaru acted as a buffer, as he was the only one, besides Naruto, able to read Sasuke’s dry and frosty humor.

Where other people would have tuned him out as he began to explain things with too much detail, Sasuke, and to an extent Naruto, listened. Shikamaru would have been content to stay their friend, if it wasn’t for that one drunk night. Shikamaru was completely fine living in his world of self denial. He was sure that it was normal to have dreams about his friends, he was a hormonal teen after all. But then Naruto and Sasuke had to go and fuck it all up.

That night Shikamaru had to leave their apartment with a hard on, and new images to supply future dreams and lonely nights. After that night Sasuke was less of a guard dog, and more of a grumpy cat. Naruto went from joking about who Shikamaru found hot, to all out flirting with him when Sasuke was around. Shikamaru wasn’t sure if they were just trying to rope him into some weird threesome, or if they were aiming for a little bit more than just sex. That was what he was supposed to ask them that day.

Ask them if they were willing to try something new, something he’s never seen before. Shikamaru just wanted to be apart of their lives, even if they would never look at him the way they looked at each other. Curling into a ball Shikamaru’s heart began to beat heavily. He wanted someone to look at him that way, even if it was just once. He wondered if he was overstepping their friendship, and if he’d lose them completely if they found out how he felt.

He wondered if he wanted love so badly that he was willing to be second in someone’s heart rather than their first. It’s not as if he didn’t have options. He’s dated before, Temari being one of the few he’s taken out. But now… now he was stuck with them, and unable to confess. Maybe in a few years, but not now, they were kids and the mess of emotions he was feeling didn’t belong to that of a child. What he wanted instead, was comfort and support. He lost Choji, who wasn’t even a thought yet. Temari wouldn’t be born for years, and Ino was just as lost as the others.

His mother was somewhere out there, falling in love with his father, and anyone else he knew were kids. Like light near a black hole Shikamaru began to spiral, and before he knew it he couldn’t breathe. So much was upon them, the third war, the shadow of the forth. So many deaths, so many possibilities. What if they were never born? What if he made a mistake? What if Sasuke wasn’t born, and he disappeared, would Naruto hate him? If that happened to Naruto, would Sasuke kill him? They were relying on him to come up with a plan, he was sure.

Shikamaru started to choke, all out sobbing into his fisted hands, trying to muffle the cries. He didn’t want to do this, not when his future was looking so clear. Never has he faced such uncertainty, not even when Naruto used that bloody harem Jutsu on the goddess. Someone was calling his name, but it felt too far away. Something warm gripped his arms, pulling them away from his mouth.

Shikamaru guesses he looked disgusting, but whoever was there didn’t care as they forced him to breath. There were a pair of hands on his back, coaxing his frayed nerves.

“-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Shikamaru, hey, come on, come back. Why are you apologizing? You’ve done nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just lay down, Naruto help me get him up.”

Sloppily the boys made it onto Shikamaru's bed, limbs tangling in a sloppy embrace. Shikamaru was taking shaky breaths, Sasuke helping him count, and Naruto stroking his arms. They had been getting ready to check on Shika when they heard someone choking. Thinking the worst Sasuke had busted the door open, pushing Shika onto his stomach, not that he noticed.

Naruto barged in after, body ready to fight before he realized what was happening. Shikamaru was having a panic attack. Feeling guilty for leaving him alone long enough for the boy to work himself up enough to have one Naruto helped Sasuke calm him down. He looked like a mess, face stained with tears, snot and slobber running down his face. When Shika left them alone Naruto talked to Sasuke about his concerns, and was called an idiot for worrying so much. Now Sasuke was regretting his words, they did have something to worry about after all. The mix of genius, with Shikamaru’s heart, as well as their fluctuating hormones were messing with Shikamaru's wellbeing.

Sasuke chastised himself for not realizing it sooner. He himself was already near breaking, it was bound for one of them to snap sooner or later. He was hoping for the latter, but shook his head as Shikamaru tightened his hold on the arms around him.

“Don’t leave me alone.”

“Don’t worry Shika.”

“We’re not going anywhere any time soon.”

And Shikamaru believed them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An earlier update because I was traveling and had too much time on my hands ha. I’m planning to have each of the boys break in some way, their world is now more terrifying than before, and they each have their own demons to face. Shika is the first, rip his deer soul
> 
> Edit: I tried to fix what i could lol


	6. A Deadly Game to Play

Chapter 6: A Deadly Game to Play

 

 

 

 

 Life is a series of chances orchestrated by the few who know the game well. An event, though seemingly uneventful to one, can be tragic to another. A side must fall for the other to gain ground. That was what Shikamaru learned as he watch men and women rise to power, only to fall because of another. A cause and effect, like walking on ice, and Shikamaru was the current chipping away at the already weakening surface. His mind was at its clearest in the mornings, despite what his mother would say.

It was a time where emotions were far away due to sleep, and his brain was free to rein it’s unnatural hold across his psyche. It was for that reason very few tried to wake Naras up, for their tongues were cold and striking, no longer hindered by the bounty of morals that follow their waking hearts, and weirdly poetic.

“You’re not alone, you know.”

Blinking the Nara took a moment to realize that he had been staring at Sasuke. For how long? He wasn’t sure. The child who wore the shadow of a man’s face was pinched, like he wasn’t used to what was in front of him.

“Coming from you that means the other will follow.”

Bemused Sasuke raise and eyebrow as he said, “Excuse me?”

“You do not state things like this, Uchiha. It goes against your very nature, meaning that your guard is down because Naruto is near. If you feel this way now, it means he does too.”

“What are you trying to get at?” Sasuke growled, hands fisting into Shikamaru’s side.

Sasuke will admit to no one that the cold, empty look in Shikamaru's eyes was doing something to his chest. He wasn’t sure why it made him nervous, and slightly perplexed, but he didn’t like it. It was different then the cunning glint he saw when Shikamaru challenged him to a shogi game, or when he was planning something no one else could see coming. The eyes in front of him now, he’s only seen once, and that was when his brother killed his clan. A man who has shut off his heart.

“Uchihas are known for their ability to feel. This fact alone is the reason you and Naruto have bonded so well. You can feel what he does, and subconsciously it reflects on your own thoughts. The question now is….do you mean what you say or is it influenced by Naruto? You have, to this day, never uttered a word of comfort to me that wasn’t part of the plan. Now I begin to wonder if what you are saying now is because of the men guarding our home, or if you wish to please Naruto, or if you do, in fact, care.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened the more Shikamaru spoke. It shouldn’t be so gut wrenching with Naruto’s snoring in the background, and mumbles about ramen, but it was. It tore an old wound wide open, one that he thought he had locked away. He was beginning to regret, again, for how he treated Shikamaru in the past. If he was honest with himself, he did appreciate Shikamaru more than he let on.

Genius or not, Shikamaru was like him in more ways than one, not that he’d ever tell Naruto. He found a comfort in the man, one that sparked equally between Naruto and himself, though, as begrudgingly as it was for him to accept. He did not trust easily, and Shikamaru was just aiding the fact as to  _ why  _ he struggled to let others in. When he let others affect him, their words could hurt him. If their words could hurt him, he had lost. What it was that he lost, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t like to lose.

“Though that is disregarding what you’ve allowed me to see, isn’t it? You do care, like a wolf is to his pack. Though it is much harder to see, you are just like Naruto when he wears his mask. The cracks are there, but only for those you allow to see. Take away the mask and you are Sasuke, the boy with the bleeding heart.”

Sasuke had loosened his hands, mouth falling open in shock. There was something to be said about Shikamaru that he was able to psychoanalysis him to the point of silent shock.

“So I conclude that you do, in fact mean your words, even if you probably didn’t mean to tell me. You’re are the same man I defended, and you are still the man I hold equal in my heart as Naruto. A family I will die for.”

The eyes Shikamaru wore were like hooks in his flesh, catching him, and yanking him foward without a fight. He stuttered, mouth opening and closing, cheeks flush, and as he was about to royally tear into the man, no child, Naruto chose that moment to snort himself awake.

“W-waaaaah, Shika, Sasuke? What, where are we? Is it lunchtime yet?” Naruto groaned, throwing himself back, causing Shikamaru to bounce is place. “I want ramennnnn.”

Stiffly Sasuke watched as warmth flooded into Shikamaru’s very being, like he was finally waking up. His eyes were still staring into Sasuke’s own, and Sasuke would swear he did  **_not_ ** sigh in relief.

“Aa, gomen’nasai ‘suke, not a morning person.” Shikamaru murmured, rubbing his eyes.

Closing his eyes Sasuke breathed through his nose, muttering, “No fucking shit.”

Shikamaru adapted his famous lazy drawl and mockingly looked at Sasuke like what he said was no big deal.  _ And it wasn’t _ , Sasuke thought furiously as he tried and failed to wipe away the blush. Shikamaru’s smirk wasn’t helping him either.

Naruto rolled over and forced his way between them, tiny body rubbing against what he could, making a mess of things. Shikamaru’s hair was sent around wildly, with his shirt tangling, and Sasuke was further wrapped inside the tangle of covers he seemed to be buried in.

Not two seconds later Naruto and Sasuke were on the ground, wrestling, and Shikamaru finally allowed himself to blush slightly at his morning mutterings. He was surprised he didn’t get a punch to his face, or worse.

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed, finally getting out of bed and stepping past the two. “Give me til lunch.”

Naruto smiled, warm and open as he was stuck in a choke hold. Sasuke loosened his arms as he watched Shikamaru turn his back to them and Naruto bound after Shikamaru as he left the room. Sasuke took a moment to collect himself, slapping his cheeks as he put on a scowl and followed after the two. Naruto was right again, Shikamaru was  **not** a morning person.

 

 

__________

 

 

Naruto was proud to say that his friends, who he loves, were the sole reason why he wasn’t a pitiful mess on the ground behind the Hokage mountain. As sunny and cheery as the blond could be, his ups were as strong as his downs. It took a lot for him to fall, but when he did he was lucky there were people he could fall with.

He thanked Kami that his fall with Sasuke was caught in the lovely hands of Shika, who, without him, Sasuke would be in jail, or worse dead. That day, when Naruto wasn’t allowed in the room as the council held Sasuke’s trial, well, Naruto was hoping he wouldn’t have to hold Sasuke to the promise he made long ago.

Humming Naruto walked between the boys, hands above his head in a lazy hold. They were to take the placement test today to see where they would go in the academy. Naruto was curious to say the least, and wondered if he could place high enough to be in par with Shikamaru and Sasuke. He had yet to tell them this for the fact that he wanted it to be a surprise before the test began.

He knew Shika was planning to aim for the middle, and Sasuke lower third, but Naruto didn’t want to do the entire academy all over again. He wanted to get into the field as soon as possible, consequences be damned. As if he felt something was up Sasuke sent him a glare, not liking the innocent smile he received from the blond. Naruto loved to rile up Sasuke, it was like poking a bear.

Sasuke lost interest quickly and instead shot Shikamaru a slightly more hostel glare, which the lazy Nara didn’t even pretend to see. Since this morning Naruto had clocked the change in Sasuke, noticing his more open, yet hostile looks toward the boy.  _ About fucking time _ , Naruto smirked, eyes flickering to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was the only one who, without him needing to say a word, saw right through his mask. It was a cheery mask, one that held back the darker parts of his psyche, but Shikamaru had seen it nonetheless. At first Naruto didn’t like it. He confused the looks of admiration for sympathy, and ended up saying things he regretted later on.

It took him months to confront the genius, and when he did Shikamaru shrugged it off and labeled it ‘too troublesome’. He apologized, because of course he did, but Shikamaru told him there was no need, that he understood. Naruto won’t lie, that day left him confused. It wasn’t until later, after Sasuke’s trial, that he finally understood what Shika meant. He had understood, without a doubt, why Naruto had snapped. His brain, once it understood something completely, was all forgiving.

It was as if it mapped out a section that was ‘Naruto’ and whenever the boy reacted, he found the plausible thought process to match what had occurred, and understood. He understood the reasoning behind what made him tick, and without a second thought he forgave him. Shikamaru, who to this day, could not forgive his sensei’s murderer, forgave him for his hurtful words. Naruto thought he knew Shika before that day.

He assumed Shikamaru was a man of grudges. He thought he was not easy to forgive, and that he would hold it against him like he held Ino’s obsession of Sasuke over her, even as she dated Sai. But there was one man that was an exception to that rule, and his name was Choji. Choji was like an angel in Shika’s eyes. He was a saint, and could do no wrong.

Back in the academy Choji and Shika argued from time to time over silly things, but never once did they get mad. They were best friends, and if Naruto didn’t know that Choji was as straight as a board, he’d have thought lovers. Naruto had thought Shika was straight too, until Sasuke and his stupid challenges.

He had Sasuke to thank for that. The boy was so paranoid that Shika wanted them for a quick fuck to hold over Ino, or to become close friends to them so that he could gloat and say he ‘ _ befriended the inseparable duo’ _ . He had known better, and thus left Sasuke to figure it out on his own.

And boy did Sasuke learn. Naruto chuckled to himself, gaining the bored look of Shika. Because he likes to tease the boy Naruto shot him a wink.

“Troublesome.” Shika muttered before turning away.

He was, in fact, troublesome. He wanted them both. He was selfishly worming his way around the two so that he could have a  _ ‘family’  _ of his own making.  _ Another wolf to their pack _ , as Kiba would say. Naruto was not talking about the conventional family either, he had one of that kind already. His precious people were the family he hand picked. They were the people who he loved like a brother, or sister, or mother, not potential lovers. Maybe when he was younger a few had been in the other category, but not anymore.

Looking ahead Naruto fought the urge to yell at the sky. Naruto was a social being, needing acknowledgement whenever he turned. He had this unnatural fear that people would forget him if they weren’t looking at him. He had worked hard to snuff out that need, no longer a child, well mentally.

People would call him selfish if they knew he wanted both of the men beside him. Normal was something no one would describe him as. He had talked to Kurama about this, back when he was scared of his own longings. He thought Sasuke was all he needed, and would ever want, but when he saw Shika protecting Sasuke like it was his own life on the line, well, Naruto found his heart making room for another. (Just because Naruto wasn’t allowed at the trial didn’t mean he didn’t find a way to watch.)

He didn’t think his feelings would turn the way they did, wanting Shika to be his best friend along with Sasuke, but then he had saw it. He saw Sasuke open up to another person that wasn’t  _ him _ , and he realized that Sasuke was just as lost as he was. Maybe it was wishful thinking that Naruto thought Sasuke wanted Shika as more than just another face of what he called friends.

That was until that night . The following day Sasuke told to Naruto about his confusion. He was scared Naruto thought he didn’t want him anymore. That he was looking for an easy fuck, no strings attached. That he was thinking of  **_cheating_ ** on Naruto. Naruto laughed, softly, and even to the turmoil running through Sasuke’s heart. It wasn’t loud and ear piercing, no his laugh was meant only for Sasuke. He teased the boy until his face was as red as the tomatoes he loved to eat. When he knew Sasuke was about to kill him he decided to tell him that he felt the same way.

They were no longer two beings, but one. And together they wanted the same thing. Sasuke was still hesitant, not sure if he could allow another to be apart of what he and Naruto held so dear. They were protective of each other to the point it was obsessive. There was a point that they both worried Shika would want one over the other. Naruto assumed it would be Sasuke that Shika would want, since Sasuke was the ace of spades. He had tallent, brains, and power, while Naruto was a chaotic mess of chance, energy, and a fool. Sasuke thought he’d want Naruto, since he was there as they grew up, a sun shining a light of hope and freedom.

Surprisingly Shika never showed any signs of liking one more than the other. It was an odd ordeal, since Naruto knew Shika held a bit of a grudge against Sasuke for leaving, but the hostility he had for Sasuke at the beginning slid off his skin like rain water the longer they hung out. Instead Shika found his conversations with Sasuke engaging to the point Naruto would watch his eyes light up as Sasuke put his two sense in. He never let Sasuke’s tone bother him, instead letting the words sink in, rather than let his cold tone affect his judgement.

There was a week where Sasuke refused to talk to Shika after they hung out with Naruto’s (not Sasuke’s) friends. Choji, Ino, and Shika invited them and the rest of Konoha’s 11 to eat out at their favorite spot; Shika all but dragging the boys with him as they met up at the Akimichi owned restaurant. Shika had made it a challenge that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to stay longer than an hour, while he himself would stay till the end. Because Sasuke was a competitive fool, but Naruto’s fool always, he glared and smirked that he would stay the whole time, while the others would leave before he did.

It was one of the first times Sasuke was together again with the rest of Konoha’s 11. It was awkward and sort of painful to be apart of, but Naruto, with Shika’s help, made it durable. Sasuke knew he wasn’t wanted, and that his presences was making the other’s warry. He didn’t help matters as he glared and refused to reply more than single syllables. At one point no one beside Naruto made a move to try and engage the teme into a conversation. Then Shika, who probably had a bit too much sake in his belly, up and moved to the other side of Sasuke. No one said a word, Choji looking pale as Shikamaru leaned into Sasuke’s space and began spitting out facts he knew of Orochimaru, not even trying to be subtle about Sasuke’s involvement with the man. Sasuke would curtly reply, giving his signature Uchiha glare, but Shika would only nodd and began asking questions, questions that required more than one worded replies.

Slowly those around them calmed down as Sasuke, who didn’t realize at the time, began explaining theory and ideas back to Shika with a less pinched face. It became apparent that no one would get a word in on their conversation and Sakura and Ino looked dejected as Naruto, Choji, and Kiba argued about the best kind of food for travel. In the end Sasuke won their little bet. The only one’s left in the end were Choji (who had to make sure the slightly drunk Shika got home safely), Shika, Naruto, and Sasuke. With a sad wave goodbye (Shika had to be pulled away by Choji who was a bit red in the face) Shika and Choji left the two alone as they went in the opposite direction home. Halfway home Sasuke realized that his ploy to stay quiet and make everyone around him dislike him even more was ruined by the lazy genius.

It was a funny following week, Naruto smiled, as Shika tried to get Sasuke to talk to him about more theory, but Sasuke stayed stubbornly silent. In the end Sasuke ended up caving, unable to ignore some of the obvious taunts Shika was saying in order to get the boy to snap. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship in Naruto’s opinion.

“Dobe stop looking so happy, we’re here.” Sasuke grumbled, back to glaring at the blond.

“Maa, maa  _ ‘suke _ -kun, I’m just thinking about how I’m going to wipe the floor with you on the test.” Naruto beamed.

The Anbu guards leading the boys to their test, which half the village was going to gossip about in the near future, looked at them oddly. Naruto assumed they had funny faces, since he couldn’t see them, but their chakra was acting a bit uneasy. The reason they were looking at them oddly? Well Shikamaru had become dejected, face looking sorrowful as he sighed so loudly that the people in Suna could hear him.

“You  **wouldn’t** .” Sasuke hissed, making a move to punch Naruto in the gut.

“I so  **would** .” Naruto laughed, taking off as Sasuke chased after him, dust leaving Shikamaru behind who was groaning and mumbling as he forced his tiny feet to move forward.

 

 

__________

The test went by flawlessly. Shikamaru was a bit irritated that his eyes were still swollen from the night before, but the boys didn’t point it out, and Shikamaru was in no way going to comment on his little fiasco.

“Sit quietly, we will be back shortly with the results.” A chunin, who Shikamaru couldn’t place, was gruff and standoffish as he had to give a test to the three musketeers. School for that day was already over, so luckily they wouldn’t run into anyone in the building. There were a few curious teachers, some stopping by to whisper and poke their heads into the room, but nothing more.

“Sure thing teach!” Naruto boomed, jumping up from his seat to drag Sasuke to Shika. “ _ Pst _ , Shika, scoot your butt, I wanna play a card game.” Naruto ‘whispered’.

A tick formed in the right eye of the temporary teacher, who sighed heavily before gathering their tests before leaving the room. They were left alone, well as alone as they could be, if you ignored the Anbu hiding in the vents around the room. Shikamaru said nothing and pulled out a pack of cards he grabbed from back when they were in the T.I hospital. No one stopped him from taking the cards, so now they were an easy outlet to keep his brain to numb as he dealt the cards for Naruto and Sasuke to play.

He fell asleep not soon after their game started, not even bothering to move as they pushed his arm around to get to the cards. He had been busy, aside from the test. He had finally seen a way through this hell hole, and the plan would do the least amount of damage to their future timeline. There will be ‘deaths’, but not something that couldn’t be fixed with positivity. Or a good smack to the head. They had about five years til the nine tails attacked, and two before Obito went darkside. This following year will be their year to gain strength, and gain the trust of the village, along with Obito ‘dying’.

Shikamaru had pondered the idea of outright saving the boy, but if they did then Madara would be somewhere they would not be able to track. Shikamaru had a vague idea on where the man was hiding, but nothing more without Obito’s help. He would need to have Naruto learn the ins and outs of that boy’s chakra before their untimely mission. Naruto was already carving out a place as a sensor in the eyes of Konoha, and Shikamaru was going to use that as a bargaining chip when they need to save Obito. They needed to play it safe until then, and gain their strengths. They would have to take out Madara and Black Zetsu in order to stop the moon eye plan. It was possible they would die, but it was better that AND allow Konoha to become aware of the threat, than to leave it all up to chance and have them disappear the moment their other selves were born.

Shifting to get more comfortable on the table Shikamaru thought about what was going to follow them in the next few days. They needed to attend a dinner with the Uchiha’s, shop for school supplies, possibly meet Naruto’s mom and dad, and start school that following Monday.

Shikamaru twitched in his sleep, mind replaying the days events as he broke them apart. They would need to keep an eye on Sasuke, Itachi was alive and thriving, and Shikamaru could only ponder what was going through the boy’s head. As the teacher rudely reentered the classroom, shocking Shikamaru awake, he rolled his eyes as Naruto snickered at an arm impression on his cheek. Laying back on the table Shikamaru closed his eyes as the teacher read off the results, voice stuttering with disbelief.

“Y-you three will start Monday, class 3C.”

“Hell yeah dattebayo!” Naruto cheered.

“Hn.” Grunted Sasuke.

“Damnit.” Shikamaru cursed, his arm had fallen asleep.

This week was going to be a long one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes i just realized i type anub instead of anbu, because dyslexia lmfao but yee, anways if anyone is wondering, not a lot of people can sense sage chakra, so that's why naruto is able to use it without notice, also i'm going to play with the time line a bit. I'm having kakashi be younger than rin and obito, as well as work with a four or five year stretch between now and the kyubii attack. kakashi's age is all fucked up cause of the manga, so yee, give me a bit of breathing room lmfao i had to write down a age thing to try and figure out what i wanted to work with, also didn't want the boys to be all powerful, or anything too op. yee, hope this is all making sense bois and gals
> 
> Ages:  
> Naruto-7  
> Shikamaru-8  
> Sasuke-8  
> Kakashi-8  
> Obito-11  
> Rin-11
> 
> i need a beta lmfao unless you guys can deal with my errors ha  
> this was an extra long chapter lol idk why
> 
> Edit: i fixed the previous chapters, tho there is prob still mistakes, but yee boi


	7. Friends and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning a bit darker themes here guys, also warning from now on there will be a lot of darker themes that pop up here and there, just to warn you, this is like a crack fic mixed with angst, mixed with.... love/fluff? So yee i will forget to warn, but i shall try if they dark dark or something lol but then how can i surprise ya'll if i warn ya? so just...travel safely in future chapters lol
> 
> noncon warning

Chapter 7: Friends and Family

  
  
  
  


After a rather rude scolding, and threats of being maimed and burned at the stake Shikamaru deemed it law that they will not practice indoors anymore. It was a rather obvious rule, but Sasuke and Naruto didn’t see the problem with practicing their katas and chakra in their living room. The problem was that they lived in a Shinobi only residence, so the flare of chakra and yelling at four in the morning wasn’t their best idea.

 Shikamaru was sulking. He had been asleep when a Jonin busted through their door, screaming bloody murder at the two fools he loved. He stubbornly stayed in bed until he was forcefully dragged away from the warmth, only to be kicked out of the building until mid afternoon. The Uchiha guards pointed them in the direction of the training fields, and like the good actors they were, found themselves lost somewhere near the red light district. 

 It was about time they tried to see where their power levels were, and a time to show off what they could do, with limitations of course. Last night Shikamaru had to bargain and explain to Naruto what he could and couldn’t do. Rasengan was out of the question, unless his father showed him this time around. Kurama’s chakra was also out of the list, as well as sage chakra. 

 They already knew Naruto could mold it, even use it for simple sealing jutsus. They could not allow anyone else to learn this fact, not until they were much older, or the perverted sage taught him again. Sasuke had mentioned the need for new summoning contracts, and mentioned that maybe Shikamaru should find one as well. It would make communicating easier, especially when they were put on separate teams for future missions. 

 Naruto said he might be able to get the fox contract, if Kurama would stop being stingy, Naruto’s words, not his. Naruto wanted his frogs, and Sasuke his ravens. That meant Naruto was trying to get foxes for him, and Shikamaru wasn’t sure Kurama would like that idea. Shikamaru never had a summons. He never found an animal that was fitting, and never once had an opportunity for such a thing. 

 Summoning contracts were for those of power, and Shikamaru wasn’t…. strong, not like Naruto and Sasuke. When he told Naruto this he was punched in the face, and yelled at, while being scolded by Sasuke. Apparently they didn’t think the same, so Shikamaru did what he did best when facing a situation out of his control. He shut up and dealt with it. 

 Any clan techniques were also out of the question, which left the boys with raw, unrestrained chakra, and messy fighting styles that could be passed off as their Kaa-san teaching them. When they attended school they would relearn their moves, and with clan meetings their signature jutsus. Naruto brought up the idea of being a seal master. In their time he only knew the basics from Iruka, or  _ Kaa-san.  _ (They all agreed to shape their Kaa-san after Iruka, for he was the unwilling mother of the Konoha 11.) 

 Shikamaru thought it was a brilliant idea, and beamed to Naruto how, if he learned sealing at the master level as his father, he could figure out a way to get Kurama re-sealed inside him. It was a shaky plan, but one that would allow Naruto to use Kurama’s chakra again. It might get them thrown in T.I, but Shikamaru had a plan for that, or he would have a plan for it by then. 

 Sasuke said he wanted to try and specialize in poisons, which lead to Naruto voicing that he should also get into medical ninjutsu. Shikamaru had laughed, because seeing Sasuke healing the hurt, in a mednins outfit, was too good to be true.  _ It was also hot _ , Shikamaru's brain helpfully provided mid way into wrestling with Sasuke over the ordeal. A child Sasuke healing the weak was cute, but an adult Sasuke was too much for Shikamaru to handle and he ended up with a bloody nose he blamed Sasuke for. 

 Naruto, the fiend, had a knowing look in his eyes, and Shikamaru pretended not to see it. Ignorance was bliss and he’d rather not have a pissed off Sasuke after his neck. Shikamaru also had to stop his brain from picturing a tattooed seal master Naruto with a mednin Sasuke because he was still stuck in this small, and useless body. 

 For a few moments Shikamaru pondered the idea of tricking Orochimaru into somehow aging them up, but threw it away when he realized it could possibly kill them. He’d be patient, and pray that he’d have another chance to state his claims when they were older. For now he had to think of what he wanted to specialize in. 

“Ita, Shika, have you ever been to a district like this?” Naruto asked, body draped over Sasuke who semi carried the blond against his will. 

“Not really.” Shikamaru answered, eyes looking around. 

 The red light district was busy, even so early in the morning. It was six now, and the sun was up, warming the boys from their walk. Workers were getting ready for the day and night clientele, cleaning, washing, and airing out rooms. The Anbu following them were getting twitchy. 

“One time I fell asleep in an alleyway and ended up in a place like this. Some lady felt bad and brought me to her room for the night.” Naruto smirked. “You won’t believe the kind of noises that come from places like that, it was so weird!” 

“Huh.” Shikamaru said, looking at Sasuke’s darkening face. “Is….that why that jutsu sounds so real?” 

“You bet, dattebayo!” Naruto laughed. “Though the male version is based off-”

“Say one more fucking word and I’ll ban ramen for a  **_year_ ** .” Sasuke growled. 

 Instantly Naruto shut up, eyes watering as he looked to Shikamaru. 

“Maybe I should try creating my own jutsus.” Shikamaru said as Naruto’s eyes began to light up. “But not that kind.”

“You guys are no fun.” Naruto pouted, now fully being carried by Sasuke. 

 The Anbu were dreading what kind of jutsu the boys were talking about. It sounded scandalous, and down right repulsive. For a child of 8, no 7, to already have created a jutsu was unheard of, but the legality around the jutsu was blood chilling. A child should not know what noises a whore house makes. As if he heard them Naruto shot a smile to the shadows around them, eyes squinting as he fought back the little bubble of hysteria floating beneath his skin. 

 Back when he was a kid no one, not even his Anbu protection, cared where he ended up. Feeling the disgust and worry, with a hint of protection mixing with the Anbu chakra was making Naruto feel dirty. 

“Nee Naruto, regardless of how you created your harem jutsu, maybe we can use it to prank our neighbors.” Shikamaru drawled. “They didn’t have to kick us out of the house, yelling at us was enough.”

“Hehh, I don’t know…” 

“One time I fell into a hot spring that happened to be a whore house.” Sasuke began. “I was surrounded by women in skimpy clothes.” 

“What! You never told me that!” Naruto yelled. 

“You never asked Dobe.” 

“Why the hell would I ask you that teme?” 

“Why the hell did you ask Shika then?”

“I don’t know! Shika’s cheeks were a bit red so I had to ask! It’s not my fault he’s a blushing vir-”

“O-Kay that’s enough outta you two.” Shikamaru clapped, face red. “As interesting as this whole ordeal is, I want to actually get to the training grounds before seven.” 

“Hey can we get food? Sasuke gets grumpy if he doesn’t eat.” Naruto said as he climbed off of Sasuke’s back to get into Shikamaru’s space. 

“I do not get grumpy usuratonkachi!” 

“See? Shika I can’t fight on an empty stomach either.” Naruto said as he used his puppy-eye no jutsu. 

“Baka, don’t use that on me!” Shikamaru yelled, pushing Naruto’s face away. “I didn’t even say no. Now common, I’m hungry too.”

“Yatta!” 

 Soon they were not so lost, and with the luck of the devil himself, Naruto sniffed out a booth that was serving fresh dumplings. Finally fed they made their way towards the direction of the training grounds, only to stumble across Obito. He was helping an elderly woman across the street, with bags of groceries on his hands. 

“Hey! You need some help?” 

 Looking to where Naruto was standing moments before, Shikamaru frowned as he realized the blond had taken off after Obito. The two disappeared down the next street, leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru standing alone. 

“I say we ditch him and find the training grounds ourselves.” Sasuke sneered. 

“Or we can go get some dango?” 

“Hn.”

  
  


__________

  
  


 Minato was waiting with his two other students, smiling as Kakashi glared at the ground, muttering protocol left and right. It was tradition that they waited between an hour to three for the last student to grace them with their presence. Kushina would be stopping by later today to give them lunch, which had Minato blushing as he stared wistfully at the sky. A day ago, when Kushina and himself were called to the Hokage’s office, he thought the worst. He had been troubling himself with worrying about the three orphans he found earlier this month and assumed it had something to do with them, though he didn’t understand why Kushina had to be present to what was surely a scolding from Hiruzen. 

 The council meeting was held prior to their summonings, and he wondered if the children he brought back were spies. To both their surprise the children were actually clan children, even if they were bastards, Shikari’s words, not his own. Sasuke, the child with the sharingan, was Uchiha, and Shikamaru a Nara. What was both terrifying and exciting was that Naruto, the one he thought could pass as his own son, was both Namikaze  _ and  _ Uzumaki. He had argued with Shikari and Shikaku about the possibilities, and in the end it seemed that he had a long lost brother. His father, who had loved his mother undoubtedly, had an affair. 

 Minato was left slightly puzzled, and depressed by this fact, not wanting to picture the man he loved as someone who would cheat. His mother and father loved each other, he was sure, but….Naruto was glaring proof that his father had faults. Shaking his head he frowned at what Hiruzen said after the fact. Kushina and himself were not allowed to seek out Naruto. They were to wait until after they were assured that he was in fact not a spy, and from there they were allowed to get to know the child. 

 It seemed unfair, and Minato told Hiruzen as such, but the man would not budge on the subject. Minato then asked what they were to do if the child ran into them, and he said they were allowed to interact, but not to state that they knew of their relations. His reasonings were that Naruto was now part of two dying clans, and if their enemies were to find this out then the boy had nothing to protect him in the case of kidnappings or assassinations. He wanted the boy to have anonymity until he could properly defend himself. 

 Minato had questioned Hiruzen of this, since T.I was still wary of the children being spies. Hiruzen had smiled, and laughed, saying that they were legitimate fears, but Naruto was a unique case. He was unable to lie, and he had an honest soul. Questioned further Hiruzen said he’d learn, eventually. He said if Minato was ever to run into him to look at the boy’s eyes. They were more telling than any interrogation could ever hope to glimpse at. Minato was still put off with not being able to seek out his kin, and Kushina was still raging at the fact. 

 She used to have a clan, and having blood meant everything to her. To be denied of such was insulting to her traditions. Uzumaki’s were protective of their kin, whether half or full, it never mattered. It took longer to convince Kushina that avoiding the child was necessary, Hiruzen even brought up her own kidnapping when she was younger. Though still angry Kushina eventually conceded. 

 Kushina was still angry, but at least today she was willing to bring lunch. If not she would still be inside, moping and cursing Hiruzen to hell. Minato smiled at the thought, for when he has to hide his anger, Kushina has no qualms in making sure the world knew she was pissed off. Rin gave Minato a weird look as she moved away from the man and to Kakashi. He was stuck with a weird, dreamy look that was making Rin a bit uncomfortable. Her sensei had a tendency to get lost in thought, especially when he began to think of Kushina. Shaking her head Rin opened her mouth to start a one sided conversation with Kakashi when two voices, one she knew, the other poking at the back of her mind, broke through the clearing. 

“Hey!”

“Hello!”

 Mouth falling open Rin watched as Obito and a familiar head of blond hair race to them, leaving an obnoxious dust cloud in their wake. Kakashi twitched, eyes narrowing as he watched Obito drag the familiar kid with him. Behind them, at a more sedated pace, were Sasuke and Shikamaru. They were munching on sticks of dango, not a care in the world as they ignored the group ahead.

“Sorry I’m late! I had to help this old lady with her groceries, then I ran into this kid!” Obito exclaimed, hand wrapping over Naruto who beamed at the group, goofy smile on his face. “He said he lost the two back there-” Obito gestured to Shika and Sasuke, who were still ignoring the group. “-and I had to help him out! Come to find out I’ve seen them before, back when we were returning from our last mission! Can you believe it?!”

“You’re late.” Kakashi cut in, voice cold.

 Naruto raised a brow to Kakashi as Obito dropped his hands, face pinching with rage.

“I just told you why you bastard.” Obito growled, taking a step in front of Naruto.

 Seeing his escape Naruto turned his back to the shocked faces of Minato and Rin as he skipped towards Shika and Sasuke, making grabby hands at them. With a sigh each boy handed him a stick of dango, which were devoured by the blond as he turned back to face team Minato. His chest fluttered as he watched his father open and close his mouth like a fish. 

“Rule four states ‘A Shinobi must always put the mission first.’, which you clearly neglect every single day.” Kakashi growled back at Obito. Obito spluttered, face reddening as he opened his mouth to reply, but halted as another voice, dull and bored droll, broke through his mind.

“Maa, Kakashi-san, rule thirty-six also states, ‘A shinobi must never show any weakness.’. Which is what you are doing now, no?” Shikamaru drawled, deciding to end the fight before it began. “Anger is a weakness, nee?”

 Everyone looked to Shikamaru in shock. Naruto because he didn’t think Shika would bother, Sasuke because he was about to say the same thing, and the rest because Kakashi flushed and stammered before he turned his face away, embarrassed. Shika just shrugged before looking up at the sky, it was a nice day for cloud watching. Coughing Minato finally reeled in his earlier shock and smiled warmly at the children before him. 

“Hello, I’m glad to see you’re doing well. Naruto-kun you’ve healed wonderfully, as have you Sasuke-kun.” Minato rubbed his neck as he looked guiltily to Shikamaru. “Sorry about last time Shikamaru-kun.” 

“It’s understandable.” Shikamaru waved off, looking around for a spot to lay in. 

 Shikamaru had a feeling that today was going to be spent here, especially when he watched Naruto give team Minato a calculating look. He wasn’t going to leave unless Minato told them too, and by the look on Minato’s face, Shikamaru mused, it wasn’t going to be any time soon.

“I wouldn’t have thought someone as young as yourself would be so forgiving.” Minato said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Kakashi, for as much as he was trying to ignore them now, was in tune with Shikamaru, Minato noted. Minato saw it as a way to get Kakashi to open up and maybe make friends. The kids before him were his age, afterall.  

“It’s obvious that you were doing what you thought was best,” Shikamaru shrugged. “It’s too troublesome to let protocols bother me so much.”

“Well put.” Minato laughed. “So tell me, why are you boys here?”

“Nee, who are you people again?” Naruto asked, scratching his cheek. 

 Rin, Minato, and Obito face vaulted, Obito stammering while Minato collected himself enough to laugh. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Shikamaru sighed.

“Sorry Naruto-kun. The last time we met you were….down for the count, in other words.” Minato smiled. “Well, how about this!” Minato clapped, beaming. “We should introduce ourselves properly this time, and I’ll go first!”

 Giving a small victory pose Minato re-introduced himself to the boys before him.

“I’m the yellow flash, Namikaze Minato! Sensei of this lovely bunch.” Minato gestured. “I like ramen and my girlfriend Kushina. My dislikes are wasting time, and liers.” Naruto frowned, forcing his eyes to blink away his unease. He knew his eyes gave him away, and he wasn’t about to let Minato realize that they was lying to him. Shikamaru had warned him, the shinobi of Konoha were looking to him for any indication that they were spies. It was both a blessing and a curse, Naruto thought. “My future is to be the next Hokage!”

 Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru sweat dropped, all thinking that this man was the reason Naruto liked what he liked. Shikamaru wondered how his mother was going to be, if his father, though more quiet and less rash, was a hint at what Naruto could be in the future. He was kind, like Naruto, and open. He was nearly as easy to read as Naruto was, if you looked into the man’s eyes. Sasuke shivered at the thought of a more serious and calm Naruto, not really liking the idea. Shikamaru was curious and wanted to study the man. It was obvious he was a different person than Naruto, but he wondered how far the apple fell from the tree. 

“Next!” Minato pointed to Obito.

“Right, I’m Uchiha Obito! Ummm I like my little cousin Itachi-” Sasuke’s right middle finger twitched, but nothing else moved. He was a  _ shinobi  _ and he was going to  _ act like one, _ Sasuke scolded himself as Naruto brushed his hand with his own. “-And helping people in need! I dislike those who live by the rules.” Kakashi scoffed. “And people who don’t defend their precious people. My dream is to be Hokage, Minato-sensei, he’s just going to warm up the hat for me.”

 At this Obito laughed, body posing proudly to the children in front of them. Rin shook her head but smiled regardless, amused. Sasuke scoffed, earning a glare from Obito, but made no move to mock him. The Dobe has said just as much, and Sasuke wasn’t about to let it bother him. He was a Uchiha and he was going to ignore the feeling of nostalgia pushing against his ribs.

“Thank you Obito-kun.” Minato smiled. “Why don’t one of you go next?”

 Naruto and Shikamaru looked to Sasuke who growled. He hated going first, and Naruto knew this.  _ The Dobe is going to pay later, _ Sasuke thought as he gritted his teeth.

“Hn. My name is Sasuke. I like tomatoes, the Dobe, and Shikamaru is okay.” Naruto chuckled and Shikamaru smirked. That was the closest he’s ever gotten Sasuke to admitting that he didn’t hate him. “I hate power hungry fools, fan girls, and full moons.” 

 Minato watched Naruto shiver and Shikamaru frown.  _ Seems the dislike is shared, _ Minato thought,  _ how weird.  _

“My future is none of your business.”

_ And there’s the boy we meet in the field, _ Minato smirked. Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm, but got nothing more out of the boy. Seeing that it was the end of his turn Minato turned to Rin.

“Now, young lady?”

“R-right.” Rin blushed, smiling softly.  _ She’s beautiful,  _ Naruto realized. He could see what Obito fell for, and what he died to bring back. “I like reading, studying, and medical ninjutsu.” Naruto poked Sasuke, pointing at Rin with a raised brown. Sasuke ignored him. “I dislike rain, unnecessary fighting, and people in pain. My future is to be the best medical ninja like Tsundere!” 

_ What were we, clones or something? _ Naruto thought as he compared his team to the one before him.  _ Kakashi wasn’t playing when he said we reminded him of his old team, _ Naruto mused. 

“And you?” Minato pointed to Shikamaru. 

“Names Shikamaru, I like a few things, shoji and cloud watching being two of those things.” Naruto laughed, but Shikamaru ignored him. “I dislike troublesome situations-” This time Sasuke snickered, sharing a look with Naruto. “And summer. My dream is to do things differently than I have done in the past.”

 Minato wondered what the boy could possibly do differently. He was young, but a Nara at that. Minato wondered if he thought of his childhood as some sort of veil into the future. If that was so, and the Nara was looking to change his ways, then maybe him and Kakashi really were similar. Two boys wanting to escape their childhoods. Frowning Minato promised himself that he would keep an eye on all of the boys, but Shikamaru he would watch for signs of becoming another Kakashi. Thinking of the child Minato made a pointed look, and Kakashi frowned, but spoke next. He’s never disobeyed Minato, not outloud anyways. 

“My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like training. I dislike people who are late. My dream is to be a skilled shinobi and make Konoha proud.”

 And that was it. Sasuke’s lips twitched. Now he could see a bit as to why Kakashi favored him. He wanted to keep Sasuke from becoming like he was as a child.  _ Instead I was worse _ , Sasuke thought as he looked to Naruto. Naruto was shifting on his feet, body bursting with energy. He wanted to get the introductions over with, and hated that he ended up being last. It took a lot for him not to scream out an introduction during Shikamaru’s turn, but now he didn’t even wait for Minato to gesture to him once Kakashi finished. 

“I’m Naruto! I love ramen, my precious people, training, and seals!” Naruto exclaimed. “I dislike murderers, clan killers, and those who get strong just to hurt people.” Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded along. “My dream is to be the best seal master in the world! And, and, and…” Naruto leered at Sasuke and Shikamaru, eyes gleaming with mirth. “And the last part is a secret, sorry, you guys are too young to learn about what I have planned when-”

“ **_Naruto_ ** .” Sasuke growled, hand slapping Naruto’s mouth shut. 

“We talked about this Naruto.” Shikamaru groaned, shaking his head.

“Well, it was more you guys talking, and me not listening. See I don’t see why I can’t joke around-”

“You know exactly  **_why_ ** .” Sasuke hissed.

 Naruto laughed, full body shaking as he fell to the ground. Minato’s face was red, he had an inkling to what his...brother was saying. He feared for the boy if Kushina ever heard him talking that way.  _ He was too young to be thinking of such things as well! _ Minato mentally yelled. He’d have to protect his brother from any possible corruption in the near future. Squinting his eyes Minato watched as Sasuke and Naruto began to fight, punches getting deadlier the longer no one made a move to stop them. Opening his mouth to scold the two Minato watched as Shikamaru took the lead, finally getting the two to settle down. 

“Now,” Minato beamed. “Anyone up for some light training?”

 Minato smirked as two of the three boys jumped to attention, eyes sparkling with determination. For what looked like a long week, now looked to be the start of his way into Naruto’s life. He just had to be subtle about it. Chuckling evilly Minato turned to the Anbu in the shadows and grinned like a cat who caught a mouse. On the other side of Konoha Hiruzen shivered before sneezing. 

“Someone is up to something, and it’s not Kushina this time…” Sarutobi muttered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo i went back to all my other chapters and edited them the best i could haaaahhh
> 
> anyways let me know what you think! 
> 
> I struggle a bit writing bigger crowds, but its needed. If anyone can guess who Kakashi might end up favoring let me know kukukuku 
> 
> also angst wasn't that bad this chapter, i don't think so anyways haahh


	8. Moms are Kami’s Gift to Man

Chapter 8: Mom’s are Kami’s Gifts to Man

  
  
  
  


Shikamaru was doing what he did best, cloud watching. He had joined the others at first, body straining to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke as they stretched and practiced their sloppy katas. Minato had kindly helped them fix their posture, gentle hands moving them into place. At first Kakashi was against the entire ordeal.  _ They weren’t even Genin  _ and _ weren’t supposed to be ther _ e, he had kindly stated. 

 Naruto took it upon himself to explain why they were there in the first place. Minato, Obito, and even Rin were left laughing after his little story. Shikamaru felt pleased at Naruto’s smile then, it was a real one. After that Minato said it was okay, that today his team could think of this as training to be future senseis. So after warming up each of the boys were given a Chunin to practice with. Sasuke got the quiet Rin, who had squealed when she realized Sasuke was interested in medical ninjutsu. Shikamaru then stated that he should use his  _ fancy eyes _ to help him remember. 

 Sasuke had thanked him by nodding before allowing Rin to rant about medical protocol as she showed him the basics. Shikamaru knew the Anbu were going to report everything later tonight when their guard duty switched, but it would be more suspicious if Sasuke knew nothing of his eyes. As long as they talked of vague impressions they could get away with knowing a bit about the doujin. 

 To his left Shikamaru felt someone approach him, but continued to stare at the sky. It was a beautiful day and the clouds were plenty. A collection of clouds began to shape into a frog and Shikamaru thought of Naruto. Naruto was given Obito, and the two got along great. They were loud, and competitive, all of which was watched by an amused Minato. 

 Naruto was currently goading Sasuke into a sparring match, since it was clear Obito looked tired, and Rin a bit unnerved by Sasuke’s cold demeanor. Her excitement was waning, Shikamaru realized. Sasuke was a quick study, but he was as cold as ice and as expressive as a rock. The only time he was truly alive was when he was fighting. Shikamaru frowned as a shadow fell over him, blocking out the sky. Looking up he met the eyes of Kakashi, his temporary-sensei. 

 Kakashi treated him like a child, but was a slave driver. Out of the three Shikamaru was forced to do the most stretches and katas until the chunin was satisfied. After which he was given chakra control exercises, each one growing harder the faster he learned them. Shikamaru was glad Kakashi didn’t make him run laps, but his abused chakra system was beginning to ache again. 

“Why did you stop?” Kakashi glared. 

 They were the same age, yet Kakashi treated him like he was a fool. Shikamaru didn’t allow Sasuke to treat him as such, and he wasn’t about to allow this  _ child _ to treat him that way either. 

“I’m nearly out of chakra.” Shikamaru snapped, sitting up. Kakashi had to move quickly to avoid a head butt. 

“You want to be a ninja, training your chakra is important. Without it you’ll be useless to Konoha.” Kakashi stated. 

“If I damage my chakra system it will take time to heal. If I’m healing I can’t train, now, can I?” Shikamaru growled. “I am well aware of my limits, as you should be able to tell. A ninja should be able to read his team and know when to stop. Since you cannot, I have to do it myself.”

“What use is a weak teammate to me? If you cannot keep up then you will be left behind.” Kakashi said. 

 Shikamaru was well aware of his shortcomings, both now, and when he was an adult. He is aware that he is the weakest of his friends, and will remain as such until he trains more. He cannot push himself now, it would just damage him later on. He didn’t have a clan line that was breed for power, he had to work on it differently than the others. But Kakashi didn’t know this. Kakashi was a child who was scorn by Konoha for a father who broke the rules.  

 He was bitter and hurt, unable to heal because he cannot see that his father was a hero, not a villain. He was honest, but in a cruel way. He was only stating what he saw, nothing that was said was to purposely harm him. Shikamaru blinked, letting go of his anger. He was angry at himself, not the child in front of him. He was angry for being weak, and just because Kakashi pointed it out didn’t mean it wasn’t true. He just had to explain it in terms the idiot could understand. 

“I agree, if we were on a team I would be left behind.” Shikamaru nodded. 

 Unbeknownst to Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke has gone quiet, tiny bodies shaking in fury. Minato and Rin were watching the two, uneasy because of their faces. Obito was oddly quiet, wondering why they were getting worked up, but started to listen into the conversation across the field. 

“Then why-”

“I’m not finished.” Shikamaru said as he held up his hand. “There is a reason why ninja have a rank. The rank is what level of skill a ninja is at. I am not even a genin, and have had no proper training. The standards you are holding me to are that of a chunin. You yourself were a student once, no?” 

 Hesitantly Kakashi nodded. 

“Then you were once as weak as myself. Those around you, though probably harsh, never expected you to be at a Jonin level right after graduating yes?” 

 Again Kakashi nodded, stiff body relaxing ever so slightly. He was prepared for a fight, or bickering like he and Obito have done for words Kakashi had stated in the past. Instead what he got was a lesson, of understanding, and in a way a scolding. Kakashi was a child of facts, and nothing the boy has said so far was false. He was just reminding Kakashi of what he should have known, but failed to see. 

“That is why I had to stop. I am aware of my limits, and you are not. There are teams for a reason, just like there are rankings in villages. I am not at a level where I can be in par with you, or the rest of your team. Konoha, as well as every village, have a mission ranking system for this reason. As you and your team might be placed on higher ranking missions, someone of a genin level will not. So yes, if I was to go on a mission with you it is only natural that I would be left behind, but you, my senior, should also be aware of what level your fellow ninjas are at. It could get you killed if you are not careful.” Shikamaru ended, wondering what the boy would answer with. 

 Kakashi, from what he’s heard from Naruto and Sasuke, was a stickler for teamwork. The Kakashi in front of him was lacking the fundamentals his older self had, and was clearly lacking Obito’s sacrifice as a stabilizer. 

“So if I was to create a regime that fits your rank, as well as age, you’d do it all?” Kakashi asked after a minute of silence. “You said you were running out of chakra, not that you were tired.”

 Team Minato was shocked. Kakashi didn’t yell or belittle the kid, no instead he was calm, mind seeming to absorb everything the boy said, and countering with his own curiosities. 

“Well, you could, but it doesn’t mean I’d listen.” Shikamaru drolled. 

“But-”

“You see, now that you understand why I stopped when I did, and how you lack what it takes to lead weaker teammates, well.” Shikamaru shrugged. Kakashi, to everyone’s shock, had the audacity to look embarrassed once again. “Come back to me after you’re sure what you’ve created will benefit me, instead of hinder me, and I might listen then.”

 Kakashi looked at the boy, meeting his eyes. Instead of looking away Shikamaru raise a brow, and Kakashi  _ blushed _ . 

“Fine, but if it’s good you have to do it every day, and when I’m not on missions I get to supervise to make sure you’re not slacking off.” Kakashi countered. 

 His face only grew redder once he realized what he said. He couldn’t even take it back, it was against what he believed in. And he believed once he commuted to something he was damn sure going to finish it. Now if only he could understand why he had said it in the first place, and why his chest was fluttering, then maybe he could avoid doing so again in the future. 

“Maa Kakashi-san, that seems too troublesome. I’m sure I could do it on my own, probably.” Shikamaru smirked. 

“You just don’t think you’d be able to keep up. Maa maa, if you’re embarrassed of disappointing me Shikamaru- _ kun,  _ then I can understand not wanting to-”

“Fine you fucking prick, if you can come up with a plan I like, then I’ll train with you. And here I was beginning to like you.” Shikamaru hissed. 

“Konoha needs the best you can give, if you’re planning to stay, nothing less.”

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“You know-”

 Out of nowhere Naruto and Sasuke jumped between them, forcing Kakashi to stumble back. The tone, as well as the attitude Kakashi was now sprouting, was sending warning signals to Naruto as he tackled Shikamaru to the ground. Something about his tone reminded him of how Kakashi used to talked to Iruka, back in their time. And Naruto never liked how Kakashi talked to Iruka. It was too flirty for his taste. 

 Like a broken spell Kakashi snapped out of his mood, glaring at the boys before looking at his team. Somehow all of them were closer than they were before, and their faces were making Kakashi want to flinch. Minato wore a look that made Kakashi start to sweat, but before anyone could begin to question the silver headed child Kushina walked into the clearing. 

“Hello! Sorry I’m late dattebane!”

  
  


__________

  
  


 If Minato was the goofy, cool, and collected side, then Kushina was the fire, passion, and anger that fueled Naruto’s very being. Sasuke just stared as a woman with hair as red as fire swept up to them, face open, smile wide, and voice loud enough to wake the dead. She boomed her intro, gaining an equal boom in reply, though squeakier, but just as loud. Naruto took to introducing them all, not that Shikamaru or Sasuke minded. All Sasuke could see was red, and how beautiful it looked against the sun. Sasuke didn’t even realize he was staring until Kushina turned her eyes to him, joyful face turning angry within a millisecond.

“What are you staring at, dattebane!” Kushina yelled.

 Sasuke couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t staring, not when her pissed off face reminded him so much of Naruto, the boy who was now looking at him like he grew another head.

“Oi, Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?” Naruto whispered at him, hitting his arm.

 Sasuke hadn’t a clue what he was doing. Even Shikamaru wasn’t staring, just observing them all with his lazy drawl. Sasuke couldn’t think. All he could see was red, and wondered how Naruto would look with hair as red as tomatoes. 

“I like your hair.” Was all Sasuke could manage to say. 

 Kushina’s whiplash emotions reared their head and she was left squealing, arms reaching for Sasuke who was pulled into a hug. It felt more like a wrestling move than a hug, and Sasuke could tell that this woman was the reason Naruto didn’t know what the word ‘gentle’ meant.

“Aah! You’re all so cute, dattebane!” Kushina squealed as she ragdolled Sasuke against her chest.

 Sasuke swore her hair smelled sweet, and was blissfully smacked in the face with the lovely appendage as she squeezed the life out of him. When she finally put him down all Sasuke could do was smile. It was a small smile, softer than the Uchiha smirk, but a genuine smile. His eyes became far away and dreamy as Kushina ruffled Naruto’s hair. Shikamaru choked as he caught a glimpse of Sasuke’s face, little fist smacking his chest as Naruto busted out in a roaring laughter. Once he was able to collect himself Shikamaru, too, began to laugh. Kushina joined in, not really knowing why, but it was clear, she was Naruto’s mother, and Shikamaru was glad he had a chance to meet her. 

“Let’s eat!” Kushina roared, birds in nearby trees flying away from the startling cry.

  
  


__________

  
  


“So that’s Naruto-kun huh?” Kushina whispered, hands crossed as Naruto and Sasuke sparred in the center of the field. 

“Yes, he’s very….” Minato pauses. 

“He’s as bad as I was when I was young, dattebane!” Kushina exclaimed. 

 After Kushina had introduced herself and gushed over the children, hugging the life out of them, she asked them to join for lunch. She had made more than enough, since she usually ate what the others couldn’t finish. 

“You weren’t that bad.” Minato smiled. 

“Yes I was, but you were in awe of my beauty back then, so I can forgive you this time.” Kushina laughed. 

 Shikamaru, Rin, and Kakashi were on the other side of the field, watching Naruto and Sasuke try to block and kick each other into submission. After Shikamaru basically scolded Kakashi the boy took to standing by him, a little  _ too _ close in Minato’s opinion. Naruto and Sasuke didn’t take that very well so Minato asked the two to spar to cool down. 

 They were very protective of Shikamaru, and Minato found it endearing. If he had to guess, if Shikamaru hasn’t defended himself, then Naruto and Sasuke would have attacked Kakashi. Minato was proud of Kakashi. Not only did he surprise him, but he was making a friend. Minato would be lying if he said that Shikamaru didn’t surprise him as well. He had expected the boy to snap at Kakashi. 

 Not many knew that Kakashi said things the way he saw them. To most his words sounded cruel, and Minato wished Obito could see that Kakashi didn’t say things to hurt him. Kakashi was blunt, to the point, and a bit cold, but never cruel. He had nothing to gain for acting mean, and Minato was happy to be proven right. Minato was glad to find another that could see past Kakashi’s tone. The boy had no friends, and was a loner by nature. Minato tried to get the boy to see how his word affected others, but he never listened. Kakashi assumes that people who get offended easily were weak, and shouldn’t be ninjas. Shikamaru was glaring proof that it was possible to take  _ ‘criticism’  _ and give back in equal measures. 

“It’s not fair, you got to spend time with him before I could dattebane.” Kushina pouted.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll come around more often, well after academy class I’m sure.” Minato answered, a glint in his eye spelling trouble.

“Hohoho, what did you do Minato-kunnnn~” Kushina smiled. 

 Her smile was fox like, and if anyone was watching they would shiver. 

“Nothing much.” Minato smirked. “Just hinted what time we meet weekly for team dinner, also gave a very detailed description of our training schedule, you know, basic stuff.”

“You don’t think Hiruzen will figure out you’re up to something?” Kushina asked.

“But Kushina, my love, I’m not up to anything. It just so happens that Shikamaru told me what class they were placed in, and the kids will need the training fields as well to practice, of course if they happen to come at the same time we train, well.” Minato shrugged a ‘what can you do’ pose. 

 Kushina roared in laughter, catching the attention of the children not sparring. It was right then that Naruto got a hit in on Sasuke, and the boy lost it. Sasuke’s next kick was barely dodge by Naruto, and the ground cracked beneath his feet. 

“Get back here Usuratonkachi!” Sasuke yelled.

“I didn’t say anything!” Naruto cried.

“I know what you’re thinking and it’s pissing me off!”

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito nodded along, all watching as Minato tried to get the boys to stop fighting. Kushina egging it on in the back. 

_ Overall today could have been worse _ , Shikamaru smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo i died making this chapter, because i got to ha ha a lot rip. my updates are quick because i have too much time r n ha
> 
> hmmm im trying to think whats next....oh wait....uchihas....
> 
> anyways it's about time for angst yes? probably...maybe....also i hope you guys enjoyed sasuke's reaction because i sure as hell did. i didn't go as sad as i wanted to with naruto, but im saving his stuff for later, well not too much later but...yee boi


	9. Sickeningly Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....sorry....

Chapter 9: Sickeningly Adorable 

  
  
  
  


Shikamaru lazed about on Sasuke’s bed, which was one of the other communal beds, since none of the boys slept alone. Sasuke was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth for the past...Shikamaru looked at the small clock in the corner of the night stand, head tilting as he counted the minutes. 

“Sasuke’s been in there for ten minutes! I still need to piss before we go dattebayo!” Naruto yelled, throwing himself beside Shikamaru, head finding its way onto the boys lap. 

 Humming Shikamaru looked at the wild fray of hair, hand itching to touch. 

“Shika, do you think this is a good idea?” Naruto asked, looking up at the boy.

 Yesterday, after they managed to get home, Naruto fell into melancholy. He became dejected, and nothing Shikamaru or Sasuke said or did garnered a reaction from the boy. Some time around two am Shikamaru and Sasuke woke up to Naruto crying. It was an almost silent affair, only commented by Naruto himself. 

 

_ “It sucked seeing mom and dad again...The last time I met my mom and dad was in my seal.” Rubbing his stomach Naruto’s frown deepened, tear streaks staining his cheeks. “It was sad then, but in a good way. They were my mom and dad there. They knew of me, and treated me like...someone precious. Back in the field...The potential was there. They are nice people, nice and caring, but they weren’t my mom and dad. They were Kushina and Minato, my blood relatives.” _

 

“Probably not, but we don’t have a choice.” Shikamaru sighed. “Do you think.... Do you think Sasuke will be okay today?” 

 Shikamaru caved then, letting his small chubby fingers run through Naruto’s hair. The center was soft, but the ends corse….

“Eventually, yeah….”

 Shikamaru hummed, letting Naruto gather his thoughts. Shikamaru had no problem playing his part back at the field yesterday. Everyone was a stranger to him, and he treated the situation like he would if he was meeting them back in his time. Kakashi was a bit trickier, since he knew the man, even had a friendship with him as an adult. For Obito, Shikamaru knew nothing more than stories, and glimpses during the war. It was easy for him to separate the two beings in his mind. 

“You know I thought I would have cried seeing my mom again. She was...she  _ is  _ everything I wished for when I was little. My dad was my hero, but he was easier to deal with than Kushina….but then Sasuke had this look on his face, and he was actually happy to see her! Shocked even! I’ve never seen the teme so surprised and star struck you know!” Naruto laughed. “I think it will be hard today, but he’s strong. I’m sure we’ll be there to catch him if he gets in over his head, you know?”

 Shikamaru’s chest clenched, but he laughed along as Naruto’s eyes grew soft. Sasuke did have a goofy smile on his face for the rest of the day yesterday; when he thought no one was looking. Shikamaru could see how Sasuke, whether knowingly or not, distract Naruto from his darker thoughts. Naruto always looked to Sasuke first, using his reactions as a guide for his own. 

“Rin and Obito were easy to be around. Obito is nothing like he was when we fought, and he’s actually pretty cool.” Naruto snickered. “And Sasuke doesn’t like to let his emotions show, so you know how that goes.”

 Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke was the hardest to read, and stubborn enough to live in self denial until the day he dies. Today was going to be trying for him. Today, not only was he going to see his once dead clan very much alive, but he was going to see Itachi. 

“Let’s go.” Sasuke grunted, standing in the doorway like they haven’t been waiting on him for the last thirty minutes.

“I need to piss first!” Naruto yelled, rumpling Shikamaru’s shirt as he dashed to the bathroom. 

“Tsk.” Sasuke hissed.

 Shikamaru got up slowly, sensing that something was amiss. Slowly he stood on his feet, using his peripheral vision to look around the room. He noticed Sasuke’s eyes were on him like a hawk. The silence was thick, and Shikamaru wondered what he did to piss the man off this time. Trying to fix his shirt Shikamaru’s heart raced as he waited for Sasuke to state his grievances.  _ I swear it was Naruto who ate his tomatoes last night, not me,  _ Shikamaru fidgeted. 

“Why’d you agree to train with Kakashi?” Sasuke asked in an icly tone. 

 Caught off guard Shikamaru blinked, hands freezing on his shirt. Blinking again Shikamaru took the time to actually look at Sasuke who began to fidget in place. He was pale, paler than normal, with a slight sheen of sweat coating his neck. His eyes were hard, but Shikamaru could see a trickle of fear lick the edges of his black eyes. 

“....I-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sasuke huffed, turning away. 

 Sasuke wrapped his arms around his chest, pinching his skin painfully as he swallowed thickly. Shikamaru took a chance, which could end with his death, but he walked up behind Sasuke and touched his shoulder. He put some of his weight into it, forcing Sasuke to tilt against him.

“You’re not alone either, you know.” Shikamaru whispered. 

 Sasuke’s head snapped to him, eyes guarded, but he didn’t step away. 

“I’ll talk when you can’t, and I’m sure Naruto will distract them for most of the dinner. Just focus on why we are going, and why you want this to work.” Shikamaru stated.

“...but what if I don’t want  _ this  _ to work?” Sasuke whispered.

“Then we’ll be there to help you mess it up along the way.” Shikamaru smiled. “You don’t have to join your clan again. You don’t have to pretend to like them. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but….” Shikamaru removed his hand, and Sasuke turned to face him fully. “But then it will be harder to save them, to save-”

“I don’t care about saving my clan!” Sasuke snapped, hands shaking. “I don’t give two shits about the people who made Itachi chose Konoha over  _ blood _ ! I don’t care about them!”

“Let me finish.” Shikamaru cut in. 

 Sasuke was panting, teeth bared as he glared at Shikamaru. Naruto waited in the doorway to the bathroom, frowning, but stayed quiet.  Shikamaru’s hackles began to rise, subconsciously reacting in defense of Sasuke’s anger. 

“But it will be harder to save Itachi. I don’t care about the Uchiha name, hell I don’t even care about the Nara name. They’re just names. It’s the people I want to save. The ones who didn’t know what was going on, the children, people like you!” Shikamaru yelled. “I want to save Itachi, the children, and you! Itachi’s death still affects you, and it will until the day you die!”

 Sasuke’s eyes closed and his faced pinched in pain, but Shikamaru didn’t stop. 

“But I don’t want it to hurt you forever. If I can help you save Itachi this time, if we can stop the clan, if we can do anything to push for a different future than I want to help you do it. I can’t do it alone, none of this is possible without you and Naruto, but I don’t want the past to repeat itself, and I don’t think you want that to happen either. We’re not going so we play nice with the Uchihas, hell it doesn’t even matter if they hate us. Were going so that we have a reason to snoop around. So if you don’t want them to like you that’s fine. And if you don’t want to go at all I can find a way around it, with your help. But in the end it’s your choice. I will follow, and adapt. I will think no differently of you. And I will support you. So chose, but make sure it’s what you want. This is our only second chance.” Shikamaru finished, slightly startled with himself. 

 He didn’t mean to yell, hell he didn’t even mean to say half the things he said, but Sasuke was looking ready to run, and Shikamaru didn’t like it. He didn’t like how Sasuke looked, it was….Shikamaru didn’t want to see Sasuke reduced himself to a husk that only knew fear, anger, or sadness. He was much more than that. Sasuke was stronger than that, and Shikamaru just had to remind him why they were here. They could have left Konoha, they could have chosen to do things from the outside, but it was Naruto AND Sasuke’s choice to stay here. They chose to tough it out here where their hells chased after their heels. And they would become stronger for it. 

 Sasuke let the words flow through his mind, heart calming, face gaining back a bit of color. The words were harsh, but Sasuke realized that he needed to hear them. He’d been losing track of their goal by letting his grief blind him. It was easier back when this whole ordeal was a joke. Easy to plan what needed to be done, but now it was a mission, one that Sasuke had planned himself. A fire burned beneath his skin and Sasuke opened his eyes, meeting Shikamaru head on. With a curt nod Sasuke shook the anxiety from his skin, mind falling into place.

 They had a mission to complete, one that was going to take years, but Sasuke never let something as useless as time stop him before, and he wasn’t about to let himself stop him from achieving a future they all strived for. 

“Let’s go.” Sasuke spoke, pride flowing through his voice. 

“Welcome back!” Naruto smiled, bumping into Sasuke’s shoulders, eyes looking to Shikamaru.

 Nodding Shikamaru joined them as they went to the door, adrenaline coursing up his spine. He had taken a risk, and it was a risk he’d take again if it meant Sasuke wouldn’t look the way he did earlier. The boy didn’t look right if he wasn’t his normal, prideful self. Eyes hardening Shikamaru locked the door before heading to the stairs where Naruto and Sasuke waited for him, proud, tall, and  _ alive _ . Alive and burning with a will of fire. 

 

__________

  
  


 Itachi was told they would be having a guest for dinner. His father was curt, to the point, and cold; always looking Itachi directly in his eyes, always watching him. His father was training him, as was his cousin Shisui, and he expected Itachi to be on his best behavior when the guest arrived. His grandfather, along with many other clan heads of his generation, had stepped down from their posts earlier this week. 

 Now Fugaku, along with many other clan successors, were now clan heads. Itachi heard whispers around the village talking about how three children forced the older generation to retire. Since then his father became even more strict, pushing Itachi to train harder, to make his clan proud. 

 Itachi loves his father, and his mother, but he hated his clan sometime. Children his own age got to play, to eat sweets, but only when father was gone, and he and his mother were alone did he ever get to just be himself. His mother always had the saddest of eyes, and Itachi would try to make her smile, but every time he showed her what he had learned her eyes only grew sadder, and Itachi more lost. 

 Sitting quietly in his room Itachi busied himself over a scroll his father gave him at breakfast. His father said that the boy that was coming over had already unlocked his Sharingan.  _ ‘The youngest on record.’  _ His father said in awe. Though many of the clan spoke badly of the child, calling him a bastard, a disgrace, a mutt, his father would silence them. When Itachi asked what they had meant his father explained that the boy was from outside the village, that he was an orphan. Itachi found it odd that a child of his clan could become an orphan. Though cold, his clan always took care of their own. 

 His father told him that the child’s parents were unknown, and that he wasn’t raised in Konoha’s borders. He told Itachi that the clan was scared of a child from the outside having so much power. He had no alliances, nothing to stop him from taking over the clan. 

 Itachi didn’t think that a child would do that, but his father looked a bit worried as well. Itachi chose to wait until he met the boy before believing he was bad. Finally finishing the scroll Itachi grabbed a few leaves he brought in from outside and began to practice the chakra control exercise. He had to burn the center, but not the edges using chakra. The text was simple enough, but when an hour passed Itachi realized that it was a lot harder to put into action. 

 Just when he was about to try another leaf a solid knock broke through the quiet room. Moving from his spot Itachi opened the door to see his father standing there with a pinched look on his face. 

“They’re here.” Fugaku said firmly. 

“They?” Itachi asked. 

“It seems that the boy didn’t come alone.” Fugaku frowned. 

“Is that bad?” Itachi wondered. 

“No, I guessed as much, but hoped the Nara didn’t notice the loophole.” Fugaku sighed. “Nevermind, mother is waiting for you downstairs. Go to her and introduce yourself.”

“Yes father.”

 Itachi left his father in the hallway, taking the stairs calmly as he made his way to the kitchen. The house, which was usually quiet, filled with the chatter of children. Itachi could hear the soft laugh of his mother as he stepped into the room, hands fisting at his sides. He swallowed as the room quieted, eyes looking at their guests. 

_ They look normal, _ Itachi thought as he went to stand beside his mother. The one with blond hair was smiling at him, grin so wide he looked like a fox. The one with his hair up looked bored, something Itachi could never hope to mimic. And lastly, the one he assumed was the orphaned Uchiha looked at him oddly. 

 Itachi has never met anyone that didn’t like him, yet the boy’s face looked like he couldn’t stand the sight of him. Unnerved Itachi hesitated stepping closer to his mother, but shook his head and stepped beside her, bowing to their guests. 

“Hello, my name is Uchiha Itachi, nice to meet you.” Itachi calmly stated. 

“Ita, I’m Naruto!” Naruto boomed. “-that is Shikamaru-”

“Hey.” Shikamaru said with a two finger wave. 

“And that’s Sasuke. Don’t mind him, he doesn’t get out much.” The boy, Naruto, smirked. 

 Itachi watched a flash of annoyance fly across Sasuke’s face, eyebrow twitching, mouth setting in a straight line. Naruto moved in front of Sasuke then and kneeled down to be eye level with Itachi. 

“How old are you Itachi-kun? I’m 7! And those two are 8, but don’t let them deceive you, they’re still scared of the dark.” Naruto lied. 

“He’s lying.” Sasuke hissed, yanking Naruto back to his feet. 

“I’m 3.” Itachi said softly, but Naruto didn’t seem to hear him. 

“Nee Sasuke, it’s okay, I too am scared of the dark, but only when it’s raining.” Naruto said. 

“Why only when it’s raining?” Itachi asked. 

“Because of the thunder of course!” Naruto side stepped Sasuke and got into Itachi’s space again. “Don’t you ever get scared of thunder?”

 Itachi thought about it, wondering if that fear was normal for kids his age. After coming up blank Itachi frowned before shaking his head. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Itachi murmured. 

“Then you’re a true hero. Come on! I want to sit by you, and I want to pick the best seats.” Naruto ushered Itachi to lead the way. 

 His mother’s eyes widened before they softened into a smile. Itachi’s heart warmed. He hasn’t seen his mother smile like that in so long. Nodding, not wanting to break the spell Itachi grabbed Naruto’s hand as he took him to the dining area. His father did say he had to make a good impression, and ignoring one of Sasuke’s family would be the wrong thing to do. 

“Sorry about him… he’s a bit touched in the head.” Sasuke sighed. “Thank you for letting us stay for dinner.”

“It’s no problem Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun, I made more than enough for everyone.” Mikoto smiled as she looked to where Itachi lead Naruto. 

 Shikamaru touched Sasuke’s shoulder, gaining his stare. Quickly, before Mikoto had a chance to turn around Shikamaru saw deep, soul drenching sadness flash across Sasuke’s eyes. It was tucked away quickly and Sasuke gave a curt nod before following Mikoto into the dining room, Shikamaru not too far behind. 

  
  


__________

  
  
  


 They were left in the entry room, dinner finally over as they waited for Fugaku to take them home. Shikamaru was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Itachi was just outside, deeming to wait there to give his farewell. Mikoto was in the kitchen, humming softly, but just enough to break the silence of the home. It was a light melody, soft, yet firm. It reminded Shikamaru of his own mother, slightly pushing his heart to ache. He really missed her, and his father. 

 Shikamaru was pulled away from his musings as he caught Naruto taking ahold of Sasuke’s shoulders. Turning to them Shikamaru looked to Sasuke who was pale again, lip trembling, eyes glossy. Shikamaru has seen that look before. Many Shinobi after the war tented to get lost in the past, so without thinking too much about it Shikamaru reached to stroke Sasuke’s arm. 

“Don’t touch me.” Sasuke hissed. 

 Shikamaru flinched from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. His stomach dropped as Sasuke turned hatred filled eyes his way. The ache was back, full force as Shikamaru forced his body to still. Swallowing thickly, eyes snapping to the floor Shikamaru took a step back, dropping his hand. 

“Gomen’nasai.” 

 Turning around Shikamaru walked quickly to the door, opened it, and gentle closed it behind him. Sasuke was breathing heavily, and when he looked to Naruto he could see disappointment written across his face. Sasuke frowned, knocking Naruto’s hands away as he tried to settle his stomach. He felt nauseous, and cold. He knew he was trembling, and once the mood passed, after he locked away his troubling thoughts he realized what he had done. 

“Shit.” 

  
  


__________

  
  


 Shikamaru nearly forgot he wasn’t alone as he took a deep breath, lungs filling with the clean air. It was fresh, less warm, and cool enough to settle his nerves. It was the smell of home and Shikamaru let it push away his problems until he was safe. 

“Where are your friends?” Itachi asked. 

 He had been practicing his control exercise and Shikamaru noticed the uneven burnt leaves beneath the child’s feet. 

“Waiting for your father.” Shikamaru replied. 

 Itachi nodded before he picked up another leaf, eyebrows pinching in concentration. Shikamaru watched him, eyes examining his work. Itachi was an S rank Shinobi who slaughtered his clan in the name of peace. The child before him was a shadow of his future self, eyes still innocent, mind still young. 

“How long have you been practicing that technique?” Shikamaru asked. 

“Since this morning. It’s taking too long, I don’t really understand what I’m doing wrong.” Itachi frowned. 

 Shikamaru blinked, looking over the child’s hands. They were slightly burnt, ash staining his skin. Shikamaru was impressed. It was clear that this boy was a prodigy, already close to mastering a skill that took him a month when he was younger. 

“You’re channeling too much chakra in the center, and not enough on the edges. You need to have the edges move inward as you have the center move outward. It’s a balance you need to find. More chakra means less control.” Shikamaru critiqued.  

 Itachi blinked before trying what he said. Soon the a perfect circle was burnt in the center, edges untouched. 

“See, not too difficult.” Shikamaru smiled. 

“Thank you.” Itachi whispered, looking up to the boy. 

 No one but Shisui has ever helped him. Not even his father, who said he had to learn on his own ever thought to point him in the right direction. 

“Maa it’s fine.” Shikamaru waves off. 

 Silence fell upon them and Itachi looked at Shikamaru’s face. He looked tired, and a bit sad. 

“Is something bothering you Shikamaru-san?” Itachi asked. 

“Shikamaru-kun is fine, no need for san.” Shikamaru said. Looking down at Itachi Shikamaru realized the boy was sharp. He’d need to watch out for him when he was older. Already a child and he could read what most adults couldn’t. “And no, just tired. I’m ready for bed.” 

 Itachi knew he was lying, but his mother taught him that it was rude to point it out. So hesitantly he nodded before looking to his hands. The leaf was in perfect condition, minus his chakra hole. 

“Shikamaru-san, I mean... Shikamaru-kun?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can you show teach me something cool?” 

 And there it was, the epidament of every child’s wishes. Shikamaru smiled, eyes softening as he ruffled Itachi’s hair. He was glad to see even as a child Itachi wanted something as simple as attention and a cool technique. 

“Maybe next time.” Shikamaru smiled. “I’ll show you something cool and you can show me what you learned. Or if you need help I don’t mind giving a pointer or two.” 

“Arigatōgozaimashita Shikamaru-kun.”

“Are you boys ready?” Fugaku asked from behind the door. 

 Shikamaru smiled one last time before Fugaku, Sasuke, and Naruto stepped outside. Not too soon after Itachi and Mikoto said their farewells Fugaku walked the boys home. Shikamaru stayed in pace with Fugaku as Naruto and Sasuke trailed behind them. 

 Fugaku could tell there was tension between the children, but did nothing about it. It wasn’t his place. He engaged with Shikamaru on the subject of academy and was pleasantly surprised that they would all be attending this year's graduating class. After realizing that they would need to shop for supplies Fugaku made sure to list names of business he liked, and told them the general area where they could buy clothes. 

 Shikamaru was a quick study and Fugaku began to respect the child. He didn’t like them at first. One was loud, the other rude, and Shikamaru came off as lazy, something Fugaku hated when it came to the Naras. But Shikamaru was a bright child, and he listened to everything Fugaku said about safety and security. 

 Being apart of the police force of Konoha brought to light the dangers that come within a village, and Fugaku made sure to warn them of which areas to avoid. Not all parts of the village were safe, and not all of it was meant for children. Once they were back home Fugaku made sure that they locked their door before he shushied home, wanting to get to bed himself. Politics were his least favorite topic, but they were a necessary evil to every Shinobi clan. 

 Back inside Sasuke and Naruto disappeared into a room, which one, Shikamaru wasn’t sure, but he left them alone and went to their balcony. Now that they were away from prying eyes, well the most obvious ones, Shikamaru found himself mourning. He wondered if he had pushed Sasuke too much today. 

 He had been a bit ballsy, saying and doing things Sasuke wasn’t used to seeing, coming from him. Shikamaru assumed they were closer than that, that his gestures of comfort would be accepted, but he was wrong. It felt terrible to be rejected so harshly. He felt terrible for not stopping sooner.

“Stupid.” Shikamaru muttered. 

“What’s stupid?” 

 Jumping, scream caught in his throat Shikamaru stumbled back to see Kakashi perched on their railing. His heart was racing, eyes widening before he glared, hand rubbing his chest, teeth clenched. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack you bastard.” Shikamaru hissed.

“Maa maa you should be more self aware.” Kakashi hummed. 

 Kakashi was on his way up to his apartment when he spotted Shikamaru. It was a surprise to find him in the same complex as himself, and a bit troubling. The boy looked depressed, and Kakashi was midway into leaving the boy be, but his body thought otherwise. Soon he was spooking the boy, and some part of Kakashi’s chest fluttered as he watched the sadness leave the boy, finding some kind of pleasure in being the one to make it go away. 

 Frowning Kakashi watched the boy splutter, cheeks reddening as he crossed his arms. His chest was acting funny again and Kakashi was tempted to ask Minato what was wrong. Minato’s evil face flashed across Kakashi’s mind and he thought better of it.  _ Until it hinders me on my mission it must not be that important, _ Kakashi concludes. 

“I’m home, I shouldn't need to be self aware.” Shikamaru huffed. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“I live here.” Kakashi pointed, black eyes watching Shikamaru as he followed his finger. Kakashi was a few windows to the left, top floor for an easy escape. 

“Huh.” Shikamaru frowned. “That still doesn’t explain why you are  _ here _ .”

“Can’t I stop by and say hello to my wonderful neighbor?” Kakashi smirked. 

 The smirk lasted a total of half a second before his face flushed. He was acting weird again. 

“I guess.” Shikamaru sighed. 

“Why are you out here? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Kakashi mused. 

“Pft it is, actually. But I’m avoiding a troublesome situation.” Shikamaru said as he found himself falling into old habits, ones where he confided in Kakashi from time to time. “I think Sasuke’s pissed at me.”

“Hmmm.” Kakashi watched Shikamaru’s eyes fall. He didn’t like that one bit. “Sounds like a situation I’d never be in.”

 Shikamaru chuckled, lazy eyes meeting Kakashi’s. He realized too late that he was treating kid Kakashi like he would have as an adult. Blushing slightly Shikamaru chose to change topics. 

“You finish with that training regime?” Shikamaru regretted the words immediately as Kakashi’s eyes swirled on him. 

“Not yet. Soon.” Kakashi said. “I look forward to making your life hell.” 

“It seems like a lot of work for someone you hardly know.” Shikamaru accused. 

“It's probably more trouble than your worth.” 

 Kakashi flinched at his own words, mouth opening to apologize. 

“As if you’re time is worth any more than mine. The regime could suck and I’d lose precious hours of possible cloud watching.” Shikamaru snarked.

“What is it with you and cloud watching?” Kakashi asked. 

“Well, now that you mention it-”

“What the fuck are  _ you _ doing  **_here_ ** .”

 Flinching Kakashi leaned back and realized that he might have been a bit too close to Shikamaru. Sasuke was behind them, fuming as his eyes flashed red. Kakashi took the initiative and decided it was about time he went home, where he belonged, where he should have been hours ago. 

“Bye  _ Shikamaru-kun _ . Until next time, ja ne!”

 And he was gone. Shikamaru was frozen, unsure what to do, and he cowed as he turned to face an enraged Sasuke. 

“It’s time for bed.” Sasuke hissed, arms lashing out to pull Shikamaru inside. Shikamaru could do nothing as Sasuke marched him to Naruto’s room, tossing him onto the bed.  _ Middle again, _ Shikamaru swallowed as Sasuke turned off the lights. Naruto only grumbled and turned to snuggle into Shikamaru’s stuff back. Stiffly Shikamaru stayed as still as he could, body stiffening further as Sasuke crawled into bed. Before long Sasuke was wrapped around him, head on his chest, body as stiff as his own. 

“em’ sorry.”

 Shikamaru’s eyes widened before he relaxed, letting Sasuke settle himself, arms hugging the boy back. 

“It’s fine. I understand.” Shikamaru whispered. 

 A not to asleep Naruto smiled, arms tightening around Shikamaru’s waist.  _ Shikamaru, you’re just as bad as I am, aren’t you? Too forgiving for our own good. Though you have logic to back you up, I on the other hand, have my gut.  _

 Sasuke said no more and finally closed his eyes. Shikamaru was the last to fall asleep, mind pulling into a void of nothingness. He didn’t think, didn’t dream, but he was content. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much trouble writing this fucking chapter, boiiiiiiii  
> sorry not sorry for the angst  
> Kakahi is a bit occ i know, but maa i'm working with it hahhh  
> part of me wants to have shika and kakashi become a thing, buutttt at the same time....i let the characters guide me hahaha even i don't know what will become of them


	10. Books, Pens, and Jealousy

Chapter 10: Books, Pens, and Jealousy

  
  


    The weekend had gone by rather quickly in Naruto’s opinion. He was whistling as he washed the dishes, too cheery for someone who woke up at three thirty this morning. It was getting closer to four when Sasuke dragged himself into the bathroom, door slamming as he started his ritual to wash away yesterday’s filth. Shikamaru was still dead to the world, and Naruto didn’t want to be the one to wake the boy up. He had promised to let him sleep in today, since they’ve completed all their shopping, and today really was a day for them to relax and stay home. Naruto was thinking about conning them into watching a movie together, or possibly plan out what they are going to do when the Sannin returned to Konoha.

 Humming another song, tune off key, Naruto began to heat water on the stove when a chakra signature approached their door. He thought nothing of, thinking it was going to keep on moving, but was surprised when it stopped just outside their door. Something was familiar about the signature, but Naruto couldn’t place it yet. It felt jittery, like the nature was chaotic, almost like….A knock sounded through the room, stopping Naruto from his musings. Pausing Naruto looked to the small clock on the wall, it was exactly four am. Curious Naruto left the kettle to boil as he made his way to the door. Unlocking it Naruto opened it wide to come face to face with Hatake Kakashi.

 He looked stiff, just like he had on the training grounds. His face was still, and his eyes looked a bit wary, but otherwise he looked freshly showered and groomed. He was decked out in his gear, katana strapped to his back, hand still hanging in the air. Blinking Kakashi looked to his hand before dropping it, shifting on his feet before straightening and giving Naruto a sharp nodd.

“Yes?” Naruto asked.

 He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to invite the boy in. He and Sasuke have been avoiding the man, he was nothing like their Kakashi-sensei, and it was clear that he didn’t particularly like them either.

“Is Shikamaru-san awake?” Kakashi asked rather awkwardly.

 Tilting his head Naruto took a step back, finally deciding he had nothing to lose, and waved the man, no boy in. Naruto couldn’t recall why Kakashi would be there so early in the morning, or why he’d even bother with Shikamaru.

“Why…” Naruto dragged out.

“I’ve completed the training regime and would like to show it to him, before he starts academy.” Kakashi answered.

 He was curt, to the point, and blunt. His aura was hostile, yet prideful, reminding Naruto of Sasuke when he was younger. The gears finally clicked in his mind, and Naruto remembered Shikamaru agreeing to let Kakashi provide a sort of guide for him to follow.

“No, he’s still sleeping.” Naruto supplied helpfully, smiling as Kakashi’s shoulders dropped.

“I see.” Kakashi muttered, body unsure of what to do.

 Kakashi was still angry at himself for even knocking on their door. He did in fact finish the training regime for Shikamaru, and planned to corner the boy later that day, but then he saw light coming from the window, he decided to see if he was available now. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, humming in thought. Naruto thought that if he got Kakashi to wake the genius up he wouldn’t have to do it later. Smirking, knowing full well that he was throwing Kakashi to the wolves, he pointed to the direction of the room they used last night.

“You can wake him up, if you want. I was just about to do it myself, but I’m heating water.” Naruto lied.

“I don’t think that’s necessa-”

“It’s fine, _really_ . I’m sure he’ll be _more_ than happy to start his day early.” Naruto smiled sweetly.

 Kakashi didn’t like the glint in the boy’s eyes. He looked like Kushina when she was planning a prank.

“Turn left, then it’s the first door on your left.” Naruto beamed, turning back to the kitchen.

 His face grew sinister, trickster nature rearing its ugly head. He began to chuckle evilly as Kakashi took a few hesitant steps before heading towards Shikamaru, feets making barely a sound against the old wood flooring. Naruto couldn’t wait for Kakashi to bolt from the room with his tail between his legs. Naruto didn’t know what was happening between Kakashi and Shikamaru, and no matter how many times Sasuke tried to warn him that Kakashi was up to something, Naruto couldn’t help but act as the devil’s advocate.

 It was clear that _this_ Kakashi favored Shikamaru to them. He didn’t think it was as sinister as whatever Sasuke was thinking, the boy had a tendency to overreact when his precious people were involved, but Naruto wanted a good laugh out of the situation. Turning off the stove Naruto leaned against the counter, turning to face the hallway, eyes gleaming as he waited for the shoe to drop.

 

“Hello?” Kakashi whispered into the dark room.

 When no one answered he looked for a light, and found one, flipping the switch. A soft orange glow chased away the darkness, and Kakashi’s breath hitched at what he saw. Shikamaru’s hair was down, layers sprawled across the sheets, face slack with sleep. He looked… Kakashi hesitated at the door, fingers twitching before he moved further into the room. He stopped at the edge of the bed, hand raising to shake the boy awake. Frowning, cheeks heating against his will, Kakashi decided to get the action over will and basically slapped the boy awake. If his hands happened to drag through the boy’s hair, well Kakashi would deny it till the day he died.

 Grunting Shikamaru snapped awake, eyes burning with furry as he searched for the one who dared to wake him. He was going to kill them, slowly, and as painfully as possible. Kakashi froze, hands stiff at his sides, mind numbing. The eyes Shikamaru had made something hot tingle down Kakashi’s spine, forcing his face to flush.

“You.” Shikamaru growled. “What the fuck _Hatake_?”

 Kakashi couldn’t move. He was sure that his instincts were failing him as Shikamaru threw the covers away from his body, moving to the side of the bed where he stood. All he could sense was **_danger, danger, danger,_ ** but the fire in Shikamaru’s eyes made Kakashi’s face deepen in it’s already red tinge.

“You’re a very stupid man, _Hatake_ .” Shikamaru hissed, stepping into Kakashi’s bubble. “I should kill you _slowly_ , make sure to hide your body where _no one_ will will find you, torture you until you can’t tell your _left_ from your **_right_ **.”

 Kakashi wondered if he was going insane as he felt steam come out from his ears. Shikamaru shouldn’t be able to make his voice sound that deep.

“If you **_ever_ ** wake me up like that again I will **_end_ ** you, am I _clear_?” Shikamaru growled.

 Kakashi could do nothing but nod. He nodded and made sure to stand at full attention as the fire in Shikamaru’s eyes dimmed, not fully leaving, but pulling back enough to look him up and down. Kakashi felt like prey, and if he wasn’t a chunin, with years of training on the boy, then he would have felt trapped. Kakashi was well aware that he could escape, once he could convince his feet to move, but Shikamaru’s breath was puffing against his mask and all higher thought functioning was gone. _Maybe I should talk to Minato-sensei…._ Kakashi wondered as Shikamaru took a step back.

 His hand found its way to his hip, and his eyes squinted as he assessed the situation. Kakashi was in his room, in full gear, freshly groomed, and wanting to ask something. Shikamaru sighed.

“You finished the training regime, haven't you?” Shikamaru groaned.

“Yes, and Naruto-san said it was okay to wake you up.” Kakashi said, testing the waters.

 Kakashi may be young, but he knew a prank when he saw one, and he wasn’t about to take the fall for whatever the boy thought to con him into. _Glad he did, though,_ Kakashi smirked. His face was still red, and he was still steaming from his ears, but he was fine. Fine and ready to get Shikamaru out of his bubble so that he could breathe again.

“Baka.” Shikamaru tisked.

 Wanting to cry for his only chance to sleep in Shikamaru rubbed his eyes before glaring at Kakashi once more.

“Get out. I need to change.”

“So I take it that you’ll be joining me today?” Kakashi mused.

 His tone was mocking, and it graded against Shikamaru’s nerves. Shikamaru then grabbed Kakashi by the arm, throwing him out of the room as he slammed the door closed. After standing stupidly in the hall for a full minute Kakashi walked back into their living area to have Naruto bust out laughing, eyes watering as he fell to the ground. Naruto could tell Kakashi got a lashing, and the boy’s face was so red that steam was smoking from his ears. _Must have been embarrassing,_ Naruto chuckled as Kakashi tried to glare Naruto into submission. Instead it only encouraged the boy to laugh even harder, eyes streaming with tears.

 Shikamaru eventually came out of the room, dressed for the day, hair pulled in a messy bun. Ignoring Naruto as he rolled around on the ground Shikamaru grapped Kakashi by his arm, dragging him out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them.

 It wasn’t until it was nearly seven in the morning when Sasuke realized that Shikamaru wasn’t in the apartment. When he asked the Dobe he punched the boy before dashing out of the room, not even bothering to close the door, leaving a pouting Naruto on the floor. _They’re both idiots,_ Sasuke’s mind growled, heading to the training grounds. _One doesn’t even know Shikamaru is being leered at, and the other can’t even tell when someone is crushing on him! Bakas!_

 

__________

 

 Shikamaru was finally allowed to rest after two hours of pure torture. Kakashi had created the perfect training plan, and if Shikamaru was still a child he would have straight told the boy to ‘fuck off’. But alas, he was an adult, and he wanted to get strong, and he didn’t want to bother Sasuke and Naruto with his problem. Originally Shikamaru was going to train in secret, not wanting to compare his progress to that of Naruto’s and Sasuke’s, which were surely to jump in leaps and bounds. He wasn’t going to all out ignore them, but he was planning to do a bit of training on his own where he could critique himself honestly, if possibly harshly.

 Kakashi was laying stiffly beside him, hands awkwardly at his side, glaring at the fresh, morning sky. Shikamaru had to explain what cloud watching was, and why he enjoyed it so much. He may have threw in a lie here and there about it helping his brain develop by being able to catch small details in the clouds, but who was he to care. Kakashi knew of meditation, but he wasn’t all too confident in Shikamaru’s version of the practice.

 Kakashi was impressed that Shikamaru, though cursing Kami and him to hell, managed to finish before the two hour mark. Kakashi himself, after making sure Shikamaru was doing the exercises correctly, did his own version of a warm up alongside him. Kakashi could see his potential, and if the boy wasn’t as smart and cunning and _lovely_ he might have never bothered with him.

 It was rare to find someone like Minato-sensei. He didn’t yell when he pointed out a flaw, but instead inquired about it in more detail, taking the critique and running with it. Kakashi was pleasantly surprised when Shikamaru pointed out his own flaws, giving pointers that were better than some of his teachers gave back in the his academy days. Flexing his fingers Kakashi recalled how he had learned from Minato-sensei about their placement test.

 He was shocked that Naruto scored the highest, and if he was honest a bit peeved that a boy like Obito could be that smart. Minato-sensei then told him that if it wasn’t for the boys’ being from outside the village that they would have been put into a squad already.

 At first Kakashi was jealous, but threw away the emotion after realizing that they were in fact strangers to Konoha. They would be under the scrutiny of the Shinobi forces until they proved themselves. Kakashi could only hope that they made it into their rankings, he didn’t want to lose a possible comrade to something as devious as dishonor. He still didn’t trust them, and watched them when he could, but he had his limits and even he couldn’t keep track of them all the time.

 He knew that they still had Anbu guards, always switching around one am. He wondered what the Hokage knew, and if they were spies when they would arrest them. Kakashi hated the thick weight that settled on his chest when he thought of Shikamaru as being a spy, but he was a Konoha Shinobi, and no matter how much he favored the boy, he would kill him if he betrayed Konoha.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Shikamaru murmured, eyes still stuck in the sky.

“I am not.” Kakashi pouted.

 They lapped into silence again, Kakashi shifting awkwardly in the grass.

“Thank you, you know, for helping me.” Shikamaru whispered. It was almost too soft for Kakashi to hear.

“Maa I just want you to be useful to Konoha when you graduate.” Kakashi stated.

“For Konoha huh.” Shikamaru hummed. “Hey….what do you think of science?”

 The question felt out of place, and it took a moment for Kakashi to let it sink in. It was odd, but he’s never been a fan of it himself. Orochimaru was the first person he thought of when the word science was said. The man was brilliant, if a bit creepy. One of the Sannin, and someone the Hokage has trained himself. He ran labs, most sanctioned by the Hokage, but he was a sadist when civilians weren’t around.

 He was approached once by the man, back when his father’s death was still fresh. He had inquired about him and his skill, wondering if he’d like to become his apprentice. Minato was already his Sensei by then, so he declined. Kakashi never thought he would be of any use to the man, he didn’t have the talent for medicine or labs. The Sannin was a bit dejected, but left him alone ever since.

“Science is okay. Don’t like it myself.” Kakashi finally answered. “Why?”

“I’m thinking about specializing in it. More specifically the science behind ninjutsus and possibly creation.” Shikamaru sighs. “We’ve been reading about specialization lately, and I’m the only one who hasn’t found a niche.”

“Oh?” Kakashi has learned if he stays quiet Shikamaru is more forthcoming with details. He doesn’t know when it started but Shikamaru tended to confided in him, and Kakashi was a bit honored by this fact. _It’s just because I think he might be a spy, not that his voice is really soothing…._

“Naruto wants to get into Fuuinjutsu. Sasuke was looking at Medical ninjutsu….I….” Shikamaru frowned. “I’m not too sure what I want to do.”

“Don’t ninjas usually pick a specialization _after_ the academy?”

“Our Kaa-san taught us a lot, back when she was alive.” Shikamaru said softly. “She taught us about all the different things ninjas can do.”

“Ah….”

“Hehh maybe I should get into art.” Shikamaru laughed. “Maybe become a weapon specialist.”

 Kakashi had to pinch himself in the leg, hard, to distract himself from visions of Shikamaru learning kenjutsu. It shouldn’t have made his heart race. Shikamaru huffed, pulling himself into a sitting position as he looked at the sun. It was getting close to seven am and he was hungry.

“Wanna go grab some food?”

“Sure….”

 

__________

 

 It was nearly dark when Jiraiya strolled his way into the village, Tsunade and Orochimaru right on his heels. The guards greeted them happily, waving as the three made their way to the Hokage building. Tsunade was there reluctantly, body stiff as she nodded to passing civilians. She was there because it was the safest place for Shizune at the moment. Once it was clear that they would be safe Tsunade planned to leave and never return, but ever since the war people have come looking for her and she could only do so much to protect Shizune.

 Hiruzen was the one to give them their latest mission. He wanted them to be seen near the major battles, wanting to put up a front for their enemies. The only reason Tsunade agreed was because there would be no battle, something she refused to do. Even if her hemophobia wasn’t as bad as it was she didn’t want to raise a finger helping a pointless war.

 The team had barely spoken a word to each other during the entire mission. It pained her to see her teammates so far apart, but she did nothing, already feeling like she wanted to run. Orochimaru has grown colder since the last time she saw him, and Jiraiya more perverted.

 A part of her mourned the loss of their bond, but she had someone she needed to take care of, and her teammates were adults. They didn’t need her like Shizune did.

“We’re here.” Orochimaru said, voice even, familiar inflections gone.

 They pushed the door open, Jiraiya loud with his greeting, Orochimaru calm. Tsunade nodded briefly, wanting to give her report before she retired to her bottles of sake back at the hotel. She was ready to bury herself in liquor, hoping to chase away the nightmares that  haunted her skin.

“I’m glad you all returned safely. It has been...eventful since you’ve all been gone.” Hiruzen said gravely.

 The three sharpened, all falling into attention, even Tsunade with her wandering heart could not help but listen in. For all his faults the man was still her Sensei, and she loved him like family. He looked older than the last time she saw him, and a dread began to settle in her gut.

“After your report there is something I’ve been meaning to ask, of all of you.”

“What’s wrong Sensei?” Orochimaru asked, curious.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Hiruzen said, taking a long hit of his pipe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo not a lot happened here, and I kinda didn’t add any angst unless you count Tsunade lol but yee.... I’ve been hinting at recreating the Sannin with the boys, and since Sakura is gone.... I thought of Shika taking her place but, then found sasuke there instead.  
> And I wanted them to specialize in things differently for their time. I’d take away some of the sharper looks of the village because they literally have to relearn a whole different specialty and so it’s not as suspicious. Though the rate at what they learn prob is kukukukuku
> 
> Anyways, I’m hoping the plot is ganna pick up hahah
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that Kakashi might be a bit of a masochist....


	11. Some Things Change

Chapter 11: Some Things Change  
  


Shikamaru was banned from choosing dinner last night, his punishment for _disappearing_ with Kakashi. Naruto wasn’t allowed any input either, for _neglecting_ to inform Sasuke sooner. It took until three in the afternoon for Sasuke to hunt down the Nara, and when he finally found him he was playing shogi with Kakashi.

 Sasuke couldn’t even pull the boy away until the game was over, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke to throw insults back and forth until the game was done. That night was a nightmare, according to Naruto. Not only were they forced to eat healthy, but Sasuke and Shikamaru got into a heated argument over Shikamaru continuing his training with Kakashi, and Shikamaru won.

 His reasoning was justified, and in the end accepted by the raven, but Sasuke hasn’t said a word to Shika since last night and it was now Monday morning, the day they started their classes. Though they still all shared a bed Naruto ended up on the middle and he’s pretty sure Shikamaru didn’t sleep that well….if at all.

 Naruto was humming a cheery tune to distract himself from his troubling thoughts, heating water. Sasuke was at the table, eating breakfast, shoveling food angrily into his mouth. They were waiting on Shika who was brushing his teeth, water running for the past ten minutes. When he finally joined them his eyes were distant, walking to the fridge, opening it and just staring into it. Naruto finally finished cooking his ramen, eating it with a fake smile on his face, turning to the boys behind him. Shikamaru was still staring into the fridge, not even moving to grab anything. Naruto watched him the entire time, managing to finish his ramen, and Sasuke his eggs. Shika was still staring into the fridge when Sasuke washed his dishes, putting them down harshly, causing Shikamaru to twitch. He finally grabbed the orange juice, drinking straight from the carton. Sasuke was glaring at him, but by the time Shikamaru put the juice back Sasuke was walking to the door, opening it and walking out.

“Shika….it’s time to go.” Naruto said softly, a bit worried about him.

 The times Naruto has seen Shikamaru sleep deprived he was a mess, clumsy everywhere he turned. Usually he was a bit more focused, but Naruto had to guess that their deaged bodies we’re making things harder for the youth.

“Hai.” Shikamaru said, following Naruto out the door.

 They caught up to Sasuke easily, he was waiting for them outside. It took a moment, but Naruto realized Shikamaru forgot to put his hair up.

“Hey Shika your hair is down.” Naruto smiled.

 Slowly Shika raised his hand, fingers combing through the black strands. The hair went past his shoulders, dark strands glowing softly in the morning light. _Longer than before,_ Shikamaru wistfully thought. Sasuke gave him a brief glance, Naruto being the only one to catch it.

“Oh.” Shikamaru hummed, fingers twirling around a strand of hair.

 They continued to walk, Naruto admiring the friendly atmosphere even as war threatened the village’s borders. Konoha’s people always trusted her, even at times when they were under attack. _To trust something blindly..._ Naruto thought about himself. Even after everything, after every villian, every enemy, every heartache he’s always found a way to trust again. Sasuke was learning to trust again too, and Naruto could safely say the boy wasn’t as bad as he used to be.

 The Anbu guard was smaller today, not needing as much coverage with the aid of eyes at the academy. Cat was a regular of the shift, and loved the drama that brewed between the children and everyone they met. Cat was glad to have a break from the war, back injury reducing them to guard duty. At first Cat was angry, bitter at leaving their comrades to face the horrors of war alone, but as they watched the children they grew calmer, heart warming when they laughed. They could tell today was different, the Uchiha was snappier, angrier, and if Cat had to guess the cause it was the Nara.

 From the switch at one am Cat learned from the night shift that the Nara hadn't slept. For a child to be able to fight off sleep was impressive. Many genin had trouble with guard duty for the first time, sometimes slipping into slumber. It was deadly, and at times of war, like now, it could get someone killed. A lot of genin learned quickly, first C rank missions easily turning to B or higher.  

 Cat left the children briefly, finding their classroom and a hiding place. As they waited for the children to find the room they took the time to observe the other children. This year was full of potential. There was a few clan children, but most were from civilian or Shinobi families. The top kunoichi of the year was Mitarashi Anko.

 She was a fiery girl with a harsh personality, but she never let that get in the way of her grades. Might Guy was the leading Taijutsu artist with a loud personality. Other notable children were Morino Ibiki, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai. Cat wondered what was going to happen when the children met the explosive Naruto, icy Uchiha, and lazy Nara.

 Cat didn’t have to wait long, face smiling behind their mask as the teacher yelled at the kids to quiet. Cat always felt nostalgic whenever they had to visit the academy. They were lead and always asked the teachers for inquiries about possible Anbu candidates. This year was also the year Hatake Kakashi would have graduated, if the boy wasn’t a prodigy.

“Now class we have a few new students joining us today. They’ve been placed here to graduate with this class, so we will also be reviewing what we did yesterday for them to catch up. Now please behave, and welcome the new students.”

“What the hell that's not fair!”

 A boy with bandages on his face yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the teacher.

“That’s enough Kotetsu.” The teacher hissed, forcing the boy back into his seat with a pout. “Now, please come in boys.”

 Cat watched with well hidden mirth as the boys introduced themselves, pretty much going as they had guessed. The only notable reaction was when the Nara spotted Sarutobi Asuma. His body went stiff, face falling in color. It was as if the boy saw a ghost. As introductions finished the boys were forced to separate. The Nara went to the opposite side of the room, small frown on his face. Naruto sat somewhere in the middle, and The Uchiha near the front.

 A few of the girls from civilian families began to whisper and giggle around him, something Cat had to roll their eyes to. The Uchiha wasn’t the only one getting attention either, Cat noted. The Naruto kid had a few admirers, as well as the Nara. Cat had to snuff a giggle because the Nara also had a few boys looking at him.

  _To be young and dumb,_ Cat smiled. The cause for such a reaction was the boy’s hair. Their voices were still whiny and airy, yet to drop. Cat wondered when the boys would figure it out and looked forward to their mortified faces. It was boring after that, nothing happening but a few students answering questions, reviewing ninja protocol, and a few examples given by the teacher for the students to review. Finally lunch came around and Cat found their eyes on the boys again, gathered by where Sasuke sat.

 The two were still not talking, and the Nara looked a bit sluggish, but overall the three made an escape before any of the other students could corner them. Cat followed them, easily moving through the shadows until they were in the common area. They grabbed food and avoided the curious students once more, finding their way onto the roof to eat. It seemed a bit odd that someone as social as Naruto was avoiding the chance to cause mischief and make a few new friends, but his eyes seemed to be only on the Nara, and maybe he was doing it for the boy Cat theorized.

 

“Shit.” Naruto cursed, hating that he couldn’t say what he really wanted.

 He had forgotten about Asuma, not really thinking that he was Kakashi’s age. Shikamaru hasn’t said a word, and even if he could Naruto didn’t think he’d tell them outright if he wasn’t asked. Sasuke was being his usual prickly, bastard self and Naruto nearly decked him in the lunchroom. Naruto was annoyed by their fight, it was pointless, they had better things to worry about. Naruto regretted not even asking what was bothering Shikamaru, he had the chance in the apartment and didn’t take it.

 He didn’t even know if the boy was mad at Sasuke, or if he, unlike himself, had figured that he was going to see Asuma again. Walking they found the bleachers they used the first time they met Kakashi-sensei, Naruto placing his food down first before turning to the two. Sasuke was next, sitting closer to Naruto, and Shika on his other side, though not as close.

“We forgot to get drinks.” Sasuke muttered.

 Looking at their trays it was true, and Shikamaru, for the first time that day, sighed and got up, replying to Sasuke’s comment.

“I’ll go get them.” Shikamaru sighed again.

“Hn.”

 It was a reply, acknowledgement, and Shika nodded before turning, disappearing out the door. When the door closed Naruto turned to Sasuke, nearly barreling  into him.

“What the fuck Dobe.” Sasuke growled.

“Teme, I’m worried about Shika.” Naruto whispered, well tried to.

 Shoving Naruto off of him Sasuke snorted.

“He’s just doing it for attention.”

“What.” Naruto narrowed his eyes.

“Like that droopy attitude is real. I don’t know why he’s even bothering. It’s only pissing me off that he’s acting like a child.”

 Naruto blinked. Then blinked again.

“Teme....I don’t think that’s the reason...and he didn’t sleep last night either.”

 Naruto was wondering if Sasuke was being dense on purpose, or if he was really that pissed off at Shika training with Kakashi that he failed to see what was probably the real problem today.

“So?” Sasuke growled. “I didn’t sleep well either, but you don’t see me acting like a kicked puppy.”

“No you’re more like a cat who was left outside in the rain.” Naruto snickered. “But seriously, you didn’t notice anything else? Anything that could cause him to be so…”

“If he thinks me not talking to him is a reason to act that way, then he’s not worth the trouble.” Sasuke grunted. “I warned him, and you about leaving him alone with Kakashi, but you _both_ ignored me. Now I have to wait until I’m proven right so I can kick both your asses.”

“Sasuke… you didn’t really look at everyone in the classroom, did you?”

 Sasuke’s blood boiled, eyes flashing red at Naruto. The accusation was irritating him, as was Naruto’s tone.

“Oh course I did. They’re just kids.” _I saw all of them, the future forces of Konoha, idiot._

“And none of them looked like that man that helped Shika out that one time?” _You didn’t realize that Asuma was there, did you?_

“What ma-”

  _Asuma. Sarutobi Asuma._ Sasuke flinched at the thought. He was stupid. He was so pissed at Shikamaru for the whole Kakashi incident that he didn’t realize the boy was seeing his dead Sensei again.

“Tsk.”

“So I highly doubt Shika is down because you’re not taking to him. He’s never let you’re lack of response stop him before.” Naruto smiled. Sasuke opened his mouth to counter when Shika burst through the door, eyes wild as he looked for Naruto and Sasuke.

“I think it’d be best if we ditched school today.”

 Naruto’s and Sasuke’s mouths dropped. Shika’s hair was **_short_ **. The end looked frayed, like they were cut with a dull knife. Shika also had a bruise on his arm, and his clothes looked dirty.

“What **_happened_ **?” Sasuke growled.

 He was on Shika like a well thrown kunia. Naruto was there too, though scouting out the chakra signals nearby. On the other side of the school, where the vending machines were, was about three weak chakra signatures, and one that was about chunin level. The smaller signatures were angry, embarrassed, one hurt, and scared, the chunin angry, and worried.

“I’ll explain when we get home, I kinda messed up.” Shikamaru frowned.

“Guys I think now is our only chance to ditch. Common I’ll lead the way.” Naruto motioned.

 As the three expertly managed to get out of the school Cat left Hawk to follow them home. Cat was the one who had followed the Nara, and they had to report this to the Hokage. It wasn’t bad, not exactly, but it still needed to be documented. Hesitating Cat watched as a teacher came looking for the boys, and Cat, though against their mission, decided to give their tellings of what happened.

 It wasn’t much, and the children didn’t need their protection, but Cat was a bit annoyed at the children from ruining the boys first day of school.

_Damn kids,_ Cat thought as they approached the teacher.

 

__________

 

 Shikamaru was sitting on the toilet, lid closed, hands on his lap. He was sent there by Sasuke who was looking for a knife to fix his hair. Shikamaru felt like today could have been better, if he was honest. Sasuke appeared then, sharpened kunai in hand, frown permanently stuck on his cute face.

“Turn around.”

 Shikamaru did, humming low as he swiveled on the seat. Sasuke started to even out the left side, hands moving in a confident glide.

“What happened?”

 Shikamaru stayed quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

“Some kids, Mizuki and some brat, were goading me into a fight, or something. I didn’t bother to listen.”

 Strands of hair fell on the ground as Sasuke’s hand stilled.

“I guess they were talking for awhile, but again I wasn’t paying attention.”

 The hand started to move again, a little more rough.

“They didn’t take that very well.”

 

_‘Were talking to you girly!’_

_Hands on his hair. Yanking. The sensation of falling, danger streaming through the gut._

 

“I….reacted.”

 

_A kunia, hacking, need to get free, free now, act, don’t think. Move._

 

“You…reacted?”

“Rather violently.”

 

_Hands fisted, free, blood. Attack them, defend, get away. Regroup._

 

“I attacked them. May or may not have broke an arm.”

 

_Something popped, a yell, someone screaming._

 

“So you hurt them?”

“Yeah…”

“Good.”

 Shikamaru turned then, meeting Sasuke’s eyes. He was pissed, but proud, Shikamaru noticed. Singing Shikamaru turned back to the wall.

“I don’t think the teacher thought so.” Shikamaru smiled. “First day and I nearly killed two students.”

“They deserves it.”

“Did they?” Shikamaru mused.

 Shikamaru was glad to find his instincts still in tact. If today taught him anything, it was to remember where he was. Though the children, one being Mizuki who was a enemy to Naruto at on point, were training to be ninja, they lacked the skills to react like them. They were academy students, not used to the touch of violence or death. Shikamaru was used to Naruto’s reflexes, and Sasuke’s power. He almost killed them before he realized where he was.

“Hn.”

 Shikari was left smiling till Sasuke finished with the back, mind flowing through the images of what lead to his little flounder.

“Look I know you’re mad at me, or something, but thanks for helping me with my hair.”

“I’m not done, turn around.”

 Shikamaru listened, eyes following Sasuke until he stepped back.

“Done.”

“Thanks.”

 Shikamaru went to the mirror, he’d have to clean up in a second. The person that looked back at him back was a stranger. _Dramatic as ever_ , Shikamaru smirked. One side of his hair was longer, and he had bangs now. It would take some adjusting, but he was pleased with the results.

“Clean this up. We’ll talk more when you’re done. And shower.”

“Yes sir.” Shikamaru saluted.

 Sasuke left him then, and Shikamaru got to cleaning. Once he was done he jumped into the shower, hands feeling odd as he washed his hair.

“No more ponytails.” Shikamaru mourned.

 

 

__________

 

 A harmless toad bounced his way through the tiny apartment. He was to scout out what he could find and report to his grandfather. Things were hectic back home and the road was glad he had a job to do away from the drama. He was nearly stepped on when the three children busted into the apartment, and he made a quick dash for cover. The ground hummed softy where he landed, smelling of something familiar.

 As stealthy as he could he drew closer to the hum, avoiding the eyes of the children in the home. When he finally reacted the stop he could smell the nature chakra pulsing beneath the boards, and curious he ran his webbed toes across it. It was a delicately beautiful design, simple and to the point.

“So it’s true.” The toad murmured.

“What’s true?”

 Squeaking the toad jumped, tiring around to face a blond haired, blue eyed boy. He had whisker marks on his face, eyes wide as he froze in his spot.

“Naruto?”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kukukkukuku cliff hangerrrrr
> 
> also enjoy my art yee


	12. of snakes, frogs, and hawks

Chapter 12: of snakes, frogs, and hawks

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Gamakichi? You’re so small! And you still have a tail!” Naruto wailed, eyes watering. 

“Idiot! If Jiraiya would have came he would have felt this seal!” The small toad yelled as he stomped on the ground. “And don’t say my name so casually baka!”

 That was how Sasuke found Naruto, balling his eyes out with his hands gently around a crying toad. 

“What the fuck?” Sasuke whispered, pausing in the entryway. 

“You!” Gamakichi hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. “Do you know how hard it is to keep the peace between the summons?!”

 Sasuke stilled, eyes widening. It was a summons. Naruto’s summons. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. 

“You people are lucky our kind doesn’t interfere with your human matters!” Gamakichi sniffed. “We found out that the toads, snakes, and hawks are the only ones that came back.”

“What.” Sasuke stated dumbly. 

“You is what!” Gamakichi croaked. “We were having a nice dinner before we were ripped apart! I was sick for a whole week!”

“What’s going on?” Shikamaru huffed, towel wrapped around his hair, sweats and T-shirt on. He was scrubbing away at his hair trying to dry it out. 

“Gamakichi?” Shikamaru stopped, a bit behind Sasuke. 

“I have to tell ma and pa about this.” Gamakichi sighed. “Stay here, I’ll be back.”

“Wait-” Naruto tried, but Gamakichi was done, small trail of smoking following his exit. 

“Fuck.”

“This is bad.” Shikamaru groaned, towel dropping to the floor. He began to pace, hands gripping his hair, teeth chewing on his lip. 

“How is this bad? This is great!” Naruto smiled, whipping his dirty face on his shirt. 

“How is this good?” Shikamaru growled. “What if they tell Jiraiya? Or Sarutobi? Or hell, I don’t know, Orochimaru!” 

“We can’t do anything until that annoying frog gets back.” Sasuke said as he threw himself face first into their thread barren couch. 

“He’s a toad.” Naruto pouted, throwing himself on top of Sasuke. A weak grunt was barely heard as Shikamaru moved to pace in front of them. 

“This changes everything.” 

“Umm, Shika?”

“What?!”

 Naruto latched onto Shika’s hand, yanking him on top of Sasuke. 

“Get off.” A muffled grunt protested. 

 Naruto completely ignored Sasuke, forcing Shika beside Sasuke. Naruto straddled their backs, forcing them to stay put, not that either of them put on much of a struggle. 

“I think you two should relax.” Naruto grinned. “Naruto-sama is here to take away all your troubles.” 

“Naruto-”

“It’s Naruto-sama to you.” Naruto huffed. “Now let me give you each a special massage, I swear you’ll be worrying about  _ other  _ things if you catch my drift-”

 Sasuke managed to twist, decking Naruto on the cheek, sending the boy flying to the ground. Shikamaru moved to the other end of the couch, away from Sasuke’s  _ loving  _ touch, and used the arm rest as a pillow, face falling into the cushion. He stayed still, Naruto’s and Sasuke’s curses filling up the living room. 

 Shikamaru’s mind was racing. He was barely able to catch the tail end of the toad’s rant, but he could tell that they weren’t happy about the situation. Right when Shikamaru was planning their escape, and fastest way out of the village, and where to hide until things died down Gamakichi was back, along with ma, pa, a black snake, and a fairly decent sized hawk. Shikamaru thought for a hysterical second that the Anbu outside would come busting in at any moment, body going still as the little group of animals stared at Naruto and Sasuke fight. 

“Naruto-kun?” Pa asked, and Naruto stilled. 

 Whipping around, leaving Sasuke to fall back on his ass, Naruto watched with wide eyes as Ma and Pa jumped at him, simultaneously hugging and hitting the poor boy. 

“You had us worried you were dead!” 

“You’re name was gone, then Jiraiya was alive, we thought the worst!” 

“You stupid child!”

 As the back and forth continued Sasuke met the eyes of a very small Aoda and a decently sized Nihon. Sasuke just stared at them as they grew closer, each looking him over with critical eyes. Gamakichi went over to Shikamaru and sat beside him, sighing as light chatter filled the room. 

“So you guys remember.” Shikamaru whispered. 

“Yeah, seems that way.” Gamakichi nodded. “Though it’s more complicated than that.”

“How so?”

“Well you see-”

“That’s enough Gamakichi.” Ma sighed, finally pulling away from Naruto. “I think it’s time we all have a serious talk.”

 Dutifully Naruto and Sasuke moved to the couch, Gamakichi jumping back to stand behind Ma and Pa. Aoda and Nihon came up beside them, eyes still stuck on Sasuke. 

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked, breaking the silence. 

“We should be asking you that!” Ma grumbled as Pa sighed, stepping forward. 

“It seems that we’ve all come back in time, and it’s only a select few as well.” Pa said, looking over the boys. “From what we could figure out it’s only the summons closest to the summoners. We’re not sure why that is, but only a few of each respected summons have come back.” 

“So that means….”

“It means that when select summons such as Aoba and Nihon came to us for confirmation they nearly started a war.” Pa frowned. “Madara and a few of the leaders of the other summons were not happy that two of their…. kin were coming to us. The only explanation we could give was that they were gifted prophetic visions of future summoners, and that they were told to seek us out for answers.” 

“It’s rare that our kind seeks out another for help.” Ma continued. “And it was the only b.s excuse we could give without any answers. I’m sure Madara will have one of his lackies inform Orochimaru-kun of the news. That is why we are here. We need you to try to summon us so we can reverse summon you two in order to have you resign the contracts.”

 Silence. Naruto started to bite his lip while Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, mind churning. Shikamaru threw his face into his hands, body as tight as wire. Shikamaru tried to think when they would be covering the subject of summoning during the academy, then thought of the accelerated curriculum during times of war. His mind came up blank. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning Shikamaru shot up, eyes latching onto Naruto who gave him a puzzled look. 

“I have an idea.” Shikamaru smiled. “And you’re going to help.”

 Naruto looked him over, face pulling into a smirk. 

“How so?”

  
  


__________

  
  


 Their second day of school was full of whispers, scoffs, and hints of hostility. Cat laid in the corner vent of the kid’s classroom, arms digging into the metal bolt ends. It wasn’t the best spot, but they arrived last thanks to the children nearly giving them and their squad a heart attack that morning. Naruto, the idiotically  _ lucky  _ child had somehow found one of Jiraiya’s summons and was waving him around to anyone that would look, saying that he found a prince that was trapped as a toad. Cat called off Hawk and Hound from interfering, since it was clear that none of the children knew that it was a summons. Naruto held the toad gently, even if he was waving him around, crying about the ‘poor prince’ stuck in the ‘toad’s body’. 

 The summon hasn’t even tried to escape, which Cat found suspicious, that was until he saw Naruto giving the toad sweets to keep him still. It was clear to Cat that Naruto hadn’t a clue what actual toad’s ate, and the little summon was taking full advantage of the situation, much to Cat’s irre. Now Cat was left to watch the children while Naruto told the most hearty, sad, and cunning story, managing to get someone like Anko to at least humor the boy. The children seemed to have made up, and Cat was glad, infighting wasn’t a good look on the group of orphans. Huffing out a nearly silent sigh Cat watched the children finally take a lunch and allowed themselves to shinun to the roof, meeting Hawk with a tilted head. Signing that they would take first watch Cat found a nice tree branch to stretch out in, letting their aching back stretch out as they watched the children gather in the yard outside for lunch. 

 It seemed that all the worrying Cat did last night was for nothing. The children were doing fine, well Naruto was. Sasuke already belittled three different clan heads, and sent Mizuki running the other direction with just a look. The rumors about the Nara were snuffed out quickly once the other children watched the kid fall asleep mid sparing earlier that day. How he managed to fall asleep when he was fighting, Cat wanted to know, and possible learn. Anko tried to goad the Uchiha into a fight, but Naruto ended up befriending her, complimenting the poor girl who had low self esteem by saying how ‘dangerous’ she looked. Anko was smitten, though when she tried to insult the Nara, Naruto became so cold that Anko was left stammering as the boy then proceeded to use his puppy-eye-no-jutsu on her. The Sarutobi kid got on fine with Sasuke, but Sasuke barely let anyone near the Nara who had fallen asleep in his lap. 

 It seems that though the kid could stay up past twenty-four hours he would need to recover in the following days, or Cat mused, it was just because the boy really was a Nara and it was in their dna to sleep whenever possible. Soon Naruto gained a small following, even a first year boy named Umino Iruka somehow got swept under the child’s care. It was unsettling how easy the child could gather a following, and Cat wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing yet, but it was nice to see these children act like kids with a war around the corner. 

 Many of them, once they graduated, would be sent out to die. Frowning behind their mask Cat watched the laughter filled field with nostalgia, and apprehension. Soon these kids will have to barren a kunia, and some will be sent into battle to help defend their home sooner than others. The air was clean here, Cat realized as they watched a fight break out on the other side of the field. There were some dark spots, like the Uchiha, and other children who were already feeling the cold grip of war, but it wasn’t heavy like the fields Cat left in order to heal. The stench of blood was washed by the scent of dirt, sweat, and metal. Choosing to stand Cat readied to find another spot to watch their charges, lunch ending too soon for some of the children surrounding the boys. As the children went back inside Cat signaled Hawk to switch with them. 

_ Uneventful day for my reports, eventful for them,  _ Cat smiled.  

  
  
  


__________

 

“I’m telling you Minato those  _ brats  _ have kidnapped him.” Jiraiya hissed, pulling Minato away from his cute little students to behind a training post that was not even tall enough to hide them. 

“What are you going on about Jiraiya-sensei?” Minato huffed, standing back up from the crouch his sensei pulled him into.

 They were still waiting for Obito, like always. Today was the last day they had to train before they headed out on a mission. Kakashi had been suspiciously less snappy lately and Minato wanted to get to the bottom of it  _ today _ . It was starting to worry Rin and unnerve Obito a bit, and if Minato didn’t know better he would think the boy was planning their murders. 

“Gamakichi hasn’t returned.” Jiraiya hissed, yanking Minato back down. “I sent him out last night and he hasn’t reported back. I told Pa he was too young but he insisted.”

“What?” Minato added helpfully. 

“The old man wanted me to have my toads scout out the potential spies.” Jiraiya frowned. 

“You mean Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Shikamaru-kun?” Minato asked. 

“What does it matter what their names are! They’re up to something and Pa is going to kill me if Gamakichi is hurt.” Jiraiya fretted. “I told him to be back by morning but he never showed!”

 Minato frowned and took a step back, looking his sensei up and down. It was unusual for a summon to fail to return, that usually spelled trouble, but Minato couldn’t think that the children would do anything as sinister as what his sensei was assuming. Taking a deep breath, trying to think of something to lessen the man’s worries, Obito and Naruto’s voices boomed across the clearing. Smiling, watching his sensei freeze in place, Minato waved back at the boys, eyes falling to Naruto’s hands where a small Gamakichi-kun sat, face bored, uninjured. 

 With sharp eyes Minato caught Kakashi falter in his usual scolding, eyes immediately latching onto Shikamaru. Minato watched Sasuke bristle, hair seeming to curl, eyes sharp as they watched Shikamaru wave lazily to Kakashi. It wasn’t uncommon for the boys to stop by, and Minato’s eyes gleamed as he watched Kakashi cross his arms, eye smiling at Sasuke. The development was new, and had to have happened within the last two or so days. It wasn’t even the middle of the week, yet somehow the three strange boys have managed to get under the ever evasive Kakashi-kun’s skin. 

“Ah Naruto-kun, Obito-kun, not as late as usual I see.” Minato smiled. 

 It was then that Minato noticed that Naruto’s eyes were a bit swollen and red around the edges. 

“Are you okay Naruto-kun?” Minato asked, hand reaching for the boy.

 Naruto broke down crying, holding up an ever bored Gamakichi as his lip trembled. 

“It’s a prince.” Naruto hiccuped. “He’s stuck, and I’m not sure how to help him.”

“Prince?” Minato’s hand fell down. 

“The Dobe thinks that frog is a Prince.” Sasuke sighed, pulling Shikamaru between him and Naruto. Shikamaru didn’t even react, eyes up at the sky. 

“It’s you brats!” Jiraiya yelled, appearing beside Minato. “What have you done with Gamakichi-”

“So that’s your name!” Naruto bawled, hugging the toad to his chest. “Gamakichi the lost prince, I’m so sorry! I should have known!”

“Eh!” Jiraiya faltered, looking over the kids. 

 Jiraiya could admit that he might have overreacted when he saw the children, and lack of toad in their presence, until he looked at the blond’s hands. Gamakichi looked well fed, and sleepy, and Jiraiya was going to kill him once he got him alone. 

“I know, I know, it’s so sad.” Naruto sniffled, rubbing his tears on his sleeve. 

“Kid, that’s not a prince.” Jiraiya frowned. 

 He couldn’t tell if the kid was that good of an actor, or if the fool really believed that Gamakichi was a prince. 

“I know so! I heard him scream when I found him! Toad’s don’t scream!” Naruto frowned, tears still streaming down his face.

 An almost pained expression flashed across his face when he met Jiraiya’s eyes, but quickly turned sorrowful as he looked at the toad. Shikamaru was glad that Naruto could push his sorrow onto another object, it wouldn’t do them any good if their cover was blown by Naruto seeing Jiraiya again. They had prepared, and Shikamaru was the one to suggest Naruto use Gamakichi as a crutch, well at least until he could stand to look at Jiraiya again. 

“That’s a summon.” Kakashi stated, pointing at the toad.

“No it’s not!” Naruto yelled. “Watch! If you kiss a prince it’ll turn back! Since no one else is willing to do it I will!”

 In slow motion Minato watched Naruto lean in to kiss the reluctant Gamakichi. Sasuke’s face fell, turning a bit pale, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes so hard Minato worried they’d roll out of his head. Jiraiya blached, face falling. Three grossed out faces flashed across his student’s faces, and Minato was about to laugh when a puff of smoke filled the field. Slowly the smoke cleared to bare a near naked woman, curves wide, chest full. Minato blacked out before he could tell, nose bleeding so heavily it splattered across his chest. Rin screamed, turning away as she covered Obito’s wide eyes. Jiraiya’s face blanked, turning to stone. Kakashi had to turn away, body hunching into himself, hiding a small nose bleed he couldn’t control. The only two not affected were Shikamaru and Sasuke who conveniently were looking up at the sky with bored expressions. 

 The Anbu guards fell from the trees, some going out cold, whild the only female in the group turned red faced, steam coming from behind her mask. When Minato came to he smacked Naruto hard across the head, face furious. In a startled puff Naruto was back to his normal self, rubbing his head, face splitting into a devious grin.

“Where the fu- damn hell did you learn to do something like that!” Minato yelled. 

 Naruto cowed a bit, rubbing his head bashfully as he looked away from Minato. Naruto for all he had expected, did not expect to get a scolding from his father. 

“Ano, I made it up myself.” Naruto beamed. 

“Made it-” Minato spluttered, face still red, eyes still pinched. 

 Jiraiya finally snapped out of his lapse in sanity and roared in laughter, drowning out Minato’s squawk of protest. Shikamaru decided to move then, walking up to the still hunched up Kakashi, poking his back. Kakashi jumped, whipping around only to still, eyes widening. Shikamaru snickered, watching Kakashi’s face redden further. Shikamaru found comfort knowing that Kakashi, though young, still showed signs of being his perverted older self, even if they were less deviant thoughts than when he was older. 

“S-Shikamaru-kun.” Kakashi nodded, straightening.

“Yo.” Shikamaru smirked. 

“Your hair….” Kakashi finally noticed. 

 It was cut, short. Shorter than he’d last seen it. 

“Ah, yeah, I decided to cut it.” Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pocket.

 He was having one hell of a time getting used to the annoying strands getting in his face. He thought there was a bug on him so many times that Sasuke stopped trying to stop him from smacking himself silly. 

“Hn.” Sasuke cut in, arms still crossed, eyes glaring at Kakashi who smiled his way.

 Kakashi didn’t know why, but teasing the kid made him feel gleeful, even when looks of death were shot his way. He wasn’t sure when it started but Sasuke didn’t like Kakashi, and Kakashi found that hilarious, especially when the boy saw him talking to Shikamaru.

“I like it.” Kakashi stated before faltering, unable to look Shikamaru in the eyes. 

“Hm?” Shikamaru blinked. 

“Nothing.” Kakashi shot out.

“Maa, maa I like it too.” Shikamaru smirked, only to have Sasuke pinch his arm. “Ow, what the fuck-”

 Sasuke’s eyes were like the pits of hell, all aimed at Shikamaru who didn’t know what he did this time to get their wrath aimed his way.

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed. “Eh, Kakashi-kun what did you mean that the frog was a summon?”

 Pulled out of his internal battle to flee Kakashi looked up to Shikamaru. The subject was safe, and away from troubling thoughts, and Kakashi was glad for the escape.

“An animal summon. When a human signs a contract with an animal clan they are allowed to summon them in battle or for aide.” Kakashi said. “Usually contracts are passed down in clans, but it’s not unheard of for someone to accidently attain a contract.”

“How come you know so much about summons?” Shikamaru asked.

 The conversation was moving smoothly and Shikamaru was glad kid Kakashi was willing to tell him things right out instead of in code like his older self. Shikamaru felt a bit bad but he was using Kakashi, he needed them to learn the hand signs. He needed them so that they could use them. It was hard not to ask questions to get to the point, but Sasuke’s tight hold had lessened so he assumed he was doing pretty good if he was honest with himself. 

“My clan has their own summons. Most of the clans here in Konoha have summons. The Inuzuka clan is the only one that raises their partners here on this plane. I plan to raise my own summons too, before they join the rest of the summons of my clan. The Inuzuka clan raises many different breeds that could become summons with the right circumstances.” Kakashi nods to himself. 

“Huh.” Shikamaru mused. “You said it was possible to accidently attain a summons?”

 As Kakashi went into a rant about summons Naruto was defending his technique against Minato’s stern scolding, trying, and failing his to ban Naruto from ever using that technique again. 

“Hai, hai.” Naruto waved, eyes not losing their mischief gleam.  _ Like anyone is going to stop me from using MY jutsu,  _ Naruto smiled innocently. 

 Minato let it go, not liking the glint in Naruto’s eyes, but taking his word for now. Jiraiya had tried to get Naruto to do the technique again, saying he wanted to  _ study  _ it, but Minato had threatened to sick Kushina on him, and he backed off. Soon Sasuke was messing with some hand signs, and Shikamaru was engaging Kakashi on the common signs for summoning. Minato moved to calm his other two students down, Obito from fretting over a pissed off Rin, and Rin from storming over to Naruto and giving him her own version of a tongue lashing.

 It was getting around the time to begin training when Jiraiya’s yell froze his blood.

“STOP! It’s dangerous-!”

Two small pops echoed across the field as Minato turned to see a shocked Shikamaru, and two pale faces of Kakashi and Jiraiya.

“ **_Fuck_ ** .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another cliff hanger lol


	13. Facing Accusations Alone

Chapter 13: Facing Accusations Alone

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shikamaru found himself alone for the first time since arriving out of his time. After Naruto and Sasuke had themselves reversed summoned Shikamaru had to meet with the Hokage. It was a formal interrogation, no one was pointing fingers, but his Anbu guard detail was doubled and Shikamaru’s loyalty questioned.

  
  


_ ‘Why didn’t you try to follow your friends?’ _

  
  


Sighing, tiny body finally making it to a bed after a quick dinner Shikamaru closed his eyes, body relaxing into the cushion.

  
  


_ ‘I didn’t think it would be a good idea.’ _

  
  


Shikamaru knew it would be a few days before Naruto or Sasuke came back. He’d have to face his father and mother alone, as well as anyone else he happens to cross. His father had died during the fourth war back in his time, and seeing him again was both exciting and terrifying. He was a good man, and taught Shikamaru everything he knew today, and he missed him. His mother was never the same after his father’s death. She doubled down on Shikamaru finding a wife, and he had nearly married Temari back then. Now they were both alive and very much in love. Shikamaru hopes to save his father from his early death and allow the stubborn man to retire of old age this time around.

  
  


_ ‘So I’ve heard you and your friends are looking into specializations.’ _

  
  


Not bothering to change into pajamas Shikamaru buries himself under the covers as he debated whether or not to skip class tomorrow. Before he could garner a conclusion Shikamaru fell into a fitful sleep.

  
  


_ ‘I heard you were interested in science.’ _

  
  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  


Shikamaru woke up at four am with a grumpy frown. The frown only deepened as he went to the field to practice alone. Kakashi and his team were gone and wouldn’t return for a few days, leaving Shikamaru alone. Eventually he was dragged to school by the Cat Anbu who had him grab lunch to take since he hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning. There was a lecture about taking care of himself, and to not worry, they’d find his friends. Shikamaru didn’t even bother to respond, hands limply grasping his lunch as he trotted to his class. The fact that he was alone ended up getting him more attention then he wanted.

 

Guy was there, asking where his friends where, and when Shikamaru didn’t respond he decided the worst happened and vowed to help him find their kidnappers, as well as avenge them. Anko was a bit snappy to him, and even began to tease him for his hair, calling him a girl while laughing so loud he was sure Orochimaru could hear it from beneath the ground in one of his seedy labs. When lunch came around Shikamaru found himself with Iruka, somewhere on the roof of the academy. Iruka wasn’t the child Shikamaru assumed he would be, no, he tried to con Shikamaru into performing a prank.

 

In the end Shikamaru found himself helping Iruka, and maybe it was on the notion that he reminded him of Naruto back in their academy days, but when the plan failed Shikamaru found himself vanishing and leaving poor Iruka to the punishment alone. Shikamaru managed to make it till one pm before he got up and left the class, saying he had to piss. He didn’t even wait for the teacher to respond before he was gone. He skillfully avoided the screeching and yelling that followed at his heels, rolling his eyes as he felt the look of disappointment coming off of Cat-san. He ran, and ran, and ran until he was back in the field team Minato often used. Gritting his teeth Shikamaru began another round of his work out, this time starting with the trees.

 

An hour in and his knuckles were bleeding, but Shikamaru didn’t stop. All day he was avoiding any thoughts that would lead him into a stalemate with his emotions, but now, he couldn’t avoid it any longer. His worry for Naruto and Sasuke was troublesome. It was only natural to worry about those two, fools they were, and Shikamaru could only imagine what they had to do in order to earn the title of summoners again. They would push themselves until they were near death if it meant they could gain a  _ grain  _ of their original power, and Shikamaru wished he could be there to at  **_least_ ** cheer them on. As Shikamaru felt another knuckle split he pulled back, looking at his now bloody hands.

 

Calculate, if only he could calculate their stupidity then Shikamaru could feel a bit more at ease with their disappearance he pondered. Sighing Shikamaru frowned as last night’s conversation with the Hokage dragged its way into the front of his mind. He had managed to slip out what they were all wanting to specialize in. The Hokage, though under the cover of a caring elder, was in his own way calculating the boys, but even he could not fault them for wanting to aim for something more. It was only natural to aim for something higher, for something better.

 

To the people of Konoha they were orphans wanting a better life, to get stronger, to protect those they cared for. They were the cliche stories that follow most war orphans, and Shikamaru would use that cliche until it was burned to the ground. By the end of the night Shikamaru was given a book about the elemental natures of chakra, the book of theory that wasn’t given to most shinobi until they made at least chunin. He was shocked to say the least, and it had made his already aching heart bloom with pride, fear, and happiness. He remembered back in his time, when the Hokage first gave him that book. He had said he’d understand the principles better than most, and he’d make use of it when the time came. To have the old man give him such a gift, even though he memorized that book front to back, even if it was a copy of the original, well, Shikamaru had smiled so wide, and maybe cried a bit to the old man.

 

He had apologized, and if he blamed it on his Kaa-san, well, it was a fast escape for the nostalgia he felt in that moment. He hadn’t reread it last night, but he did skim over it most of the day today. It was safely tucked away in a pocket in his shirt now, right next to the kunia he had won from Sasuke in a bet earlier that week. Looking to the sky Shikamaru realized he had about two hours before he had to meet with the Nara’s and decided to go to the river to freshen up. He had some bandages from Sasuke, color chosen by Naruto, and decided it would be easier to explain the bandages then two dirty, and bleeding hands to the clan head.

 

Shikamaru pondered the book that laid in his shirt, hidden, and wondered if he managed to talk to Sasuke about possibly becoming a student of Orochimaru. He had never voiced the idea out loud, but he had hinted at it, well at least he thought he did. Naruto had obviously claimed Jiraiya, but Sasuke and himself had yet to voice their own. Shikamaru had, if maybe manipulatively, pushed Sasuke towards Tsunade. Well... Sasuke wouldn’t know it until it was too late and Shikamaru would hide for a good week after that. Shikamaru had even planted the idea into the Hokage’s mind, and from what he asked Shikamaru last night he was sure the old man had similar ideas. The Hokage wanted all three of his students to bond again, and Shikamaru had said just enough to spark the interests in all three. He talked about Naruto, how he understood the basics of sealing better than anyone he knew, and how Sasuke could use his special eyes to learn medical techniques with near perfection. He talked about himself in a way someone would when reading a textbook, a boring textbook, but he was hoping that was enough to catch the attention of the snake.

 

If Shikamaru was honest with himself he wanted neither Naruto or Sasuke anywhere near Orochimaru, not until Shikamaru could get a level reading of the man. If his estimations were right Orochimaru was on the border to becoming the Orochimaru of their time. From what he read, and what Sasuke had drunkenly admitted about the man, Shikamaru was sure there was a small chance to implant more morals on the snake before his hopes and dreams were crushed by Minato. He cared about his team more than he let on, but in a sense they had all left him behind to deal and care for Konoha alone . Because of the boys all three of the sages were drawn back into the fold of Konoha before Tsunade disappeared into the hills of booze and debt, and Jiraiya to whores and writing, and Orochimaru to torture and sin.

 

Shikamaru might have his own faults, and time travel may have scrambled his base emotions into something of a child, but in the end he was still himself when he was able to fight away the baser nuisances of his core personality. He was calculative, cunning, proud of his findings, and curious above all else. If he could plan everything just right, if he could get them all beneath the skin of the sannin, then he might be able to stop a lot more than just the fourth war. The idea of learning nearly everything about the sannin, or even the thought of understanding what he considered mysteries in his time, well, Shikamaru had to splash his face with the cold water to keep his body in check.

 

As an adult, when his body was faced with such excitement, he could usually curb his body’s reaction, but as a child he had to punish himself with a cold splash of water not once, but five times. It helped that Naruto and Sasuke weren’t around to excite his body further, and he had a job to do tonight. A part of him wondered how they would feel knowing just how calculative he could be. He pondered that Sasuke would understand it, but Naruto might be a bit hurt by it. Naruto never liked when Sasuke would play anyone around them, including Shikamaru.

 

Shikamaru found that both endearing, and a reason to remember to pull back from time to time, but he also found it incredibly hot when Sasuke would do such a thing. Naruto, though hated when Sasuke was like that, could be just as bad if he wanted something. Their contradicting nature was appealing, and Shikamaru sighed as he wrapped his hands, cheeks tinting red. He really did miss them, and as he finished wrapping his knuckles he got up, dusted off his clothes, and headed to the Nara complex.

 

He was halfway there when he realized he shouldn’t know his way around, and decided to get himself lost as he ‘tried’ to find his way home. Ten minutes before he was supposed to show up for dinner he ‘happened’ to run into Shikari.

 

“Oh, Shikamaru, what a pleasure to see you again.” Shikari smirked, ruffling Shikamaru’s hair.

 

Grunting Shikamaru smacked his hand away, pretending to glare, tick forming by his nose.

 

“I’m lost.” Shikamaru stated.

 

He had already formed himself as a blunt child, and he wasn’t about to blow that cover by acting shy and stupid. That was Naruto’s job and Shikamaru would wait for his return in order to play off his act.

 

“Are you now?” Shikari hummed. He looked left, then right before deciding to pick up Shikamaru.

 

“What the fuck!” Shikamaru squawked, full off flailing, body reacting in a jumbled mess.

 

He smacked Shikari a few times before he was embarrasily settled on his hip, face burning red and hot as the older man laughed and started to walk in the direction of the Nara clan.  

 

“Language.” Shikari smiled sweetly, hitching Shikamaru higher on his hip.

 

“Put me down you bastard.” Shikamaru hissed, nails digging into Shikari’s arm.

 

“But you’re lost, and I can’t  _ help  _ but  _ help  _ such a cute kid like yourself out. You look so much like my Shikaku-kun that I can’t  **_help_ ** myself.” Shikari smiled, ignoring Shikamaru’s struggles.  

 

“I can walk you know!” Shikamaru growled, trying one last time to get down before he gave up, sighing and looking up into the sky like kami betrayed him.

 

“I’m sure you can, but Yoshino-chan was starting to yell at me about not telling you where the clan was, and that I should go find you and bring you to us before the food gets cold.” Shikari smiled. “Then she started to yell at my son for being useless so I thought it would be good to come and get you, since you’re lost.”

 

Shikamaru sweat dropped, face paling at the hint of his mother’s mood. He began to have flashbacks as Shikari talked to him about normal day things, such as school and where the boys were, and when Shika didn’t respond he just kept going. Shikamaru himself was having a bit of a panic attack, wondering how his mother was going to treat him, and he both dreaded and looked forward to her yelling, hands tightening painfully against Shikari’s shoulder’s. Shikamaru was sure the old man noticed his anxiety, and the topics turned softer, quieter, and by the time they made it to the house Shikamaru was breathing a bit more normally.

 

“Don’t worry boy, I’m sure she will love you.” Shikari smiled awkwardly.

 

He wasn’t sure what he could have said to the child to make the child panic, and Shikari could only imagine Yoshino’s yelling afterwards if he brought a crying child to her so he was happy that Shikamaru managed to calm down as they came upon the clan head home. It was his own home, but he was going to retire soon so he was already calling it his son’s home.

 

“Hn.” Shikamaru nodded, eyes hardening as Shikari knocked, opening the door with a loud ‘Im home!’.

 

Time slowed and Shikamaru was greeted with a snap of Yoshino’s head from the kitchen. It was so reminiscent of his own childhood that Shikamaru bit his lip, drawing blood as their eyes met. She had a frown on her face, eyes snapping to Shikari like they used to snap to Shikamaru.

 

“You’re late!” She screeched, tone just like Shikamaru remembered. “The food is getting cold, so hurry up, come eat, we are waiting!”

 

Soon Yoshino disappeared, yanking Shikamaru’s heart forward as he swallowed thickly.

 

“You heard the woman.” Shikari laughed awkwardly as he moved them forward.

 

Shikamaru found himself pushed and pulled through a flurry of introductions, all of which were guided in the loving care of Yoshino.

 

“So, you’re Shikamaru.” Yoshino smiled warmly as she served them. “No one would tell me how you looked, and seeing you now, you’re so kawaii!” Salad was served first. “I was so worried you’d look nothing like the Nara, but look at you! You’re so cute, you look just like Shikaku! It’s crazy!” Crunching of greens fills the room. “I thought he cheated, you should have seen our fight last week!” A roaring laughter and protests. “Come to find out you’re a few generations in, who knows who the dad is! But look at you! You could be my own son!”  Main course is served. “I heard you’re smarter than my own husband! Do you know how funny that is too hear! If I had a son I hope he’s like you, so quiet, so cute, you’re wonderful, you know that?” Smiles, blinding, they hurt, hurt,  _ hurt _ ,  **burn** . “I heard there are three of you, what happened? Why haven't they come? Is it because we’re Nara?” A growl, something cracks. “We’re a smart clan you know, we do a lot for Konoha. I was hoping to meet all of you, you and your family, do they hate us?”

 

There was finally a pause, a blissful, beautiful pause. Shikamaru had been staring at Yoshino the entire time. He was counting the times Sasuke called him a useless piece of space in order to shut down his core reaction during the entire rant.

 

“No!” Loud, like a yell, spilling from Shikamaru’s lips. “No.” A cough, a blush. “No they, um...They reverse summoned themselves...I don’t know where they are.” Shikamaru answered.

 

“What!” Yoshino screeched.

 

 She sounded just like she did back then, back when Shikamaru had told her he wasn’t going to marry Temari. Outraged, accusing, and worried. She had never yelled at him like she had that day, and Shikamaru hadn’t been able to explain himself ever since. Now he felt like he was faced with that day again, only this woman was a stranger, she had nothing tying herself to him, and Shikamaru feared that her words would hurt much more this time around than the last. He felt like he had to explain himself, like a child scolded. 

 

“I-I-I I’m sorry, I-I now they would have loved to come, but they can’t. I’m, next time, if, if they come back I’ll bring them. I….I don’t know where they are. I-I think they're okay, they’re stupid, so stupid, stupid, stupid, but I-I they’re great. I know they're’ not here, I mean, I’m sure you’ll like them, they’re….They’re unique. I’m sorry. I, I’m sure you’ll approve, They’re strong, they care, they want me, I’m sure, I think…. please, don’t, don’t hate them, they’re not-”

 

Shikamaru didn’t notice he was having a panic attack until he felt the room shift far away. The voices responded sounded like echos, and he couldn’t stop talking.

 

“They’re different, n-not what is normal. People hate them, the town hated them. No one saw them. Some only saw one. One is not better than the other. I am trying. I-I know it’s disappointing, I’m sorry. Fuck.”

 

The shadows that were dancing around Shikamaru’s vision swarmed him, he panicked, he lashed out. Someone screamed, someone yelled, and by the time he calmed down he was faced with the faces of three pinned members of the Nara clan, shadows looking to be ensnared within his own. Shikamaru looked down at his shaking limbs to see it reflected in the faces of his own family. They were terrified of a stranger knowing the clan techniques, he was sure, he was also sure they were going to kill him and capture Naruto and Sasuke when they came back. Shikamaru ran. He ran and fled like demons were chasing his tail.

  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  


Yoshino wasn’t sure what happened, but one moment the child was fine, and the next his chakra was lashing out wildly, destroying her precious china. Soon after he ran off, almost like he was seeing something they could not, and then he was gone. She had worked all night on the planning the dinner, and meeting the boy, and maybe she could admit that she might have been a bit too much for him. It wasn't until his pupils shrunk that she realized she might have said a bit too much all at once. The night from there turned into a hunt for boy in their forest, but no one could find him. When he was found his face was blank, and he was taken home, forced to sleep when a Cat anbu slipped him a sleep pill.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “I agree.” Shikamaru hissed as he woke up, eyes unclear. _

 

_ “Kukuku, are you sure?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a complete idiot i posted this on the wrong fic and didnt' even notice til some of the other ppl told me LMFAOOAAAAAAaA
> 
> anyweres hereeeee ya'll gooooo
> 
> also yes shika had a mini hallucination rip and yes i know he acts a bit ooc sometimes, but yee i hope you like the story so far anyways!


	14. Snake and Seduction

Chapter 14: Snake and Seduction

  
  
  
  
  


Shikamaru angrily brushed his teeth as he looked into the mirror, eyes staring blankly back at him. Last night felt like one big embarrassing  **_nightmare_ ** . He not only allowed himself to get overwhelmed, but he also assumed he had used a shadow technique when he  _ clearly _ only fluctuated his chakra. Gripping the brush tighter Shika cleaned his gums, blood mixing into the white foam, some dripping down his chin. Using his free hand he turned on the water to get ready to rinse when his eyes snapped down at the rush of noise; causing a memory to swarm his mind. 

 

_ The forest smelled ethereal, like freshly fallen rain and something metallic. It coated his tightening lungs as his feet crunched against loose twigs and leaves. He managed to ditch his shadow guards, somehow, as he ran blindly through the trees. About five minutes later he could feel how truly untrained his body was once he did manage to stop running. He was breathing painfully, metal tinge coating his tongue as he looked around his surroundings. He quickly realized that he was in a denser part of the forest, and if he guessed correct, he was only a bit away from the forest of death. Trying to breathe through his nose he remembered that sometimes animals from that forest escaped and they’d end up here, and on a rare occasion, in the Nara forest.  _

_  Moving until he was safely tucked in the hollow of a tree Shikamaru finally allowed his mind to recollect itself as his heart slowed. It was a mess, if he was honest with himself. Part of him was worried that he had used a clan technique when he clearly didn’t, and another part was thinking about his mother and how disappointed she would be knowing that he was chasing after  _ **_boys_ ** _. His past and present were at war, and if he was a bit calmer he would have heard the footsteps approaching from his left.  _

_ “Hmmm, having a fit now, are we?”  _

_  Danger, pure and undiluted danger flashed across Shikamaru’s chest and he lashed out. If it had been a child he would have been mortally wounded, but instead it was a shinobi. A shinobi who smelled like a snake. _

 

 Shikamaru forced himself to rinse his mouth, memory slowing, eyes closing as he fought a sigh that tried to escape from his lungs. 

 

_ Shikamaru’s hand was caught, but not before the chakra coating it cut a clear mark across Orochimaru’s outfit. There was no blood, and luckily the man had only stopped the child instead of countering the attack. The grip was firm, strong, and Orochimaru’s chakra was daunting, forcing Shikamaru to pull his own back in submission.  _

_ “Fuck.” Shikamaru hissed, trying to pull his hand away, failing. “Let go. I’m a bit busy, if you can tell.”  _

_ “....” _

_  Shikamaru tried once more to pull away but instead his hand, along with his other one were yanked up and placed behind his head. Once the pressure was gone Shikamaru tried to put them down only to have them forced back into place.  _

_ “Stop that. Keep them up, close your eyes, and breathe with me.”  _

_  Shikamaru would have laughed at the situation if he was more aware, but angrily he listened, and to his shock and amazement Orochimaru talked him out of another panic attack. He didn’t realize it was happening again, and he really wished Naruto and Sasuke were here, but instead he got some weird version of a  _ **_nice_ ** _ Orochimaru.  _

_  No, that isn’t right, Shikama sighed, eyes slowing opening to stare at Orochimaru who took that moment to take a few steps away. Orochimaru will  _ **_always_ ** _ know how to reach those who are lost, scared, and frightened. He especially knows what to do, and how to act in order to gain the other’s favor or love. It was how he ended up a leader of his own village afterall. Frowning a bit Shikamaru now thought the question now was if this was the Orochimaru Sasuke trained with, or if this was the one that mourned Jiraiya’s death. And Shika wasn’t sure which one he preferred at the moment.  _

_  Orochimaru had no qualms staring back as Shikamaru faced him, eyes blank, body relaxed. Orochimaru was waiting for a response, for a question, for  _ **_fear._ ** _ Something oddly reminded Shika of Naruto in that moment. A person used to something will always expect that before any other reaction. It was kind of sad in Shika’s opinion, but he pushed that away in order to gather his thoughts.  _

_  He had overreacted back at his parents' place, and he had overreacted now. He had NOT used a clan technique, and his mother had been PLAYING at being upset about his friends being gone. This wasn’t  _ **_his_ ** _ mother who would have went off on him for ‘turning’ gay, though eventually the woman would get over it and love who he loved, probably. He had  _ **_not_ ** _ ruined their cover. He had  _ **_not_ ** _ hurt someone. And he was  _ **_not_ ** _ going to let this chance meeting slip away. For whatever reason Orochimaru was here, alone, and Shikamaru was here, alone.  _

_  Now to someone such as Sasuke or Naruto this would be the worst situation to chance upon, but now that Shikamaru was sure he could play off his little incident as a case of anxiety he finally cleared his throat, causing Orochimaru to tense ever so slightly.   _

_ “Sorry for, you know, messing up your shirt.” Shikamaru sighed. “And thanks for, you know, helping me clear my head. It’s troublesome when emotions get in the way, so...thank you.” _

_  Sharp and piercing eyes narrowed upon Shikamaru, and instead of cowering Shika rolled his eyes with a huff and crossed his arms.  _

_ “What? I said thank you.” Shikamaru said, taking a step closer. “Why’d you help me anyways? I would have been fine on my own.”  _

_  A look of heavy doubt greeted Shikamaru when he looked up at the man.  _

_ “Hn.” Orochimaru scoffed.  _

_ “It’s true. Eventually my body would have produced serotonin to battle the imbalance of noradrenaline and eventually allow me to gain some semblance of sanity back.” Shikamaru stated matter of factly.  _

_ “I have been following and watching you since you entered this part of the forest. It was clear that you were running from the high of a panic attack before this event, and it became evident that you were about to have another one due to your pupil and body reaction earlier.” Orochimaru scolded. “You looked to be in a stage of fainting instead of what you claim. You clearly lacked any control over your baser reactions, just as you clearly lack the ability to spot the difference.” _

_ “I like to think I had about a 32 percent chance of actually fainting, and about a 48 percent chance of running again.” Shikamaru hummed.  _

_ “And the 20 percent?” _

_ “Eh... possible black out or violent reaction. Though my guesses were a bit off since I have both a violent and hyperactive reaction.” Shikamaru nodded to himself. “Give or take a few years and I’ll probably get my reactions under control.” _

_  Silence fell upon them as Orochimaru gave Shikamaru a calculating look. It was one filled with curiosity, and sinister. It reminded Shikamaru of the Orochimaru of their time. It was both chilling and interesting to behold.  _

_ “Tell me, what is your name?”  _

_ “Shikamaru, though I’m not sure if I should start saying Nara Shikamaru, since apparently I’m of that clan.”  _

_ “I see.” Orochimaru’s eyes gleamed. “You look awfully like the clan head.” _

_ “I guess.”  _

_ “Why are you out here all alone Shikamaru- _ **_kun_ ** _?” _

_  Shikamaru swallowed. He knew that tone. He’s heard it before, during, and after the war. He was about to get dissected, and as Shikamaru readied his mind he opened his mouth and answered.  _

 

 The splash of cold water on his face was enough to pull him back to the present. Last night had been rough. After his chat, later turned lecture, from Orochimaru he had been cornered into taking  _ lessons  _ from the man. Though Orochimaru gave him the illusion of being able to think it over, this morning showed that he really had gained the attention of one dangerous man. Last night Orochimaru gave him an opportunity to study with his guidance. 

 Shikamaru wasn’t blind, he was clearly given bait at the end of a hook. He nearly screamed like a sissy when he woke up to the face of that creep leaning over him. He did say he’d come to him in the morning for an answer but he at least thought he’d have breakfast in his stomach by the time that snake came around. It was clear he was trying to catch him unaware, and in a weakened state of mind, but luckily for him he was his most calculating and honest in the mornings. 

 So now every Sunday he was to meet up with the man when he wasn’t on a mission and be quizzed on all the reading he had to do that week. It was ridiculous how much the man expected Shikamaru to read. He was given ten books this week and he had a feeling it would only increase from here. A  _ really  _ small part of Shikamaru was excited for the opportunity. Another part was  **_terrified_ ** of when his boys came back. Feeling a cold sweat start to form on his brow Shikamaru shakily dressed and left the apartment for school. He had a bad feeling that he might regret doing this while the boys were gone. 

 

+__________+

  
  


 Jiraiya was beyond exhausted as he left his sensei's office. All he wanted was to enjoy the company of some lovely women and a bottle of warm sake but he had work to do. He, along with a few others, have learned where the boys ended up. It was both troubling and interesting that two strangers ended up gaining the attention of some of Konoha’s loyal summons. Just as Jiraiya nearly talked himself into taking a little break he spotted his sneaky snake of a friend. The man had an aura of being pleased with himself, and something about it made Jiraiya want to snuff it out and rile the guy up. It was an urge he had a lot as a child, and it was a bit of a shock to find himself feeling it once more. Smirking Jiraiya shunshin right behind Orochimaru, crying loudly as he wrapped a hand around his shoulder. 

“My old friend!” Jiraiya bellowed, messing up a bit of Orochimaru’s hair. “What brings you down this lovely path this early morning?”

“Get off and leave me alone. I’m busy.” Orochimaru replies coldly.

 He was having a  _ wonderful _ morning before Jiraiya showed up. The man had been doing that a lot more as of late and Orochimaru couldn’t help but get irritated faster than normal. He had grown used to being alone, or at least, that’s what he told himself. When Jiraiya chose to train  _ children  _ instead of coming back home, well, Orochimaru had been a tad bit  _ irritated  _ about it back then. He wouldn’t have been  _ too  _ bothered by Jiraiya’s departure, but that was before Dan’s death and Tsunade-hime’s abandonment. 

 A black pit of resentment and anger filled the area in his heart where he once held love. Now what he considered love was nothing more than a means to an end. He’s seen it tear apart one of the strongest shinobi he knew, and he himself has felt loss deeply, so now he wished not to take part in that particular emotion any more. In a lot of ways Orochimaru was well aware of his own shortcomings. His moral compass was a bit twisted, and a bit cold, but there was once a time he looked towards Tsunade, and Jiraiya as a guide. Now that they have proven that they could easily leave him, easily forget about him, well, Orochimaru wasn’t one to forgive and forget. 

“Ma, ma don’t be like that Orochi-kun.” Jiraiya pouted, pulling the unwilling man towards where he assumed a nice little restaurant sat. “I barely get to talk to you anymore.”

“And who’s  _ fault  _ is  **_that_ ** ?” Orochimaru hissed out before he could stop himself.

 The hostility and hurt in the reply caused Jiraiya to pause ever so slightly. He hummed, not allowing his friend to see that the reply affected him in any way, and pretended to look up at the sky as he continued to pull the man forward. 

“I assure you that I have been doing my best to help sensei out in finding those two kids!” Jiraiya smiled. “Speaking of, we figured out where they were.”

 Jiraiya’s smile turned nasty in that moment. He always  _ loved  _ when he knew something before the  **_bastard_ ** , and he  _ loved  _ to hear the man scoff in doubt. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya, denying him the legendary scoff, and tried once more to get out of the man’s hold. When that failed, though if he was honest with himself he didn’t really try all that hard, he smirked back at the man to watch his eyes squint in doubt.

“No.” Jiraiya stopped, spinning to face Orochimaru, pulling him forwards until their noses nearly touched. “No there’s not fucking way you  _ basard  _ know where they are.”

“As a matter of fact-”

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you two doing?” A voice bellowed behind Jiraiya. 

 Orochimaru flinched back, finally freed from Jiraiya’s grip as the man himself spun around to face their last teammate. Orochimaru wanted to disappear right then and there. He had been so caught up in Jiraiya’s old act that he had failed to act in his usual demeanor. He  _ especially  _ didn’t want that  _ woman  _ to see him like this, not after all that has happened. Swallowing thickly Orochimaru tried to hide his nerves as he watched the woman, who was more of a sister than a teammate, approach them before putting a hand on her hip. 

“Nothing! It was nothing I swear!”

“Tsunade-hime.”

 They had replied simultaneously, both glaring at the other before turning back to Tsunade. Her lip twitched, a ghost of a smile greeting her face for the first time in years, and Tsnuade was faced with a painful realization that she  _ missed  _ her boys. If the tightness in Jiraiya’s hands, and the taut line of Orochimaru’s body were any indication as well, then they had missed her too. She smiled then, eyes a bit too watery for such a time of the day, but neither of her boys made a move to point it out.

“Lunch?” She asked, voice shaking.

 The two nods she received made her chest burn, and as she smiled, fully this time, she moved to walk away, knowing that behind her they would follow, and a part of her, though still wounded, felt a bit at ease by their presence, and a part of her hoped to preserve this moment, even if it was only for today, forever. 

  
  


+__________+

  
  


 Kakashi was a mess of a person by the time he and his team made it back home. It was Friday, and yes they may have taken only a few days to complete their goal, but Kakashi was sure that  **_none_ ** of his team would EVER look at him the same way again. Minato had managed to get him to admit his confusion about the boy Shikamaru, and ever since then Minato has been trying to give him some kind of twisted  _ advice  _ in order for him to get the other kid’s attention.  _ ‘The Art of Seduction _ ’ was a book Kakashi never knew he’d need, but when Minato gave it to him he had taken a peak of it’s content on the way home (he was a good soldier and wouldn’t allow himself to allow personal distractions to interfere with his missions) and he had to hide in the bathroom of a local restaurant to keep his teammates from knowing that he had a nose bleed. Minato said that the book helped him when he went after Kushina, and he told Kakashi that he was ‘rooting’ for him and that he ‘adored’ that Kakashi had a crush. 

 In reality, Minato was happy that Kakashi wasn’t such a stick in the mud, and now that the whole team knew that Kakashi had a crush on the boy. (Rin was heartbroken for all of two minutes before her face went red. Obito didn’t stop laughing until Kakashi nearly gutted him when he was eating ramen two nights ago.) Minato was ecstatic. Though it was a bit weird for him to find out Kakashi was gay, or maybe only Shika-sexual because the boy still blushed when he saw a nearly naked girl, Minato was just glad to finally have something that humanized the boy to the rest of his teamates. 

 As Kakashi said goodbye to his team, glad to finally be away from the crazy that is Minato, Kakashi began the slow trect home, mind blank as he stared up to the setting sun. It was a cold day for that time of the year, soothing breeze causing some of the dried sweat on his skin to itch. Kakashi didn’t realize he was swaying until he bumped into someone, eyes dragging as he apologized, hand raising to steady the person he ran into. His skin burned as he met the eyes of the person, and he swore he felt his stomach drop as his mouth went dry, eyes widening to see Shikamaru surprised to see him as well. 

“Kakashi?” Shikamaru murmured, cheeks heating as he realized he was nearly plastered against the boy. 

“Ah, Shikamaru-kun.” Kakashi muttered, eyes instantly lighting up.

 Kakashi felt his entire person become engulfed in a heat, hands reaching out instinctively to straighten the boy’s clothes. 

“So…. you’re back?” Shikamaru smiled as he steadied himself. “Thank god, someone I know.” Shika tried to shake off the other boy’s hands, but instead he felt them tighten, confusing him a bit. 

“Yes, I am.” Kakashi hummed, leaning into Shikamaru’s space. “Why?  _ Miss  _ **_me_ ** _? _ ”

 Shikamaru went still as he felt Kakashi’s breath tickling his neck through his mask. Shikamaru jumped back, face red, eyes wide as he stammered, blushing so hard he was sure he was giving the other the wrong reaction.

“I-I-” Shikamaru frowned. “Fucking prick.”

 Shikamaru laughed, smacking Kakashi’s hands away, finally pulling back to compose himself.

“You’re the only one who’s come back. Naruto and Sasuke are still gone.” Shikamaru answered. 

 His body seemed to droop and Kakashi didn’t like that  _ one  _ **_bit_ ** . He looked over Shikamaru and finally took in what the other person just said. He was alone. Shikamaru was alone and Kakashi suddenly felt a burst of energy fill his entire being, causing Shikamaru to become suspicious. Shikamaru wasn't exactly sure why he felt something dreadful coming, and he didn’t really like the look in Kakashi’s eyes at the moment, but he was lonely. He missed Naruto and Sasuke, and he had to visit the Uchiha clan alone earlier that day, so now that someone familiar was here he couldn’t really help but feel relieved that someone he knew was around, even if they were giving him a weirdly predatory look. 

“Maa, let's have dinner  _ together _ ?” Kakashi ‘asked’, hand lashing out, gripping Shikamaru’s hand tightly. He began to walk before the other could reply, and Shikamaru, not really wanting to go home to an empty house, nodded, not even realizing that Kakashi was still holding his hand as they walked through the village. 

 Shikamaru’s mind decided to venture towards the boys, wondering when they would come home, and to the hand still holding his own. It was weird, he has never been the focus of Kakashi’s attention before. Back in their time they were bantering buddies, and the man liked to tease him about his crushes on Sasuke and Naruto, but this time was different. It was weird, and in a way it felt  _ nice _ . It was  _ nice  _ to have someone focus on  _ just  _ him, to see  _ him _ , and want just  _ his  _ company. It made his stomach fill with warmth, and think back to the times he’s seen Naruto treat Sasuke in a similar way. 

 He remembers seeing Naruto’s eyes fill with a fire as Sasuke told him _ ‘sure _ ’, to a dinner date he had asked him prior. Shikamaru wondered then, as Kakashi’s eyes looked forward like they were on a mission, if this was how it felt to be…

“Do you like sushi?” Kakashi asked, finally stopping and turning to face Shikamaru. 

“I do.” Shikamaru replied, smiling, hand feeling warm as Kakashi still refused to left of go. He had tried, multiple times, to get the other to let go, but he stopped after Kakashi gave him a rather painful pinch halfway through their little walk. 

“Good.” Kakashi hummed, pulling Shikamaru forward. “Means you have good taste.”

 A laugh was ripped out of Shikamaru, causing a few strangers to turn their heads at the receding kids. A few minutes passed as Shikamaru found himself engaged with Kakashi on theories and tactics that had happened during Kakashi’s mission. It felt nice to get his brain to stretch out past what the academy allowed, and Kakashi shifted in his seat the more Shikamaru tore into his theories and events. At this point in their friendship Kakashi knew that Shikamaru would give him his brutal honesty, and as it went on, and Kakashi felt more edgy the longer they spent together, he couldn't help but feel something grow itch under his skin. He wasn't sure what it was, and he wasn’t sure he would allow himself to figure it out, but by the end of the night Kakashi had walked Shikamaru all the way home. 

“Baka.” Shikamaru hummed, finally turning to say goodbye, hand still being held by the other. “This is my stop, you can let go now.”

 The smile Shikamaru gave Kakashi made him take a step forward instead of back. He felt jittery, skin itching, mind racing. He didn’t want to go, not yet. He didn’t really understand why he felt his way, but he didn’t want to leave Shikamaru alone, not now. 

“Are you sure?” Kakashi figited. “I-I-I mean, I can stay over, or you? I have the next few days off?” Kakashi answered hopefully.

 Shikamaru looked to the ground, body aching at the thought of being alone. He was missing his boys harder tonight than he had any of the nights before, so against his better judgement he nodded, taking a step towards Kakashi.

“I can stay over?” Shika whispered.

“Always.” Kakashi replied, grip tightening protectively over Shikamaru’s hands. 

Shikamaru felt that at the moment Kakashi was telling him the truth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q U E S T I O N
> 
> okay real talk guys
> 
> who do you ship? 
> 
> cause i know who i do but this fucking fic making me doubt my sanity HAHAHAHAH anyways, really, who you ship? 
> 
> anyways hello, thank you for reading, and i'm making a meme of these three, well of their canon characters, but still, i'll link next chapter prob HAHAHAsasdfasfds


	15. Caught and Dealt With

Chapter 15: Caught and Dealt With

  
  
  


It was Sunday morning when two figures popped into existence in training field seven. They shared a look before nodding, each speeding off in the direction of home. One was excited to see their third partner in crime, the other ready to complain to said individual. Of course the shadow men, specifically Cat-san, wouldn’t allow such a thing since the moment they spotted the boys they were whisked away to the Hokage’s office. Grudgingly the two hardly put up a fight and pouted the whole way through the entire ordeal, but they had been missing for days, and they needed to talk to the Hokage since suspicion was placed even heavier on the three children because of this situation. Finally, after _hours_ , a simple mind scan, a lot of questions, and some proof of signed contracts the two were finally released and allowed to go home.

“That’s weird…” Naruto muttered as they breached the top of the stairs leading to the hallway of their home. “Shika isn’t alone.”

“Tsk.” Sasuke hissed, already having an inkling on who it could be.

 As the boys dragged themselves forwards they could hear a heated conversation happening on the other side of their door. Naruto dug through his pockets for the key when parts of the conversation made it to his ears.

_‘You didn’t have to be so rough! I can’t even walk straight anymore!’_

_‘You handled it just fine.’_

_‘Handled it my ass! You’re just mad because I-’_

_‘Maa, maa that’s not true. Anyways it’s not like I didn’t carry you afterwards. Like a proper gentleman.’_

_‘I told you to leave me be but nooooo, you thought it would be_ **_funny_ ** _to whisk me through the village where half the villagers saw my sorry state! That was embarrassing!’_

 Sasuke couldn’t see Naruto’s face but he was sure something bad was happening inside that idiot’s head. The pieces of what Sasuke could catch sounded scandalous, but Sasuke had a bit more faith that Shika wasn’t _that_ stupid, well at least he hoped so, but Naruto wasn’t as conclusive. He was a reactive spirit. He handled things as they came, and he took them in on face value so when he slammed the door open, nearly ripping it off its hinges, they came face to face with a startled Shikamaru on the floor and a similarly spooked Kakashi who was leaning against a wall a bit away from Shika, tea cup in hand, steam fluttering through the air. The temperature seemed to drop and as Sasuke took a step forward he swallowed hard at the cold smile on Naruto’s face, unsure if he should interfere. It didn’t help that Naruto was having a bad day ever since they left the Hokage office. He had been so worried about seeing Shika again that he reacted a bit defensively in the Hokage’s presence. Sasuke was sure that they’d have more guards on their detail for the next few weeks because of that little temper flair.

 Instead of getting in the way of the war path Sasuke took in the form of Shika, and he indeed looked a bit disheveled, but Sasuke could clearly see the dirt and grime on his clothes and skin, meaning that Kakashi pushed Shika a bit too hard during their training. Naruto seemed to only see his weakened state and grow even colder, body shaking as he tried to reel in his killing intent. Kakashi must have felt something threatening his person because he didn't even say goodbye before he poofed out of existence, instantly leaving Shikamaru to face what he deemed a very pissed off Naruto.

“Hello. Shika.” Naruto smiled, eyes turning into slits as he marched over to his fallen friend.

“N-naruto! Sasuke! You’re back!” Shikamaru exclaimed, wobbling to his feet. The slight tremor in his legs seemed to only piss Naruto off more.

“How long.” Naruto hissed, pushing his person into Shika’s space. “How long has this been going on?”

“What?” Shikamaru asked, startled.

“Since before? Is **he** the reason you turned down _Temari_ ? I thought it was **_us_ ** not him, have I- Fuck!” Naruto yelled as Sasuke closed the door. “How long have you been crushing on Kakashi Shikamaru?”

 Shikamaru’s mouth fell open as he stared dumbly back at Naruto. He will admit when he thought back on the conversation he had with Kakashi it did sound a bit devious, but Shikamaru didn’t know how it turned to this. When they had hung out Friday night, and when Kakashi had invited him to stay over Shikamaru had turned him down, mind filling with plans to get the boys to do dinner together once they returned. Being around Kakashi made Shikamaru realized how much he wanted to do things with his boys, and he never once stopped thinking about them that night, or any night before or after that weird dinner out. Today when he had been dragged from bed to train Shikamaru felt like Kakashi was a bit mad at him for some reason so the bastard thought it would be funny to push Shikamaru past his breaking point.

 Well that’s what Shikamaru assumed, he didn’t really ask the boy why he was being extra pushy today, but now he wished he’d have said no and just stayed home. He had no idea how Naruto jumped to this conclusion, and Shikamaru panicked on how to fix it. He opened his mouth to reply but Naruto had taken his silence as an answer.

“Shit, I thought Sasuke was joking about Kakashi crushing on you, and I didn’t believe it, not til now. I never thought that you’d like him back!” Naruto yelled, hands flying up. “I mean I get it, Kakashi is great, if you get past his perverted nature and lazy attitude, but it’s just-”

“Woah, woah, woah, Naruto, calm down, its not-”

“Damnit, now my plan is ruined, and I should have just listened to Sasuke-”

“Naruto! Shut up and listen to me!” Shikamaru yelled, finally managing to shut the blond up. Shikamaru was breathing heavily, eyes looking to Sasuke who was standing innocently away from them, eyes looking out the window like he wasn’t aware of what was happening.

“I don’t like Kakashi, not that way at least.” Shikamaru sighed. “This is probably my fault, somehow, but I only like Kakashi as a friend.”

 Shikamaru thought it would be best to sit down so he did just that, going as far as to lay on the floor in front of Naruto, hand moving up to cover his eyes. He probably shouldn’t have taken this long to say this, and he wished he would have had a better chance to finally confess, but Naruto is pulling the confession out of him whether he liked it or not.

“I….I do like someone, well two someones.” Shikamaru muttered, just loud enough for the boys to hear. Sasuke was now paying full attention to the boy, eyes narrowing as Naruto went stiff as a board.

“They’re stupid, idiotic, and troublesome. They make my life both hell and heaven at the same time, and they are the strongest two people I have ever known. They don’t know when to give up, and they jump to the stupidest of conclusions, and if I wasn’t around they’d probably fuck up more than humanly possible. I’ve liked them for _years_ . I left Temari for a chance to confess, and the day when I was going to _confess_ the two idiots somehow got me thrown back in time!” Shikamaru was nearly yelling at the end, face turning redder the longer he spoke. “I care deeply for these two, and I’ll probably die protecting them, so no, Naruto, I don’t like Kakashi. I like you. I like you and Sasuke you baka.”

“Oh.” Naruto whispered.

“Oh indeed.” Sasuke followed, eyes widening.

  


^__________^

  


 Tsunade was having a lovely lunch, bottle of warm sake sitting half full in front of her, Shizune probably off at the bathroom. She was just beginning to really feel a buzz when a shadow slid into the seat across from her. It was Orochimaru. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Ever since her ‘return’ her teammate has been avoiding her, even going as far as to go the other direction when she saw him in the street.

 Now he sat in front of her with a nonchalant air around him, hand waving down a waiter. Tsunade sat in silence, eyes watching her teammate as he ordered a cup of tea, lavender with honey, and slowly turn to her as the waiter walked away.

“Funny finding you here.” Orochimaru purred, eyes glinting with mischief.

“It’s the only place that’ll sell me sake this early in the day.” Tsunade responded, hand going to pour herself another drink.

 Soon a cup of steaming tea was placed in front of them and a silence filled the air, not welcome, but not as hostile as Tsunade assumes it would be. With the warm burn of sake in her stomach she took the chance to really look at her teammate. He looked healthy enough. Body still in shape, elegant as ever. She used to tease him for his feminine figure, secretly envious of it when she was a flat chested girl in her youth. Now he was more masculine, but ever the lanky man with a slightly too feminine face. He was beautiful, and he looked so much like his mother that Tsunade had to take a shot of sake to chase away her regret.

 There were a lot of things she regretted, and leaving Orochimaru behind was one of them. She wasn’t blind. She could tell the teams separation took its toll on him mentally. He had slight bags under his eyes, and a small tense tremor in his shoulders. Even after all these years she could tell something was wrong. Something was bothering him and she wondered if it was her presence that was the cause of it.

“Where’s your apprentice?” Orochimaru asked, finally filling the silence.

 Orochimaru was nervous, and began to regret sitting down when he saw Tsunade sitting in a booth in a shop he frequented. It was a spur of the moment decision, one that he was beginning to wish he hadn’t taken. He wasn’t one to do things in the moment, preferring to have a plan of action before moving forward. It was something he excelled at, and something his sensei used since they were at war. The mention of war left a bad taste in his mouth, now no longer able to avoid thoughts of what he has done up until this point. Though most of it was sanctioned by the Hokage himself, seeing Tsunade again was making something dark linger in the back of his chest. It felt terrible, and he had trouble looking her in the eyes as she responded to his simple question.

“She’s in the bathroom. I think. That or she got tired of waiting for me and went back to the hotel.” Tsunade hummed, spilling a bit of sake as she poured herself another cup. “It has been a good twenty minutes so I’m guessing the latter.”

“I see.” Orochimaru hummed, taking the time to sip on the sweet smelling tea.

 The silence was back, and suddenly Orochimaru remembered what Danzo had spoken to him prior to this event.

 

_‘I’m starting something huge, and I’d like you to be apart of it.’_

_‘And the Hokage?’_

_‘Let’s just keep this between friends.’_

 

“So…. do you still live in your parents’ old place?” Tsunade asked, words starting to slur.

 Orochimaru blinked, pushing away the memory as he watched with slight amusement at his friends antics. She has never been one to stay sober, even before she met Dan. Though he helped her calm down, and help hide her rather particular habits, it was always sad to see her resort to such a thing. Orochimaru would have put up more of a fight back in the day if she wasn’t able to rid her body of alcohol rather quickly, so instead of letting it bother him he smiled softly, eyes looking out the nearby window.

“I do.” Orochimaru said. It was there that Danzo had cornered him last night, back by the memorial he held for his parents.

 

_‘I need to think on it.’_

_‘Of course, but Orochimaru, I’ll need an answer soon.’_

 

“I bet you still take care of the garden too.” Tsunade smiled, eyes closing briefly. “I remember when you would drag me and the perv around to see the new poisons you grew.”

 He does remember. He remembers all of the times he’s allowed them into his home. He was a territorial man, and never liked when other’s came without permission. Danzo was lucky he was at his weakest, mentally, or else he would have killed the man that night. Thinking of Danzo also made him think of his sensei. He had, for the first time in a long time, asked him to see if he could get Tsunade to take on another apprentice. Orochimaru knew his sensei was up to something, but because he still respected the man he agreed he’s talk to Tsunade, at least to try.

“You two almost poisoned yourself, a few times, if I recall correctly.” Orochimaru said.

“I think the perv actually did.” Tsunade laughed. “And you didn’t give him the antidote until he cried.”

“Hmmm, I thought sensei forced me after he started to cry.” Orochimaru hummed. “Something about the fear of never getting to see a woman in all their beauty, or something as idiotic.”

“Yeah, something like that.” Tsunade followed.

 Another silence greeted them, this time soft, and warm. That sickly feeling was back in the center of his chest, this time heavier. He had always leaned on Tsunade back in those days. He’d always seek her out and ask if what he was doing was right or wrong. And when he didn’t ask she’d have no problem beating it into him the proper edicate of humility and empathy. Even Jiraiya would pipe in here or there, always trying to guide him, and piss him off at the same time. That heavy feeling turned bitter when he thought of when they left. With Jiraiya he assumed that man would tire of the kids and return eventually, but he didn’t. With Tsunade he had asked her to stay, only once, but he had asked.

 It was the only time he allowed himself to drop so low as to beg, but she had just smiled and left anyways. Looking away from Tsunade he took another sip of his tea, trying his best to hide his hurt, and anger. It was funny, he thought, how angry and cold he has become since then. He had began to fester and allow his anger to warp his reality, and to finally close all doors to those trying to reach him. The only one that tired anymore was his sensei, and now he felt his walls shake in the face of old memories and a woman he had loved like a sister at one time. Stealing his mind, eyes going cold, and calculating Orochimaru smiled, forcing it to stretch across his features. He had a job to do.

“Say, Tsunade, have you thought of taking on another apprentice?” Orochimaru purred.

 Immediately Tsunade was put on edge at the tone of voice. It was the Orochimaru she faced when she had returned, and it looked like he was back. She stopped to look into his eyes, finding them cold and cut off. Sighing she poured another cup, this time leaning back in her seat, curious, and a bit hurt. She really thought she was getting through to him.

“No, I have not.” Tsunade replied curtly.

“Hmm, that’s disappointing.” Orochimaru hummed. “That boy, the one sensei told you about, he has shown a skillset of learning the basics from Rin.”

“Rin?” Tsunade found herself asking. She couldn't recall hearing that name, though reluctant she had looked into the current medical ninjutsu users, and Rin wasn’t one of them.

“Yes, she’s a beginner.” Orochimaru said. “She’s talented in her own right, and is currently volunteering at the hospital-”

“What!” Tsunade responded loudly. “She’s not even certificate and she’s teaching a new medic the basics? What if she’s teaching him wrong? Or if he’s skipping steps?! He’ll not only kill someone, but himself as well. Does sensei know about this?”

“Yes, and he’s tried to find him a teacher but all the current medics are busy helping the war, or running the hospital. They can barely handle the volunteers they have now, let alone a new one.” Orochimaru answered, eyes glowing slightly. “Sensei asked me, but I don’t remember half of what you’ve taught me in the past, and he’s thought about asking Shinzune, that is, unless, _you_ want to?”

 Tsunade went still. _Got you_ , Orochimaru smiled.

“It will just be for a short amount of time. And you wouldn’t need to help until after he graduates. You could test him, first, to see if he meets your standards, and if he doesn’t well…” Orochimaru paused. “You can leave. Sensei is willing to help pay for half your debt, along with a safe passage, if you at least hear the kid out.”

 That last part was a lie, but Orochimaru was sure the old man would do it if it meant getting Tsunade back. It was also payback for the old man asking him to do this in the first place. He wanted him to send Jiraiya, since those two had talked more than he had, but the man refused. He ended up making it a mission, and Orochimaru was a bit spiteful over that fact. The only reason both of his teammates were here in the first place was to help their sensei with what could be three incredibly strong, talented, and possibly dangerous spies. There was a lot of information shared that night, and only on a whim did the two stay, curious above all else on the three new members of the village.  

 Orochimaru had tried to get them to leave that night too, but nothing he said or did made them budge. They had seen their sensei asking for their help honestly, and they had responded, even if they probably regretted it now. Their sensei could be cunning and manipulative when he wanted, and that night he wanted to have his old students back. Orochimaru took a slow sip of his tea as he watched his ex teammate’s mind run wild. He could tell he got her the moment he mentioned Shinzune, and the moment money could come into play. Then, like a shake in the earth, he could see a slight waiver in her eyes. He reacted instantly, needing to solidate her stay.

“I bet you he’ll learn faster than your _precious_ Shizune.”  

“Excuse me.” Tsunade growled, fire back in her eyes, this time with anger.

“I said, I bet you he’ll be one of the quickest learners you have ever known.” Orochimaru changed his tone, knowing that he would be stepping on a landmine if he mentioned Shizune again. Instead he switched tactics “I say you only need a week to see if he’s worth it. You could do it before graduation, if you really wanted to.”

 A pause.

“Wager?” Tsunade hissed.

 Orochimaru could tell she didn’t take kindly to his obvious taunt, and her anger was blinding her from his blatant manipulation.

“If you win I’ll help you leave before sensei notices.” Orochimaru smiled. “I’ll get you out and away, like you want to.”

“And if I lose?”

“You’ll stay as long as that student needs you. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

  


^__________^

  


“I don’t see why we have to do this now. I need to shower, and possibly a nap.” Shikamaru grumbled, hands covering his face as he sat against the bedroom wall across from the bed.

 It had taken Naruto about five minutes to move from his spot by the doorway to jump Shikamaru, mouth running a mile a minute with over fifty different questions. Sasuke hadn’t moved from his spot, face ashen as his eyes stared at Shikamaru like he was seeing a ghost. When Shikamaru refused to look at either of them, face still steaming red, Naruto had put it upon himself to drag them all into a room, closing the windows, and curtains as he moved about. Since Shikamaru refused to get up he had been dragged on the floor, and left there when Naruto sat Sasuke on the bed.

“I think we _need_ to talk about this, because Sasuke looks like he doesn’t believe you, and I for one want to talk about this until I get _everything_ out of you.” Naruto smiled sweetly. “Right Sasuke?”

 Sasuke didn’t respond.

“See, he agrees. Actually, I have an idea!” Naruto jumped up, shaking the bed in his wake. “Henge no Jutsu!”

 Suddenly Naruto was older, looking like himself in their time. Then he gathered up a bit of sage chakra, and a hint of Kurama’s before slamming a hand onto Sasuke, then Shikamaru. Two small puffs of smoke filled the air as all three of them now looked like their older selves. Shikamaru refused to move from his spot, hands still covering his face as he heard Sasuke squawk in protest.

 A low hum filled Shikamaru’s ears as he finally looked down at his body. It felt solid, unlike a normal henge, and it felt real. Shikamaru was glad for the enforced seal they had over the house, clearly masking the use of demon chakra since none of the anbu came rushing in after the slight flair of chakra. They must be used to it, and it wasn’t enough to cause a ruckus, but Shikamaru felt a whole new level of embarrassment when he realized he was now faced with the bodies that haunted his dreams.

 Like he was in molasses Shikamaru turned his head up, eyes swallowing up the two in front of him. Sasuke had gained back a bit of color, arms now crossed, eyes staring at Naruto like he wanted to murder the man. Naruto was smiling and jumping in his spot, body shaking with joy as he looked at Shikamaru, playful glint in his eyes.

“Now then, let’s talk.” Naruto drawled out, letting each word sing into the air.

“Yes,” Sasuke hummed, finally looking down at Shikamaru. “Let’s talk.”

Shikamaru swallowed hard. _Today was going to be a long day,_ Shikamaru laughed awkwardly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read all of your comments, and BOY there was a LOT AHHAAHAHAHA excuse my bad spelling
> 
> anyways yee have little faith! lol i have no intention of changing the pairings, but i do LOVE drama kukukuuku
> 
> But last chapter I may or may not have been reading a bit too many drama manga, and had a bit too much wine when I wrote it, but live and learn! 
> 
> Anyways i do love hearing your guy's opinions, and passions, and i'm glad you all stick with me as i write this, it's been a blast. I may do a time jump in the next few chapters, well not the next one, but soon. 
> 
> sometimes i get down with personal drama, but hearing from you guys makes my day~
> 
> Also....kukukuku enjoy that cliff hanger heheehehehe
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I have read all your comments but couldn't respond cause i been a busy bee! do not fret i pay attention!


	16. Awkward First Times

Chapter 16: Awkward First Times

  
  
  
  


Naruto thought it was cute how awkward Shika became when he tried to look them in the eye. Naruto was waiting for an answer to his question, eyes crinkling as Shikamaru fidgeted in place. Sasuke was somewhat amused as well, mouth twitching up as Shikamaru had to cover his face once more to hide his panic. The emotions wafting off the boy tasted delicious, and Naruto wasn’t about to try and give the boy a helping hand. He had been seriously pissed earlier. He was sure Sasuke could have stopped him sooner, but the bastard chose to let Naruto react, and he was somewhat glad, and slightly annoyed about it. 

“What do you want me to say?” Shika groaned, fingers moving so that he could peak at them from behind his hands. “I was going to tell you bastards that day. I had  _ planned  _ to tell you before that, but because of missions and other... personal reasons, I chose to wait.”

“We thought you were still seeing Temari, or well we thought you were trying to get back with her so me and Sasuke kind of wanted to piss you off that day.” Naruto hummed. He could see Shika’s eye twitch. “I mean we had been getting so  _ close _ , then out of nowhere you started to hang with Temari again, I thought all my plans were ruined.”

“I wasn’t getting back with her, she….” Shikamaru’s cheeks reddened. “She was helping me come up with a plan  _ ‘woo’ _ you two over. Though she had asked me many times if I was high, or if I had a death wish, and it’s plain to see that I do, in fact, have a death wish when it comes to you two.”

“Damn, now I feel bad about  _ that _ .” Naruto whispered to Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

“What?” Shika asked.

“Nothing, nothing, now come on, tell me why you want  _ both  _ of us, and not just me, or Sasuke.” 

 Naruto’s eyes were mocking him, Shikamaru was sure of it. In all the possible scenarios Shikamaru imagined, this was  _ not  _ one of them. In any of his schemes there was  _ never  _ a Naruto that was so blunt about his inquiries. Really Shikamaru should feel stupid for even thinking Naruto would be a bit more  _ modest _ . 

“I- wait, wait, before I further embarrass myself, do you guys even like me back? All I got was, ‘we need to talk’. I thought you were going to kill me, and have Sasuke hide my body. I mean it would be easy to do. And I am pretty light, compared to Naruto that is. This whole situation is troublesome.” Shikamaru glared weakly at the smile he received. 

“That depends on your an-sw-er.” Naruto sang. “First answer me, then I will you.”

“I already answered your first question.” Shika hissed.

“You’re stalling, pretty boy.” Naruto smirked.

 Shikamaru swallowed, eyes looking down at his hands. He could see a slight tremor in them, something he was trying his best to hide. Shikamaru wondered if this was payback for the whole Orochimaru deal, but then his mood plummeted even further when he realized that they didn’t know about that yet. For a brief second Shikamaru wondered if they were doing this to be cruel, to mock and laugh at him, then turn him down. It was something that haunted him in his sleep, but Shikamaru knew better. Though he couldn’t speak for Sasuke, Naruto wasn’t the type to mock someone’s confession. 

 That brought up another slew of emotions that Shikamaru wrestled with. Maybe they had always known he had a crush, and now they just wanted to see if it was real. Maybe they were trying to test him, to see if he was after looks, after the power the two represented, and in a sense they had the right to test him. Shikamaru wondered if anyone else has came after the two. Shika didn’t count the endless amount of women who had flaunted their looks their way, but then he remembered Gaara. There was a time that they all had gotten along, a time when Shika wasn’t around as much, and that made him nervous. Deciding that he was stalling too much for such a confession he took a deep breath and looked to Naruto first.

“Let’s start with you, the fool.” Shikamaru started. Naruto just smiled. Sasuke raised a brow. “You’re loud, sometimes  _ too  _ loud. You catch everyone’s attention whether they want it or not. You have a tendency to be selfish with your food, and you make my job more difficult that it should be-”

“Um, Shika, those don’t sound like-”

“Shush. I’m talking.” Shikamaru cut in. “You’re impatient, and you love the color orange a bit  _ too  _ much, if I'm honest.”

“He’s right you know.”

“Shut up  **_teme_ ** .”

“But you’re also  _ kind _ . You help when you can. You  _ never  _ give up, and you will do almost anything for your precious people. Also your love for plants is adorable.” Shikamaru’s eyes softened. “I like everything that you are, the good, and the bad. Though to me they’re not really bad, per say, but quirks that sometimes make me want to bash my head against a wall.”

 Naruto gave Shikamaru a weird look, like he was watching something unnatural bloom before his eyes. As far as confessions went, this one was definitely Shikamaru flavored. For a split second he wondered if this was why Temari had fallen in love with him in the first place. Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly with the boy, those were pretty much the same reasons why he loved Naruto. Not that he would ever tell the man that, but Sasuke just nodded to Shikamaru as their eyes met. 

“To be honest you were a bit of a surprise.” Shikamaru sighed. “Sasuke, the one that went through five different character arches in one go.” Naruto snickered, Sasuke scrowled. “To be honest I once hated you for what you did to Naruto.” A flinch. “But then Naruto put me on your case, and well…”

 Shikamaru’s eyes became distant, like he was reminiscing. Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable, but he wasn’t going to interrupt, it wasn’t the time. He wanted the truth.

“You see I should explain something a bit more.” Shikamaru looked between them. “I didn’t fall for either of you until after that trial. Before that Naruto was my future Hokage, and you a possible Shadow Hokage, if we won. I had just started to seriously think about finding a wife, thanks to my mother’s insistence, and then I had to learn everything about you. And I mean  _ everything _ . I learned more about you and Naruto than what was probably healthy, and all it took was Naruto asking me to defend you.” The smile was small, soft, and honest. “Because I had to learn everything about you, I also had to learn everything about Naruto to even begin to understand what had happened over a span of years. There is a saying I heard once, from my father who had heard it from somewhere else. ‘The moment when I truly understand my enemy, understand him well enough to defeat him, then in that very moment I also love him. I think it's impossible to really understand somebody, what they want, what they believe, and not love them the way they love themselves.’ This applies to you two because in a way I had to treat the case as if I was an enemy trying to destroy everything you stood for.”

 The confession was taking one hell of a spin that Sasuke wasn’t expecting, and neither was Naruto from the looks of it. 

“So finally we have Sasuke. You have a rather odd love of tomatoes. You’re rude, manipulative, and cunning. You know what to say to really make a person hurt.” Silence, Shikamaru was looking Sasuke in the eye as he spoke, just like he had done for Naruto. “You don’t talk enough, and you tend to be a vengeful bastard even against the stupidest of crosses. But…” Sasuke didn’t realize his mouth fell open. “You’re oddly humble when the moment deems fit. You’re protective of those precious to you. And once you love, you love unconditionally. You’re proud, you like to learn, and you don’t mind playing shogi with me.”

 The trio fell into silence once he was done, now each averting the other’s eye. Naruto didn’t know what to say, and looking to Sasuke he realized he was going to be of no help this fine evening. 

“Ano...That’s...not what I was expecting.” Naruto said, cheeks reddening at the deadpan look Shikamaru shot his way.

“Look, I spoke my piece. Now if you would so kindly tell me the verdict I can finally take a nap, and possibly hibernate until I forget this ever happened.” Shikamaru groaned. “If you guys don’t like me back, it’s fine. I’ll be fine, just please...I...I need to know.”

 Naruto bumped Sasuke in the shoulder, sharing a look between them. It was clear that Shika had passed their assessment, and it was their turn to relieve the boy of his misery. Naruto bumped his shoulder again, eyes and head motioning towards Shika, and Sasuke, though not wanting to, nodded curtly before getting up, pulling Shikamaru to stand, and moving him to sit on the bed beside Naruto. Shikamaru was shaking now, and Naruto realized that he was scared of whatever was about to happen. Sasuke stood before then in all his glory, rolling his eyes as Naruto gave him a withering look.

“I don’t hate you, I guess.” Sasuke said, ignoring the glare Naruto shot at him. “You’re a bit of a pain, and too smart for you own good.”

“Thank you?” Shikamaru asked.

“What Sasuke is  _ trying  _ to say is that he likes you, very much in fact.” Naruto pipped in. “And I do too!”

 Shikamaru’s heart was beating frantically in his chest as Naruto leaned into him, Sasuke still looking down at him from where he stood. 

“Did you hear that Shi-ka-ma-ru?” Naruto purred, deciding to push his luck and slip behind him, hands snaking around his waist. “We. Like. You. Too.”

 Shikamaru felt like he was dreaming, and he was sure he was about to pass out as Naruto pulled them both back for Sasuke to crawl in front of them. 

“Ummmm…” Shikamaru supplied helpfully as Sasuke settled in his lab, legs cages him in. 

 Timed seemed to slow as Shika turned slightly to watch Naruto and Sasuke lean in behind him, mouths inching closer and closer, both pairs of eyes digging into his chest. Shikamaru couldn’t handle it. Suddenly a puff of smoke disrupted the two, causing them to smack their heads together as a dizzy Shika muttered words too softly for them to hear. Naruto busted out laughing, finally changing back to his current age, followed by Sasuke who rubbed his sore head. 

“Idiots.” Sasuke muttered as he lay on the other side of Shika, trying his best to ignore Naruto as he continued to laugh himself sick. “Both of them. Idiots.”

  
  
  


^__________^

  
  
  


 Orochimaru was running a bit late, so when he found the apartment that his student lived in he hadn’t expected to see the other two there as well. It was easy for him to feel their chakra, and it wasn’t until after he knocked did he realize something he had missed the first time coming here. There was a hint of sage chakra, though not of his summons, but he’d know that chakra pull from anywhere. It smelled distinctly like toad. The curious finding was interrupted by the dark haired Uchiha opening the door, eyes widening the moment he saw him. Another curious finding, but not as interesting as the first.

“Is Shikamaru here?” Orochimaru asked curtly.

“Why?” 

 Automatic defense, protective, cautious. All great traits of a shinobi. 

“Never mind, here.” Orochimaru shoved a stack of books into the boy’s arms. “Tell him next week I’ll be back to quiz him. And there’s a book about medical ninjutsu I think you’d enjoy, as well as basic sealing for the other.” Sasuke just stared at him and Orochimaru scoffed before turning his back to the child. “Be sure he gets those.”

 Orochimaru flashed away in a purple streak, leaving Sasuke to snap back into himself, blood racing as he slammed the door closed, locking it for good measure.

“Fuck.” Sasuke hissed, eyes darting to the seal hidden away. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Who was that?” Naruto asked from the bathroom, steam floating softly in the air as he stepped out, towel wrapped around his waist. 

 Sasuke didn’t answer him, instead marching straight to the room where Shikamaru slept and burst into the room, walking over to him, and letting the books fall on him, startling him awake.

“Whaa-”

“ **_Orochimaru_ ** ?”

Shikamaru’s eyes flew open as he smacked a hand over his face.

“Shit I knew I forgot something.”

  
  
  


^__________^

  
  
  


 Gamakichi was pulled from dinner by a panicked Naruto who asked for him to lie to Jiraiya about something, and to get the other toads to lie as well. Just when he was about transport home he felt Jiraiya’s signature near the building. Slapping a small flipper over Naruto’s mouth he made a ‘shush’ gesture before nodding and poofing back home. When Gamakichi made it back home he told Ma and Pa over his uneaten dinner only for them to ask how the seal looked. Gamakichi explained how it looked, down to what he could remember, and Ma and Pa went pale. Naruto had used a level of sealing above their own pay grade, and Jiraiya would know something was up if he summoned them to ask them. 

“That boy is going to owe us one HUGE favor.” Ma spat as she went to the temple in their plain.

“Let’s just hope we find it before we get summoned, or else we need to save those boys from an awkward, and possibly painful interrogation.” Pa sighed, wobbling behind an enraged Ma. 

  
  


It wasn’t until later they found out they were too late. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how are all of you?  
> I'm glad you stick with me through my cliff hangers...  
> Also! I wrote a short of sasunaru in a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT universe, i'll link bellow~  
> it's dark, edgy, and...really wrong but read it if you want! Love to hear from ya'll!  
> might not need to do a time jump afterall hahaaa...
> 
>  
> 
> LINK: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147705


	17. Hello Cruel World

Chapter 17: Hello Cruel World

  
  
  
  


The day started off normal enough that Naruto ignored the slight unease wafting off of their anbu guards. Cat-san was probably the most anxious of them all, chakra jumping wildly at any movement of the other guards, yet the high of yesterday kept Naruto from noticing the tension sooner. Everything felt perfect, and there was finally a nice rumble in the back of his mind from Kurama who felt content for the first time since arriving out of time. He said that something had happened recently, and even though he wasn’t exactly sure what it was, he was sure that whatever it is it had lessened the tension he had felt against their souls since day one. _They were no longer in any danger of fading away the moment their other selves were born_. 

 Naruto hummed happily as they walked to class with Shika settled between them, like always, only this time he had a small pink dust on his cheeks. It was a nice change, and it made Naruto’s smirk turn a bit darker as he watched the red deepen as Shika met his eyes. 

“What?” Shikamaru finally grunted, looking away. 

“I’m just happy.” Naruto said as his smirk pulled tighter. 

“What kind of happy?” Shikamaru asked with squinted eyes.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Naruto’s eyes heated and Shikamaru felt a chill go down his spine. 

“Troublesome.” 

 Sasuke shot him a glare, a warning of ‘don’t even think about it’, and Naruto blissfully ignored it, allowing the threads of schemes to twirl around his itching mind.  _ Its been a long time since I’ve prank someone _ , Naruto mused. Naruto was lost in a flurry of daydreams as they finally made it to class. The usual bellows of greetings and questions came, followed by half answers, and ended with a shout from the teacher that left the three in their seats in the snug corner of the classroom. 

 Naruto was just beginning to have his daydreams turn a bit spicier when ice cold dread slammed across his back. It took every fiber in his being to not give a full body flinch. A single finger twitched as Naruto yelled internally, firing questions back and forth with Kurama who was equally as startled. Someone had entered their house and touched their seal. Whoever it was left just as quickly as they came, but Naruto felt the anbu guards stiffen when he moved a bit too fast towards Sasuke.  _ Shit, shit, shit, shit, _ Naruto thought as he bit his tongue, blood rushing down his throat. 

 As casually as he could he poked and prodded Sasuke into letting him see his hand, until finally the bastard gave in, eyes still watching the teacher draw something across the board. Shika paid little mind, already half asleep when he felt Naruto snake his hand under his shirt. He would have jumped if it wasn’t the lurch that followed and soon they were all standing in the center of Naruto’s mindscape, Kurama yelling profanities as Naruto and Sasuke screamed at each other. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Shikamaru yelled, eyes widening. 

“Fucking Jiraiya found the seal.” Sasuke hissed, smacking Naruto’s hand away. 

“But wont the toads-”

“The thing is Naruto forgot that he left his fucking SIGNATURE on the damn thing. Kurama was the one who realized it. It's possible that  _ toad _ of a man copied it down, and is probably taking it to Minato for help deciphering it.” Sasuke ranted. “And knowing him he probably used his  _ full  _ fucking name! Not only that but Minato isn’t an idiot, actually none of the people around us are fucking idiots! We’re surrounded by fucking prodigies. I bet the next time we step outside, we're going to be thrown into that fucking interrogation unit, only this time there will be no  _ limit _ to what they will do!”

“....”

“...Sasuke that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you talk so much.”  No sooner than the words left his mouth Sasuke was on him, hands fisted in his shirt, teeth bared as he  _ growled  _ at him. 

“Lover or not Shikamaru, I will  _ end  _ you if you say another word.”

“Liar!” Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke. “You say that every time we fight, but I’m still alive.”

“Not without trying.” Sasuke muttered, letting go of Shika to frown and put his hands on his hips. 

“Sasuke’s right though,” Naruto sighed. “Our anbu guards are jumpier than usual, and I’m pretty sure Cat-san is the only one trying to protect us.”

“Maybe they’ve suspected something sooner than I originally thought.” Shikamaru said as he began to rub his temples. “If we are taken in we need to possibly tell the truth.” 

“If any of the information we have gets to Danzo, or Orochimaru we are finished.” Sasuke hissed. 

“Naruto you’ve been marking which of our guards are his right?” Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded in reply. “Good. If we can convince the Hokage to listen to us, maybe we can avoid torture.”

“Hn.”

“Naruto your goal is to convince them to limit the amount of ears that will receive this information.” 

A determined nod replied.

“Sasuke yours is to distract them until Naruto is ready, no matter what.”

“Hn.”

“And I will try to categorize the information into something they cannot tamper with. Kurama explain to me everything you know on paradoxes, and what can happen if time repeats itself with us here in the past.” A pause. “Please?”

“ **_You’re lucky I like you, peasants._ ** ” Kurama growled, head lowering to their level. 

 A plan was in the making and Shika could only hope that Naruto’s luck would help them ease the brunt of this major fuck up. 

  
  
  
  


^__________^

  
  
  
  


 Shikamaru wondered if his drool had always been this  _ red _ . He was sure it hadn’t, just like he was sure that seeing double was a sign of a head injury.  _ What’s the last thing I can remember,  _ Shikamaru thought as he tried to look up. He couldn’t.  _ They had been lead to T.I.  _ Footsteps were approaching but Shikamaru felt too muddled to move.  _ They didn’t fight them, so why was he in so much  _ **_pain._ **

 The door was being opened. It sounded loud, like the sound was being amplified with chakra.  _ They had been separated. Minds scanned. It was more aggressive than before.  _ Someone was talking to him now, but he couldn’t hear them.  _ They triggered Ino’s defenses. The ones I’ve had since the war.  _ Someone was touching him, but every time he tried to look his stomach would reel. 

“Don’t you think you were a bit too  _ rough _ .” Shikari growled as he let his grandson lay back on the floor. 

“At the time we thought he was  _ the _ spy.” Hiruzen sighed, standing behind the older Nara. “He was the only one able to fight off Yamanaka’s mental scan.” 

“Yeah, well from what we found on the other two he’s a  _ saint  _ compared to them.” Shikari hissed, hand messing up his ponytail. 

“Once we finish checking the last facts they are all free to go.” Hiruzen said. 

“You mean free to serve the village.” Shikari sighed. 

“Their situation is something I never  _ thought  _ was possible.” Hiruzen began. “The seals Naruto gave us to use on them were confirmed by Kushina to be of the Uzumaki origins. The truth seals work, and we tested them on others to make sure. The only thing we could not get fully were details of their plans. Everything is with Shikamaru, but we cannot question him at the moment.”

“I fucking wonder why that is.” Shikari snapped. His patience was gone, and though he respected the Hokage, it was hell to see a relative on the other side of their mercy. 

“It is a mistake that has happened, and will be explained once the guards lead them here.” Hiruzen was feeling his age when Shikari didn’t look at him, instead at the child on the floor. “I already sent for a medic, they should be here soon. Misunderstandings happen.” 

“Let’s just hope they see it that way.” 

  
  


 The next time Shikamaru felt himself move he also felt the touch of a familiar chakra. He’s fought beside this chakra, as well as felt it course through him during the fourth war. It was thick, yet light against his chakra coils, burning slightly as it moved across his skin, enveloping him in a hazy cocoon. 

“ **_Sorry about that._ ** ” Kurama said as he stepped away from the sleeping boy. “ **_Kit lost his head there for a second._ ** ”

“I-I see.” Hiruzen swallowed. 

 The boys had just stepped into the room when the heaviest killing intent they have ever felt swallowed the air. Every man and woman that was beside Naruto had fallen down while every other body near them screamed  _ danger  _ and  _ death  _ as the child seemed to go as still as stone. His eyes had fixed on Shikamaru and for a second Hiruzen thought they were all going to die right here in this dark room bellow Konoha. Then just as quickly the pressure was gone and the demon, Kurama, had taken over. It still unsettled Hiruzen that such a creature lived freely inside the child, free to escape whenever he pleased. Hiruzen felt as if it may be time to pick a successor when the demon gave him a sharp look. 

“ **_You’re lucky I was awake. Kit would have went into a rage. He’s very protective of his precious people._ ** ” Kurama grunted. 

 Sasuke’s face was blank as he moved past Kurama to kneel in front of Shikamaru, hands trembling slightly as he helped heal alongside the orange chakra. 

“ **_Next time something like this happens, I’m not going to stop him, do you understand?_ ** ” Kurama growled, eyes flashing before he was gone. 

“Shit.” Naruto groaned, holding his head. “That sucked.”

 Naruto looked up slowly to see everyone staring at him. 

“What? I didn’t do anything.” Naruto frowned before turning around. 

 Everyone stilled as they waited for Naruto to go into another rage, but he didn’t. He just sighed and put a hand on Sasuke to pull him back. 

“Later.” Naruto whispered to him as he forced Sasuke to turn with him and face the people behind them. 

“Look we gave you what you wanted, and we know you still gatta talk to Shika, but can we please be left alone for awhile? It’s been three days and we’ve done everything you’ve asked. We’ve answered all we could, and you said we were cleared. We will stay here until Shika is awake and able to answer the rest, but I think it would be best if we all went our separate ways for now. Each one of you needs to think over the information you have been given, and classify it as an SS secret.” Naruto’s adult tone didn’t fit his body, but the command could be heard by all. It wasn’t a request. “Tomorrow we can all go over the finer details and figure out how to move next.”

“Very well.” Hiruzen said, sending everyone away. Before he left he turned to them, mind heavy as he said one last thing. 

“I am sorry it came to this.” And he was gone. 

 The door had barely closed when Sasuke turned to Naruto, red eyes spinning. 

“Seal me,  _ now _ .” 

 All Naruto could do was nod as he made a quick barrier around Sasuke. As soon as the seal closed Sasuke was lashing out, lightning chakra spiking across the barrier, darkening it until Naruto could barely see him. Shaking his head, leaving Sasuke to exhaust himself, he made his way to Shikamaru’s side before sitting down with his head in his hands. 

 He felt like a fool. He had assumed Shikamaru was fine, just like they were. Sasuke had easily done his part, distracting them until Naruto could convince them to limit the eyes and ears in their rooms. From there he was able to convince them to use the seal of truth. It was something he had received from Tsunade when he was finally allowed to have his mother’s and father’s belongings. Though he received no funds, what he got instead was far more precious. 

 It was a few clan techniques, and books that his parents wanted him to have. Within them he had found a seal that, once ensnared, the person trapped could only speak the truth. If they tried to lie their own chakra would lash out and wound them, sometimes killing them in the process. It had taken a day, but Naruto had finally gotten the old man to  _ listen  _ to him. 

 From there it was like a weird dream. He told his story, all of it. They got his name. His origin. They even got his first  _ crush _ . Naruto had given it all away willingly, just like he assumed they all would. Sasuke was a bit of the same, though he fought them when subjects of his brother and clan came up, but in the end he confessed nonetheless. They had both given scripted versions of their lives, leaving the rest up to Shika. 

 Naruto knew something was wrong when they told them it would take a bit before Shika could explain their plans. He had pushed it aside so that he could see where they sat in the adults’ eyes. It was easy when only a few anbu, Shikari, and Hiruzen knew of the truth. After he deemed them non threats they were then all supposed to then talk about it with Shikamaru in order to see how far that knowledge traveled. To plan for the future. Naruto had assumed that they had gotten off easy. He had thought,  _ it could have been worse.  _

“I’m so stupid.” Naruto growled, nails digging into his hair. 

 Naruto loved his village. It was his birthplace, and it was where he could find almost every single person he cared about, but sometimes… sometimes he would forget just how  _ dark _ the underbelly was. Sometimes he would forget just how dangerous Konoha can be to those she perceives as her enemy. 

 Shikamaru had been beaten to the point where he could _barely_ **_breathe_**. Naruto could smell the internal bleeding, as well as the older blood from a day or two prior. No one ever expects to see someone they love on the other side of the blade. Sasuke was an exception, having run head first to the dark side since he had become a shinobi, but Shikamaru was _different_. 

 Naruto wondered if this happened more often than not, someone innocent taking the fall for another’s paranoia. When the glow of Kurama’s chakra faded Naruto opened his eyes to see Shikamaru sleeping peacefully. Not a bruise in sight. Some hours later Sasuke dragged his pale ass beside him, face hiding in his neck, hands still shaking.  

 Naruto found it **_funny_** how casual the Hokage tried to play this off. Like ‘ _oopsie_ ’ my bad, didn’t mean to hurt your friend. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto had been a candidate for Hokage, or maybe it was the fact that he was actually an adult, but he has never been so disappointed in Hiruzen until that moment. Maybe he still had a lot more to learn, and maybe one day Naruto will have to make a difficult decision such as Shika, but he’ll be damned if he goes into it with little to no proof. He didn’t realize he was growling until Sasuke pinched his hand. 

“Ow, bastard, that hurt.” Naruto pouted, hand twisting Sasuke’s until they were tangled. 

“Do you think he’ll hate us?” Sasuke whispered. 

“Why would he hate us?” Naruto asked, puzzled. 

“Because he was the only one who got hurt. It’s kind of unfair how easy we had it.” Sasuke sighed. 

“He’s not you.” Naruro smirked at the glare Sasuke threw his way. 

“Pain can change people.”

“You act like Shika is a man of emotion. That’s more of a you problem.”

“And you.” 

“Why does he like us again?” 

“Because you two think with your heart instead of your head, troublesome.”

 Startled Naruto jumped back like a frightened cat, nearly dragging Sasuke along since he refused to let go of his hand. Sasuke remained firmly planted in his seat, arm bent oddly at the angle Naruto held it at. 

“You’re alive!” Naruto cried out before he dove forward, knees splashing in a puddle of blood. 

 He yanked Sasuke with him and soon all three were ensnared in a group hug, though more of a pile according to Sasuke. 

“What happened?” Shikamaru groaned as he tried to move. 

“Well-”

“You got the shit beaten out of you.” Sasuke supplied first. 

“Oh. So that’s what happened.” Shikamaru nodded. “Figured as much.”

“Figured- How the fuck did you figure dattebayo?!” Naruto yelled, forgetting to use his inside voice. 

“Memory loss, smell of blood. And the pinched look on both of your faces.” Shika drawled. 

“Do you have any idea  _ why  _ this happened?” Naruto asked as he finally allowed the other two to sit up.

 At this point their clothes were a lost cause, all caked in Shikamaru’s blood. A small part of Naruto wanted to play dead in the morning for whoever came to get them as he watched Shikamaru sit up slowly, hand running through his sticky hair. Even without his injuries his body was struggling to cope with no nutrients to battle the high use of chakra and Naruto wondered if Shikamaru was hungry. 

“Ino.” Shikamaru sighed. “She left defensives just in case I was captured by the enemy.”

“So they beat you for  _ that _ ?”

“No. I think it was because I refused to put down the barriers. Well I mean I  _ tried  _ to take them off but Ino’s techniques are as stubborn as she is, crazy woman.” 

“That’s...actually kind of funny.” Naruto laughed. “I bet she’d be so mad at what happened.” 

“She would be pissed.” Shika smiled before continuing. “I mean no matter what I said they didn’t believe me. And so I kind of gave up and that seemed to piss them off so the hits got harder if I remember correctly.” 

“I still don’t get it.” Naruto growled. “They could have just waited a  _ day  _ and everything would have been explained.” 

“I was deemed a threat to Konoha and they reacted accordingly. The Yamanaka that tried to enter my head was actually injured. He should be fine, but he had been knocked out so the shinobi had to expect that the worse had happened and react.”

“Whatever.”

“Hn.”

“It’s protocol. I thought it could happen, and I hoped it wouldn’t, but in the end it did. They wouldn’t have killed me you know. They received no information and needed me alive so I would have been healed, eventually.” Shikamaru smiled. “Now tell me what happened to you two?”

“So that’s it?” Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. 

“No but I refuse to explain all the torture techniques they used on me because you two will do something stupid. I am still alive, I know why it happened, and it’s safe to say that I am still sane enough to function in the near future.” 

“Hmmmmm.” Naruto glared, two fingers moving from his eyes then snapping to Shika. “This isn’t over.”

“Hn.” 

“Now  _ please  _ tell me what happened. I was worried that you two would get into trouble while I was away.” 

“ _ Away _ , he says.” Naruto hissed to Sasuke before letting the situation go, for now. “I guess we should start off with the seal….”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think no matter how hard i try to turn this dark the boys are there to remind me that things don't flow like that with them around lmfao  
> anyways more serious talk next chapter i think, possibly, who know *shrugs*  
> shika is playing it off but he will have a tiny bit of ptsd HAHAHaaaaaa  
> anyways  
> hope ya'll liking this so far!


	18. They want to do WHAT?!

Chapter 18: They want to do WHAT?! 

  
  
  
  
  


Cat-san had their hands full as they moved down the hall, body strung tight like kunai wire as they carried a tray of food for the three brats waiting in the room. Yesterday was one hell of a trial, and they felt like they had sat through eight different movies, all with chaotic arcs and characters, only to have them throw in a twist for each ending. For some reason they were one of the ones allowed to stay behind, and though a lot of it felt fake, or too exaggerated to be real, they could not deny the seal that didn’t react as the boys told their stories. Cat-san knew little of fuinjutsu, not really paying attention to it during academy, and rarely as an adult, that it was a miracle that the child Naruto understood it at all. Cat-san went home last night and had to reevaluate the children they had watched, now knowing just what they hid, or tried to. 

 Cat-san had clocked a lot of their weird ticks as trauma from escaping the  _ current  _ war, but now it was clear that it was because they had  _ lived  _ through a war. Cat-san was one of the few who left right after they heard the story of the Uchiha, not able to stomach any more as they already went three days prior with no sleep. The Hokage has suspiciously kept him away from the Nara as well, but Cat-san was under orders, so there was little they could do. Sighing softly, mask making it come out as a silent puff, Cat-san finally reached their door. It was deep in the T.I building, a few floors down from the surface. 

 Trying not to think about what that meant Cat-san shook their head before opening the door, and stepping inside, body relaxing slightly at the three small snores coming from within. That calm feeling soon disappeared, only to be replaced by ice burning anger. The room reeked of blood, and filthe, something that haunted Cat-san’s dreams when they themselves had been captured by enemies a few years back. As quickly as they could they placed the food down, and flicked on the lights, body shaking in fury as they saw three small bodies covered in blood. The world shook, and Cat-san didn’t know they were moving until they were touching the children, searching for a pulse. 

“Ano, five more minutes.” Naruto groaned.

 Cat-san moved to the next. 

“Stop.”

 Alive. Alive. Lastly they checked the Nara.

“Shit.” Shikamaru jumped back at the touch, body gaining space as he smacked his head against the wall. 

 He was panting, eyes wide, pupils blown as he stared at Cat-san, unfocused. Cat-san didn’t have the chance to move as two twin chakra pressures caused him to fall, knees slamming into the ground. A pop sound filled the air and Cat-san was sure they had dislocated a knee. 

“Shika? Cat-san?” Naruto murmured, finally snapping awake. 

 As soon as Naruto reeled back his chakra so did Sasuke and Cat-san could breath, though heavily, but they could care less. They were alive. They were all  _ alive. _

“Shika, hey, common, what happened?” Naruto asked as Shikamaru put his head in his hands. 

“He’s having a flashback.” Cat-san said, standing slowly, knee popping back into place.

 The snap of joints caused the three to flinch and look his way, but Cat-san was already turning away. He was undoing his mask. 

“I’ll take off my mask, seems it’s a trigger.” Cat-san said as he turned to undo the straps. “I wondered why the Hokage kept me away from you, Nara, but I can guess why that is now.”

“Cat-san you’re-”

“Apologies Uzumaki-kun, Uchiha-kun, Nara-kun. If I would have known what they had done, I would have tried to stop them. That’s probably why lord Hokage kept me away.” 

 As he turned around Cat-san, or rather Hyga Hizashi, frowned, eyebrow twitching in their barely controlled anger. 

“Holy shit you like Hinata’s dad!” Naruto yelled.

“That’s my twin brother Uzumaki-kun.” Hizashi smiled thinly. 

“I wondered why I felt twin chakra signatures. Twins aren’t that common, even in our time.” Naruto smiled as he switched places with Sasuke. 

“I thought you were an enemy by the way Shika reacted.” Naruto’s eyes grew dark. “But I’m glad you’re not.” 

“I’ll probably be taken off your watch now that I’ve revealed myself.” Hizashi sighed. “My brother has been talking to me about quitting, I might just listen to him this time. It’s clear I can no longer separate myself personally from my duties.” 

“You’ve always has the best chakra reactions out of all our guards.” Naruto said as he walked over to the food. “Like a parent to a child.” 

“Hn.” Hizashi scoffed. “The Hokage will be coming by soon. I’ll send someone to give you three a change of clothes. It’s best if I stay away from this for awhile. I can’t guarantee I’ll be… passive like I have in the past.” 

“Don’t bother with that.” Naruto waved off. “I think seeing us covered in blood will be a reminder of what happened yesterday.” 

 Hizashi raises a brow at the dark smile that smeared across Naruto’s face, deciding it would be better if he didn’t ask. Ignorance is bliss. 

“Very well.” Hizashi said. “Nara there will be other masks when the Hokage comes. It’s best if you don’t look their way.” 

 Shikamaru studied the man before giving a curt nod, trying and failing to have Sasuke stop touching his person. 

“I’ll be off. I have some… things to do before we meet again.” 

“Don’t be a stranger!” Naruto yelled after him. “And I know it was you who brought us groceries all the time!” 

 Hizashi hesitated briefly before he was out the door, leaving only the small smell of lavender telling the boys that he was there at all. 

“He’s ganna yell at the old man, I can tell.” Naruto grinned. 

“Good.” Sasuke hissed. 

“Guys, we’ve been over this, it was just protocol-”

“No offense Shika,” Naruto said as he turned towards him. “But fuck protocol.” 

“Troublesome.” 

  
  
  


^__________^

  
  
  


“Is it really best that we keep so many in the dark?” Hiruzen sighed for the twentieth time that evening. 

“You’re going to be leaving the office soon old man, and the three of us are sure to be born within two to three years, so I’m sure you can hold them off until then.” Naruto smiled sweetly. 

 Hiruzen just took another hit of his pipe, lungs aching from the hours of non stop smoking since the conversation began. Naruto has been more vindictive today than any other day he has spoken to the child. 

“Look, I’ve explained to you all what it means to have a past mistake repeat, as well as the theory behind it. I have a chakra demon with more knowledge than all of us combined to back me up, you have nothing but a few decades.” Shikamaru said matter of fact. 

“He’s right, Hiruzen. Even if it was hard to follow at times, everything is plausible.” Shikari inputted. “Even the cover they created will help get them into our forces faster than what I came up with.” 

 Shikari was trying to hide it but he was so proud of his grandson that he smiled when they met eyes. Shikamaru nodded to him, eyes going back to the table top like they had the entire evening. Shikari had a strong feeling that the masks of the anbu were causing his grandson discomfort. 

“Minato and Jiraiya already know that Naruto knows fuinjutsu, more than the average shinobi in fact. The cover you created will cover that, as well as the fake scrolls you’ve created.” Shikari stated. 

“They’re not fake! They’re copies.” Naruto pouted. “I spent a long time recovering them. I even had to fight Bee-sama’s brother for some!” 

“Hush, the adults are talking.” Sasuke said as he smacked Naruto on the arm. 

“The complications arise with what you want us to do after graduation.” Shikamaru frowned, hands twitching on the table top. 

“Apprenticing under the Sanin-”

“No, no not that. You do know that if they each take us on individually that, that can lead to even more segregation within their already broken dynamic.” Shikamaru offers. “What about a joint correspondence? Something that’s weekly, and when missions are up a rotation of leadership? This way it sparks their competitive nature, as well as heal the tears in their bond?” 

 Silence fell upon everyone as Shika bit his lip, already sore appendage turning raw. He thought it was a sound plan. 

“Go on.” Shikari finally motioned. 

“Naruto will get Jiraiya. He still has a lot to learn when it comes to fuinjutsu, and Sasuke with Tsunade. He’s shown highly adaptable chakra, and has the basics learned thanks to his time with Sakura. I, on the other hand, excel in a more formal setting. I can learn by books, and by practice. As well as study and implement theories once I understand the groundwork.” Shikamaru swallowed thickly, he was thirsty. “We can use our skills in teamwork to show that we flourish as a team, deeming weekly practices necessary. We can all be apprentices, and a team. I cannot tell how far Orochimaru has fallen until I spend time,  _ alone,  _ with him.”

 A hint of something staticky fluctuated across the air but Shikamaru ignored it and continued. 

“And knowing these two they won’t let it be all day, so that’s why it’s necessary to force the Sanin to interact, even using us as a medium.” 

 Silence came again, only this time Shika felt Sasuke sneak his hand under the table to pinch his thigh.  _ Hard.  _ It was more annoying than anything, and Shikamaru was about to retaliate when Hiruzen spoke up. 

“That… works.” Hiruzen smiled, smoke leaving his lungs to dance in the air. “They’ll probably hate me for it, but it’ll work. Though before we can have Tsunade, there’s something I have to tell you three about.” An inhale of tobacco. “Tsunade will only train Sasuke is he passes her ‘test’, which will probably be something at a jonin level.” 

“Maa, maa don’t worry about that Jiji, he’ll be fine.” Naruto bousted. “Sasuke is a badass.” 

“And Orochimaru has already tried to avoid his other two teammates. Their absence affected him more than he’ll say.” Hiruzen sighed, again. “I’m sure Danzo has already made his move as well.” 

“Geez you’re just a downer.” Naruto groaned. “Look we graduate in a month, I think.” 

“A year.”

“And by then we’ll have made friends, and try to seem like the least suspicious kids on the block.”

“Too late for that.”

“So bring it!”

 The conversation the boys were having spiraled into something domestic as Shikari watched on with amusement. It was sweet, and funny to the people who watched. 

“Dinner is tomorrow at 5. Don’t be late. Common, I’ll take you three home.” Shikari smirked, getting up. 

“Oh yeah! You’re parents! I need to ask for your hand-”

“Oi! Shut up!”

“Also good luck explaining what happened to the other clans Jiji, I’m sure it’ll be a  _ pleasant  _ event!” 

 A few more masked blows were thrown Hiruzen’s way before he was left alone with his anbu guards. Shaking his head he took the time to stand, already dreading the meeting later that night. Kushina and Minato will be there this time, along with his students, and he was NOT looking forward to what was to come. 

“I need a bottle of sake after this.”

“Your wife already told us to keep that away from you, sir.” Rabbit piped in, a bit  _ too  _ happy over the matter. 

“Ya, ya.”

 It was a long day, and more to come Hiruzen sighed. He was getting too old for this shit. 

  
  
  


^__________^

  
  
  
  


“Naruto I already said I’m fine, now let me shower in peace!” Shikamaru yelled as he slammed the bathroom door closed. 

 Shikamaru sighed as he heard Naruto squawk from behind the door, eyes closing to take a deep breathe as Naruto finally walked away. Okay he wasn’t  _ fine _ but he was a  **_man_ ** dammit! He could take a shower without having a breakdown, he was at least fifty percent sure about that. Looking down at his clothes he shook his head. He looked like a murder victim. Gritting his teeth he ripped off the offending material and marched over to the tub, hand reaching out to grip the metal faucet. 

 He stopped once his fingers touched silver and just stared at his hand, willing it to move. Five minutes passed. He was still staring. 

“Get it together. It’s just water.” Shikamaru muttered, eyes looking to the drain. 

 Water was the affinity of the man who tried to drown him halfway through the first day. It was a tactical technique used to make a person feel like their drowning, only to pull back once they’re about to pass out. Over and over he was waterboarded. Over and over and over and over…

“This is different. I’m home. I’m safe.”

 He was stalling, he knew that. Closing his eyes he forced his hand to move. The water turned on. He had done it. Relief flashed through him, forcing his eyes open only to go still. The water was cold. So cold like ice. Frantically Shikamaru threw himself back, head knocking into the sink counter. 

“Shika!” A loud knocking sound. “What happened?!” 

“Shit.” Shikamaru groaned, hand moving to his head. When he pulled it back there was blood. 

“Answer me or I’m coming in!” Naruto yelled, still hitting on the door. 

“N-nothing! I’m fine!” Shikamaru yelled back. 

“You better be! Or I’ll kick your ass!” Naruro yelled again, stilling his thunderous knocking. 

“Sheesh.” Shikamaru sighed. 

 His eyes went back to the faucet still running as he swallowed slowly. Ignoring the blood dripping down his back Shikamaru angrily stood up, turning the water hot. It was scorching, but he didn’t care. He flipped the switch and the shower turned on, body jumping in. He closed his eyes and counted through the ordeal, head burning as he washed it with soap. He scrubbed, hard enough to irritate his skin, finishing within five minutes.

 He slammed the water off, body shaking as he gritted his teeth, eyes still closed as he scrubbed himself dry. By the time he was done he was dashing out of the bathroom, falling to the floor in his haste. 

“Shika, that was fast, did you even clean-”

 Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Curious Sasuke stopped his chopping to look over to see Shika, all clean except for blood dripping down his face. The knife clattered to the ground and Sasuke was there, palm glowing green as Naruto grabbed another towel to wipe away the blood. Neither said a word, each making soothing sounds as Shikamaru went through an anxiety attack. 

 After Sasuke was sure the cut was healed, thankful that it was small, he then helped Naruto move Shikamaru to the couch where he stayed until dinner. They could only share looks as Shikamaru hid himself with his arms. Naruto could taste the anger and anxiety wafting off the boy in waves, souring his own darkening mood. Like a badly oiled machine Sasuke was next to pick up on Naruto’s mood, glare dangerous as he finished chopping the vegetables. 

 As Naruto began to set the table Shikamaru moved from his spot, feet dragging as he refused to meet either of the other boy’s’ eyes. He helped finish setting the table and Sasuke served them all. Dinner was quiet, Shikamaru feeling guilty and angry with himself. Sasuke and Naruto we’re burning to the core with their own anger, still hesitating to ask what had happened. 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Shikamaru wilted. “I didn’t mean to cause a scene.” 

“Shika you know we’re not mad at you for that, right?”

“I didn’t mean…”

“Shikamaru were pissed because you aren’t talking to us.” Naruto finally snapped. “We’re here to help. I know you say that you’re fine, when clearly you’re not. We like you, you stupid man. Even when we don’t want to talk we at least lean on each other when things are rough.”

 Shikamaru clenched his hands, still looking down. 

“So let us help. Tell us how, hell if you want to fight we can fight, or yell, whatever floats your boat. Just… we’ll listen, so please…”

“I had a bad reaction to the water.” Shikamaru stumbled out, finally looking at them. “The man who spent time with me for those… few days had a water affinity. He...liked to use it.”

“Fuck.” Sasuke growled. 

“So yes, I had trouble taking a shower. I didn’t mean to be a bother. It was just a shower. I...I thought I could take one and be  _ fine _ , but  **_clearly_ ** I was wrong.” Shikamaru started to shovel food into his mouth. “Next time I would like for one of you to… be in there...with me. And if maybe tonight...to be…” His face was red now, eyes closed. “Held…”

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Naruto smiled. 

 They all began to eat again, moods calming. 

“Communication is key, especially if it’s with Naruto.” Sasuke said after a bit. “If not he’ll never stop.”

 Shikamaru was looking at him, eyes wide. 

“I’m not joking, he will not stop until he passes out.” Sasuke grunted. 

 Shikamaru nodded before smiling softly, body relaxing as Naruro and Sasuke began to bicker. That was the first time Sasuke has given him  _ any  _ advice that wasn’t condescending. It was also the first time he acknowledged Naruto as  _ both  _ their partner. Shikamaru felt his chest flutter as he watched them, heart steady. 

 Sleep was creeping up on them and when they were done eating they each took a spot to do the dishes, each fulfilling their role, finishing with enough time to do their school work. When everyone made it to bed Shikamaru crawled slowly in the middle, settling himself with his back against the cushions. Before he could ask Naruto and Sasuke were on him, each taking a side until Shikamaru felt like he was safe. It was a bit hot, but the slight breeze coming from the window drifted through the room, cooling the covers, and not a moment later they were all drifting off into sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I wrote this one kinda fast lol also the time skip will be soon, just so I can get to graduation dayyy lol
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also neji dad, no one said what his past was so wa-la!


	19. A Proper Dinner

Chapter 19: A Proper Dinner

  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke had just finished brushing his hair when Naruto flew into the bathroom behind him, snickering the whole time as he closed the door. Seeing that the prank wasn’t placed on him Sasuke busied himself with brushing his teeth as he heard Shikamaru curse up a storm from the room they used last night. Not soon after Shikamaru joined them in the small bathroom, face red, eyes wild, hair a lovely mess. 

“ _ Naruto. _ ”

“Yes?”

“ _ No ramen for a  _ **_month_ ** _. _ ” 

 A cry of protest filled the air as Sasuke rinsed his mouth. Sasuke went to dry his lips, texture of the towel brushing his skin, causing him to fall into a memory of when his brother would dry his hair after a bath. That thought then lead to him thinking of the Itachi that was alive today, and how he wanted to somehow befriend the child. His birthday would be coming up soon, and Sasuke was sure Shikamaru had somehow fallen within the boy’s favor, now if only he could trick Shikamaru into asking Itachi what he wanted, then maybe he could get Itachi’s favor on him instead of the deer boy. The thought of just asking Shikamaru never even crossed his mind, instead focusing on a way to outwit the tactician. 

“Ten minutes and we’re leaving.” Sasuke grunted as he walked out of the crowded bathroom, mind racing with ideas. 

“So you think your mom will like us?” Naruto asked as he washed his face. 

“She liked you plenty before.”

“But that was before she knew I wanted to get in your pants.” Naruto said as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I dare you to say something like that to her face, I  _ dare  _ you.” Shikamaru mumbled out from his stuffed mouth, toothbrush wobbled about. 

“Ano, that’s a mean dare Shika, your mom is scary when she’s mad. One time I watched her make a grown man cry for assuming Temari and you were siblings.”

“Temari was mad too if I recall.” Shika spat paste into the sink. “She was dressed all pretty, hair made up. She yelled at me for not correcting the man first.” 

 Naruto watched Shika’s eyes soften as he spoke of Temari. Even before their confession, any mention of that woman would get Naruto rilled up enough to pull a prank. Sasuke would even egg him on, saying that Shika deserved it for being so dense. It only occurred to him now that he was jealous, and so was that bastard Sasuke.  _ We really were terrible sometimes _ , Naruto thought as he dried his face. 

“You know after we broke up she asked me why.” Shikamaru began, now washing his face as Naruto brushed his teeth. 

“I lied at first and said things were moving too fast and that I wasn’t sure if I loved her.” Shika puffed out a laugh. “Finally she got me drunk and I spilled my guts. It’s actually really embarrassing all the thing I told her.”

“Oh really?” Naruto smirked. 

“She also found out about that…  _ one night. _ ”

Something clattered to the ground in the kitchen, followed by a round of cursing. Naruto bust out laughing, memory flashing through his mind as he finished brushing his teeth. He was spitting everywhere and was sure he looked like a terrible mess. 

“I’m sure my mom will approve of your guys, probably.” Shika used their damp towel to wipe Naruto’s face, cleaning up the white foam on his chin and cheeks. “Actually I can’t guarantee anything, but I guess we’ll find out?” 

“Five minutes!” Sasuke yelled, and Naruto rolled his eyes before dragging Shika to the room to change. 

  
  


 It was exactly four fifty when the three left their apartment. They were fairly close the the Nara compound, closer than the Uchiha’s, so the walk was short and sweet. The sun was getting ready to set, evening fading in for the cool of the night to settle across the village. Shikamaru was a bit nervous, last week’s dinner coming back to haunt him the closer they got to his old house. Naruto and Sasuke already knew what happened. That event came with the territory of explaining how he ended up catching the attention of Orochimaru, so really all he had left to fear was his mother’s peaterings. When Shikamaru really thought about it his mother couldn’t possibly be as scary as Sasuke when he had first found out. That comparison seemed to ease his worry, and by the time they knocked on the door Shikamaru was feeling like his old self. 

 It was Naruto’s knocking that pulled him to the present. Not five seconds later a rather pleased Yoshino opened the door. She had an apron on, face softening once her eyes landed on the three. 

“You made it! And you brought your friends!”

 Her face bloomed into a motherly smile and the last of Shikamaru’s worry flew right out the door as she gestured them in. Naruto was immediately taken by the aura Yoshino omitted, soft pushing of real joy tingling his skin. 

“Come in, come in! Dinner is about to be served.” Yoshino said as she lead them into the dinning room. “I’m Nara Yoshino, and the old man is Shikari-”

“Hey I’m not that old.”

“-and that lovely man on the other end is my husband Shikaku.” 

“Yo.” Shikaku waves. 

 She turned to them then, eyes waiting for their response. 

“I’m Naruto!” Naruro said as he struck a pose. “I like toads and ramen!” 

“I’m Sasuke, nice to meet you.” Sasuke politely nodded. 

 Sasuke didn’t make the greatest impression the last time he met Shika’s mom in their time, so this time he wanted to do it right. 

“Shikamaru.” Shika humored the reintroduction. 

“Glad to meet you two, and it’s nice to see you again Shikamaru-kun.” She ruffled his hair. “Now go have a seat, dinner will be out in a second.” 

 Yoshino disappeared into the kitchen, ponytail whipping in a flurry behind her. Shikamaru then lead the two boys to the table, deciding to sit by his father like he had the previous dinner. 

“Glad to see you doing well.” Shikaku smirked. “I heard you had a bit of trouble these last few days.”

 Shikamaru didn’t bother to glance at his boys, knowing full well they were struggling to hide their anger at the reminder of their interrogation. Shikaku was hunting for info, something Shikamaru did quite often, and he was trying to get a reaction to get a tell of what  _ really _ happened to them in T.I. 

“Shikaku we talked about this.” Shikari sighed. 

“Actually you told me it was too troublesome to explain, so no, we did not talk about  _ this. _ ” Shikaku gave a glance at the boys, clearly seeing something to confirmed his theories before he then smiled,changing the subject. “So, do any of you play shogi?”

 After that Shikamaru sat back and just watched Naruto and Sasuke flow into the blooming conversations. It was something to behold, like shogi pieces moving across a board. Even with the hidden meanings Naruto held his own with his father, always tripping over his words and laughing at a reaction. The conversation between Sasuke and Shikari was more subtle, yet Sasuke never gave more than what he received. 

 It seemed like no time had passed before Yoshino brought the food, motherly voice settling the group to a lighter topic of school and graduation. Before long the night had passed, and it was time to leave. 

“Don’t be strangers!” Yoshino smiled as she walked the group to the door. “Come by any time!”

“We’ll try!” Naruto yelled back, laughing as he waved, guiding the three down the dirt path. The crescent moon weighed heavy in the sky, and Shikamaru was left smiling as Naruto rambled on about how much he was like his mother. As the three reached the Main Street a shadow fell away, golden eyes flashing briefly, going unnoticed by the boys. 

  
  
  


There was a ripples settling across the land. Fate was beginning to change. And ten beasts felt a chill rake across their spines, eyes looking up inside their cages. The unease was shared amongst the siblings like an old unwanted memory. 

 

_ Something big was coming.  _

  
  
  


**End Part One.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....hello lol
> 
> I know I’ve been gone a long time. Been trying to fix some stuff, mental health and all that. Got chronic panic attacks so doing anything is hard a f at the moment lol
> 
> No I’m not giving up on the story. 
> 
> Yes part one is done, i want to do a few month time skip lol don’t worry it’s not over ha. 
> 
> I’m going to pick up during graduation, so I think it’s like maybe a year or 9 month skip. 
> 
> I wasn’t sure how to end the current time so I ended it after a dinner lmfao
> 
> I also know the chapter is short a f. 
> 
> I was going to start a new thingy, like nEw set of chapters but decided against it lol want to keep it all in the same place lol
> 
> My updates will be a little more spaced out, but if you enjoy it so far stick around! 
> 
> If I was going to give it up I’d let y’all know but I’m not lol just bare with me, I’m trying to get my life together. 
> 
> Also thank you to all who give me ideas, or who comment on the chapters they really make my day. I love hearing theories that you guys come up with. 
> 
> To be honest I’m surprised so many ppl like the story, I worry that it’s not that good, and all that jazz. 
> 
> Again thank you for being patient with me ^__^


End file.
